Je veux devenir un corbeau libre et amoureux!
by AliceNathan
Summary: Un première déclare la guerre à Genji, Sérizawa et à tous les terminales.Qui aurait pu se douter que suite à cette guerre des amitiés, des amours, des bagarres et des révalations vont éclater au grand jour?
1. Déclaration de guerre

Sur le toit du lycée de Suzuran, Serizawa et ses amis étaient en train de jouer au pouilleux (nda : je ne voudrais pas perdre), quand la porte s'ouvrit violement leur permettant d'apercevoir dans l'encadrement un jeune homme de 16 ans, les cheveux plutôt court et des yeux incroyablement verts (nda : vous en connaissez beaucoup des asiatiques qui ont des yeux verts ?). Il prit un air gêné et s'exclama :

-Désolé, je pensais que la porte était plus lourde !

-Maki, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Serizawa abasourdi

-Tamao-kun t'es là c'est génial !

-Tu me cherchais ?

Maki prit un tonneau rouillé qu'il mit près de Serizawa et s'assit.

-Comment ça va, tranquille ?

-Oui, ça fait un moment que je t'ais pas vu.

-J'étais occupé, je devais faire deux ou trois trucs c'est pour ça que je suis là.

-T'as besoin d'aide ?

-Pas vraiment, je suis juste venue te dire que je te fais la guerre.

A cette remarque Tokaji se leva d'un coup attrapant Maki par le col pour le frapper, mais Serizawa l'arrêta.

-Calmes-toi Tokaji, puis en s'adressant à Maki, c'est pas nouveau t'arrêtes pas de me dire que tu veux m'en foutre une.

-Non cette fois c'est différent, Maki se dégagea de l'emprise de Tokaji pour faire face à Serizawa et ses amis. Moi Chogari Maki boss des premières je déclare la guerre au terminal !

Un gros blanc passa le temps qu'ils comprenaient ce qui s'était passé. Ce type venait en territoire ennemi pour leur faire la guerre. Il est con.

-Quand est-ce que tu es devenu le chef des premières ? Demanda Choji

-C'est récent.

-Genji est mis au courant ? Demanda Tokio

-Qui ça ? Ah oui euh non. C'est pas mon ennemi le seul que je veux vaincre c'est Tamao-kun !

-C'est tout ce que t'avais à dire ?

-Euh ouais…Je file ! À plus Tamao-kun !

Et il partit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Serizawa ne sembla pas plus perturbé que ça, ils reprirent leur partie sans vraiment oser parler. Les choses semblaient claires. Finalement c'est Tokio qui brisa le silence.

-C'est tout ?

-Quoi ?

-Enfin Serizawa ce type te provoque et toi la seule chose qui te gêne c'est que t'arrives pas à te débarrasser du pouilleux !

-Qui as dis que j'ai le pouilleux ? Je l'ais pas !

Si Serizawa n'était pas aussi apprécié il se serait pris plusieurs droites. Ils se regardèrent exaspérés.

-Ecoutez les gars je connais Maki on peut se débrouiller et puis c'est pas la première fois que les premières veulent le toit de Suzuran.

-Peut-être mais en attendant à cause de ce connard de Genji on a plus toutes les terminales. Répliqua Choji, surement qu'on devrait…

-On ne va pas s'allier à GPS ! Coupa Tokaji

-Je crois que c'était mon avis que demandais Choji. Lança Serizawa ironique

-Je ne peux pas me blairer les blonds décolorés, si tu t'allies à GPS je ne pourrais pas te suivre.

-Les blonds décolorés ou seulement le blond décoloré de GPS ? Demanda Tokio plein de sous entendu.

-C'est quoi la différence ?

-Ça change plein de chose. Tu sais entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas !

-Tokio tu sais que t'as une chance folle d'avoir subit l'opération ? Autrement tu te serais pris un coup dans la gueule.

-Oui je sais ! Répondit-il en souriant

-Allez ne vous inquiétez pas Maki n'enverra pas tous ses hommes contre nous, il a toujours détesté toutes actions lâches.

L'ambiance devint plus joyeuse et ils continuèrent leur parie. Serizawa finit pouilleux.

* * *

Pendant ce temps alors que Maki retournait dans sa salle de classe, deux garçons du même âge s'étaient mis chacun d'un côté de Maki.

-Tu reviens du toit ? Demanda le garçon aux cheveux rouge à sa droite

-Non de Hokaido, Kyo tu devrais le savoir. Fit-il en prenant un ton de reproche

-Chogari arrêtes de rigoler. T'es con ou quoi tu vas leur déclarer la guerre sans protection, t'aurais pu finir à l'hosto ! Répliqua vivement celui de gauche, Asuka.

-T'en fais pas si je m'étais ramené avec des hommes ça aurait été pire.

-Tu connais pas la peur ou quoi ? Fit le châtain

-Si je ne connaissais pas la peur je ne me serais pas tiré aussi vite. Répondit-il en rigolant

-Tu aurais quand même pu prévenir. C'est pas avec ce comportement que tu vas avoir le toit de Suzuran.

A cette remarque Maki se stoppa net, son regard s'assombrit, ses poings se crispèrent. Kyo et Asuka ne bougeait plus et respiraient calmement.

-Qui a dit que je voulais le toit de Suzuran ? Qui a dit que j'avais envie d'éclater les terminales ? Bien qu'il parler sans la voix, le ton qu'il employé été agressif. Vous me faites vraiment tous chier ! Tout ce que je veux c'est me battre contre Tamao-kun !

-Peut-être mais t'es le boss des premières et pour le rester t'as pas seulement à être fort faut aussi que tu massacre les terminales ! S'exclama Asuka, c'est peut-être rien pour toi mais moi je veux voir la vue qu'on a depuis le toit !

En finissant sa phrase Asuka regarda le paysage depuis une fenêtre taguée à moitié cassée Maki lui passa ses nerfs sur la porte qui avait le malheur d'être trop près pendant que Kyo soupirait. En tournant la tête il crut apercevoir une ombre qui se précipitait de partir, mais il ne dit rien.

*****************

Le reste de la journée se passa aussi calmement que n'importe quelle autre journée, c'est-à-dire bagarre, vitre cassée bref rien ne pouvait être plus normal, sauf qu'en rentrant chez lui, Chuta tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit qu'on l'appela, il se retourna face à un lycéen de Suzuran d'après son uniforme.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Chuta agressivement

-T'éclater la gueule. Répondit l'étrange élève

Puis il se jeta sur Chuta qui essaya de répliquer aux coups de son agresseur, finalement après une demi-heure où Chuta encaissa tant bien que mal, il finit par s'écrouler.

-Si GPS a un niveau pareil on va vous avoir facilement. Fit le mystérieux lycéen, sourire en coin, avant de partir.

Le lendemain l'affaire avait fait du bruit tout le monde risquait de se faire tabasser par GPS, l'ambiance était tendu. Malgré tout, Serizawa alla voir Genji qui était entouré de ses hommes.

-J'ai appris pour Chuta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Si tu avais une idée sur le mec qui a fait ça à mes hommes j'aimerais que tu me le dises.

Genji regarda Serizawa avec intérêt et prêta attention à la suite.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans une des classes de première Maki était assis dans le fond et regardait la classe qui s'agitait.

-Fais chier ! Ça pourrait être n'importe qui le coup d'hier soir ! S'exclama-t-il en direction de Kyo assit à côté de lui

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Il a finit à l'hôpital, on se retrouve avec GPS sur le dos, et il y en a un qui fait des coups bas dans mon dos. Ca m'énerve !

-GPS n'a aucune raison de nous attaquer.

-Oh que si ! Tamao-kun va nous balancer à Genji, enfin je peux toujours essayer de gerer ça. Kyo tu veux bien me rendre un service ?

-Quoi ?

-Retrouve moi le type qui a fait si c'est un des notre, je me chargerais de son sort.

-Et si c'était moi ?

Maki tourna la tête, il le regarda dans les yeux sans ciller et quand il ouvrit la bouche pour donner sa réponse. Genji entra dans la pièce en ouvrant violement la porte.

-Je cherche un certain Chogari Maki. Il est là ? Le ton qu'il employait n'avait rien de rassurant.

-J'y crois pas la journée vient à peine de débuter que ça commence.

Genji découvrit enfin Maki, celui-ci était en train de s'étirer sourire aux lèvres, mais il disparut vite en voyant la tête que tirait Genji.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-C'est toi qui as tabassé Chuta hier soir ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment moi-même pour tout dire. Je peux faire autre chose pour toi ?

-Te fous pas de moi !

Genji se précipita vers Maki et lui donna un violent coup au visage auquel il répondit avec autant de violence, sans vraiment savoir comment ils défoncèrent la porte coulissante pour continuer à se battre dehors pour continuer à se battre dans le couloir.

6Chogari ? Arrête !

Les premières commencent à s'agiter en voyant dans quel état était leur boss, il saignait comme un robinet qui fuit et il tenait, comme il pouvait, debout. Ils commencèrent à s'interposer entre Genji et Maki, Kyo prit Maki et le traina aussi loin qu'il pouvait seulement le blessé se débattait pour continuer à se battre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Asuka qui venait d'arriver

-Vous avez tabassés Chuta alors je viens régler les comptes.

-Je peux savoir d'où tu sors cette connerie ?

-C'est parce que la dernière fois quand je suis allé défier Tamao-kun j'ai dis que je déclarais la guerre aux terminales.

-Reste tranquille.

Puis Asuka s'avançât vers Genji.

-Reste zen, Chogari a dit que GPS ne l'intéresse pas alors cherche ton ennemi ailleurs.

Même si il faisait tout pour rester de marbre, sa jalousie se voyait à cent kilomètre à la ronde. Ce mec ne s'intéressait pas à GPS, son armée dont il était le chef, lui qui était le roi de Suzuran. Après un silence de plomb, Maki se redressa et se positionna à côté d'Asuka.

-C'est Tamao-kun qui m'intéresse, c'est lui que je veux avoir pas un autre.

-Pardon ? Demanda Genji qui visiblement n'avait pas compris

-Pas dans ce sens. Fit-il en agitant sa main comme pour chasser une mouche, si à Suzuran on sortait avec le type que l'on a mis une raclée, tu sortirais avec Tamao-kun.

Tout le corps de Genji se crispa. Ce type venait de dire quoi ?

-Maki, tu veux que je t'en colle d'autre ?

-Ah Tamao-kun !

Tous les premières se tendirent avec l'apparition de Serizawa, ils se tenaient malgré tout à attaquer sous les ordres du chef. La tension était palpable, les premières entouraient Genji et Serizawa qui eux-mêmes encerclaient Maki et ses lieutenants. A la moindre étincelle la poudre prendrait immédiatement feu.

-C'est tout ? Lâcha finalement Kyo

-Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Vous avez massacrés Chuta, crois pas que tout va aller bien !

-Genji on ferait mieux de partir. Quand je t'ais dis que je soupçonnais la bande à Maki, je ne voulais pas dire que tu devais aller les tabasser.

-Parce que je dois t'obéir ? Demanda haineux Genji

-Quand ça concerne Maki, oui ! Répondit Serizawa en le défiant du regard

Autre tension beaucoup plus étouffante s'était installée, cette fois entre le roi et le monstre de Suzuran. Kyo et Asuka retournèrent dans leur classe sous l'ordre muet de leur chef. Il ne restait plus dans le couloir Genji, Serizawa et Maki.

-Ecoute Tamao-kun, merci de tenir ta promesse malgré la situation, mais laisse-la tomber. Maki soupira un bon coup, visiblement il allait faire quelque chose d'agaçant.

-Maki…Commença Serizawa

-Quand mes hommes seront prés, nous attaquerons tous les terminales que ce soit l'armée de Serizawa ou GPS. L'affaire est close.

Maki attendit une réaction de leur part mais ils se contentèrent de partir après avoir jeté leur clope pour Genji ou d'hocher la tête en suivant le fils de yakuza pour Serizawa. Maki resta dans le couloir, il se tenait droit et observait tous les premières.

-Désolé les gars, il y aura plus d'ennemi que prévu. Ceux qui veulent partir le dise tout de suite, ensuite Asuka et moi on va recrute des mecs des classes inférieurs.

Maki avait parlé avec tellement de ferveur que les doutes qui avait pu s'installer disparurent. Maki alla voir Kyo et Asuka.

-Asuka tu te charge des secondes.

-Ok je pars de suite !

-Kyo s'il te plait rends moi le service que je t'ais demandé.

-Je peux avoir ma réponse alors ?

-C'est pas toi, t'as toute ma confiance. Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la section des troisièmes.

* * *

Dans un coin désaffecté un groupe d'adolescents qui se rivalisait en coupe de cheveux bizarre et air de psychopathe, était réunit et pas pour prendre le thé.

-Enfin GPS entre dans la partie. Commença un des types.

-On a pas eu à attendre longtemps, hein Nabu ? Rajouta un type coiffé d'une banane

A cette exclamation un garçon assit dans le seul fauteuil de leur planque redressa la tête qui était jusqu'alors caché par un kéfié bleu.

-Toujours aussi bavard. Reprit l'adolescent

Il se leva et dirigea vers Nabu pour lui faire face.

-C'est au tour de qui maintenant ?

Le Nabu en question étira ses lèvres en un sourire que l'on pourrait qualifier de psychopathe

* * *

Voilà c'est tout pour le prochain chapitre pour ceux qui ont aimé j'ai écris environ jusqu'au chapitre 4 il faudra juste que je les tape et que je les publie. Il y aura bien sur des histoires d'amour entre ceux de Suzuran et de la bagarre ! XD Kiss à bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Premier mouvement

Loin de toutes ces agitations, Tokaji s'apprêta à regagner le toit quand deux adolescents lui barrèrent le chemin.

-Quoi ? Fit Tokaji

-Notre boss nous a dit de t'éclater alors nous voilà ! Répondit celui avec les oreilles percées

-Vous croyez faire quoi tous les deux ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas il y en a d'autre de la partie !

A cette déclaration plusieurs autres étudiants de Suzuran arrivèrent. Nullement impressionné Tokaji se contenta de sourire et écrasa sa clope avant de les affronter. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit en sous-nombre et qu'il sentait un peu trop ses membres à cause des coups, Tokaji menait le combat en mettant KO tous les sous-fifres et quand il voulut s'attaquer aux leaders, ils étaient déjà parts.

-Enflure. Finit par lâcher Tokaji avant de s'effondrer par terre.

A son réveil Tokaji était couché sur le canapé en cuir qui se trouve sur le toit, il essaya de se lever mais même respirer lui faisait un mal de chien.

-Tu devrais pas bouger. Lui ordonna une voix familière

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Izaki ?

-Soit gentil tu veux c'est grâce à moi si tu t'es pas réveillé dans un couloir ù vont et viennent plusieurs élèves.

-Je peux pas d'encadrer Izaki alors t'attends pas à des remerciements.

Izaki qui s'était jusque là tenu assez loin de son rival s'avança vers le canapé et fit pression sur le ventre de Tokaji qui ne put retenir un grognement de douleur. Visiblement amusé par cette réaction, le blond continua à appuyer des endroits du corps de Tokaji qui ne pouvait se défendre.

-Arrêtes…Tu vas arrêter oui. Dit parfois Tokaji entre deux grognements de douleur.

Izaki ne fit pas attention aux demandes de son rival et continuait de plus belle. Ce n'est que quand le blessé l'attrapa par le col pour mettre son visage à quelque centimètre du sien qu'il dû se stopper.

-T'arrêtes maintenant. Ordonna Tokaji

Malgré son état il restait fier, hargneux et…indomptable, c'était ce que pensait Izaki à cet instant.

-C'est vraiment amusant. Lâcha le décoloré

-Quoi ?

-Ton attitude, c'est vraiment amusant.

Tokaji resta perplexe et ne savait si c'était un compliment ou une insulte. N'étant ni d'humeur ni en état, il se contenta d'esquiver un sourire et de se lever du canapé avec difficulté. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir Izaki lui retient le bras.

Tu devrais éviter de bouger.

-Je ne t'ais rien demandé. Depuis quand ma santé t'intéresse ?

Le brun se dégagea de l'emprise du décoloré et quitta le toit et fierté oblige, en marchant le plus normalement que possible tout en gardant une expression neutre.

*********** **

Au même moment à l'opposé, Kyo et Maki étaient assit près de la fontaine, Kyo regardait sa montre anxieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? C'est pas son genre d'être en retard !

-Tu stresse trop, il n'a que dix minutes de retard. Répliqua calmement Maki

-T'es trop optimiste. Je te signale que GPS croit que l'on a massacré Chuta, si ça se trouve ils lui sont tombé dessus.

-Même si c'était le cas ce n'est pas grave Asuka leur met une dérouiller et on n'en parle plus.

Maki se coucha sur un des bords de la fontaine en fumant sa clope, Kyo s'assit lourdement à son tour en poussant un soupir. Maki regarda quelque instant la fumée.

-T'as du nouveau ?

-Rien de précis, seulement des rumeurs.

-Je vois.

Soudain un élève de première arriva essoufflé et paniqué.

-Chogari, c'est Asuka ! Ils l'ont eu !

Maki et Kyo suivirent le première, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Asuka avait été installé sur une des chaise et semblait blessé.

-Asuka, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Kyo

-C'est rien des batards me sont tombés dessus.

-Tu devrais aller à l'hôpital, t'as l'air salement amoché. Conseilla Maki

-Ça va.

Asuka bougea le bras ennuyé.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi et ça ira mieux.

-T'es sur ?

-Mais oui Kyo, tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

-GPS ou Serizawa ? Demanda alors Maki

-Aucune idée leur visage m'est inconnu.

-Dommage. Fit-il en souriant, je devrais éclater les deux !

A cette déclaration le cœur de tous les premières eu un raté.

-Dis pas de connerie Chogari.

-Vu la dérouiller que Genji t'as mis tu pourras pas te faire Serizawa avec.

- C'est vrai ça. Ne prends pas de risque

Maki resta stupéfié face à l'inquiétude qu'avait provoquée sa déclaration.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je connais mes capacités. On aura qu'à les attaquer ensemble !

-Ne nous fais pas des peurs comme ça Chogari.

-Asuka occupes-toi plutôt de te soigner au lieu de me faire des remarques.

Toute la classe se mit à rire qui aurait pu croire qu'il s'était mis d'accord pour aller battre le roi et le monstre de Suzuran. C'était ça aussi Maki, il arrivait à rendre n'importe quelle ambiance amusante.

** ** ** ** ** **

C'est sur cette bonne humeur qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, mais par sécurité ils devaient maintenant rester en groupe. Maki et Kyo se rendait donc ensemble au restaurant où travailler Maki, après trois quart d'heure ils y arrivèrent. C'était une petite bâtisse qui n'avait rien d'impressionnant, une enseigne dont les lumières ne fonctionnaient plus indiquait « les nouilles c'est pas nous ! » lorsqu'ils rentrèrent ils furent dans une salle où plusieurs tables et chaises étaient installées en face du comptoir.

-Installes-toi, je vais me changer, n'hésite pas à commander si tu as faim.

-Ok.

Kyo s'installa à une table pendant que Maki se dirigea derrière le comptoir pour se rendre en cuisine.

Journée qui commence bien finit bien, sauf qu'en l'occurrence la journée avait mal débuté. Izaki arriva dans la salle jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

-Je savais que j'allais arriver le premier.

Il s'installa au comptoir pendant que Kyo essayait de ne pas se faire remarquer. Quelques minutes plus tard Tokaji arriva et l'ami de Maki commença à s'inquiéter, non pas qu'il avait peur de se battre pour ça c'était n'importe où n'importe quand. Le problème c'était que ce restaurant était le seul endroit où Maki et lui pouvait se retrouver au calme.

Heureusement pour lui, les rivaux n'étaient pas là pour le cas Maki. Alors pourquoi ?

-T'es en retard.

-Je suis à l'heure, c'est toi qui es arrivé en avance.

-Il faut dire que je suis surpris, t'es venu me voir me voir en me disant : »je te paie le repas au resto d'à côté et t'as intérêt à te ramener à 20H ». Fit Izaki en parodiant la voix de Tokaji

-Je te paye à bouffer alors te fous pas de moi !

-Serait-ce des remerciements ?

-Non.

-Ah alors des excuses pour m'avoir pendu par les pieds après mon passage à tabac ?

-Non.

Izaki le regarda perplexe, ça ne pouvait être qu'une des deux solutions mais la fierté de Tokaji ne voulait pas l'admettre.

-Alors est-ce que ce serait…Une déclaration d'amour ? S'amusa Izaki

-J'en ai marre. Je peux vraiment pas te blairer ! Tokaji visiblement énervé commença à partir.

-Je plaisantais Tokaji. Reste, après tout c'est toi qui m'a invité alors j'ai pas pris d'argent et ma sœur m'a surement rien préparé.

-Tu as une sœur ?

-Quatre, mais je ne vis qu'avec l'une d'elles.

-Ah.

Tokaji était toujours debout et hésitait à s'assoir.

-Messieurs je peux prendre votre commande ? Fit le serveur

Izaki regarda Tokaji puis ce dernier s'assit.

-Un plat de sushi et…

-Un bol de ramen. Ajouta Izaki

-Très bien.

Izaki et Tokaji ne dirent rien et ils se contentèrent d'attendre leur commande, on peut supposer que la bizarrerie dont ils étaient victimes, après tout les deux rivaux qui mangeaient ensemble ce n'était pas normal, car ils n'ont pas fait attention à leur serveur mais ils vont se rattraper.

Lorsque celui-ci revient avec leur commande ils eurent un déclic.

-T'es Chogari. Dit alors Izaki

-En personne. Vous m'avez pas reconnu ?

-Sans tes yeux verts, non.

-Le patron ne les aime pas alors je dois faire sans.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Tokaji l'attrapa par le col.

-Ça tombe bien que tu sois là. J'ai un compte à régler.

-Pardon ?

-Lâche-le !

Kyo s'était joint à la partie, énervé il était près à se battre.

-Je savais que j'avais bien fais de venir.

Izaki avait parlé avant de commencer à manger ses nouilles, pendant que Tokaji recommença à secouer Maki.

-Connard ! Je vais t'apprendre à envoyer tes hommes m'attaquer !

Les yeux de Maki s'écarquillèrent plein de rage. Il attrapa à son tour le col de Tokaji.

-Alors c'est ça. C'est parce que vous avez cru que c'était moi qui avais envoyé ces hommes que vous vous êtes vengés sur Asuka !

-Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les rivaux.

Kyo resta perplexe apparemment ils n'étaient pas au courant du passage à tabac d'Asuka et Tokaji s'était fait lui aussi attaquer. Il avait un soudain mal de crane.

-Chogari ! Cria un vieil homme, c'est comme ça que tu traites les clients ?

-Non mais…

-Pas de mais ! Va plutôt à la plonge !

Le cuisinier se retourna alors vers Izaki et Tokaji en s'inclinant.

-Désolé pour mon serveur.

Izaki se contenta d'hocher la tête pendant que Tokaji lâcha Maki qui se dirigea en râlant vers les cuisines suivit du chef. Kyo lui retourna s'asseoir en évitant de tourner le dos au décoloré et à l'adolescent aux bijoux.

-Faut se salir les mains quand on fait la guerre.

Izaki avait dit ça en finissant son bol sous le regard de Tokaji.

-Mais il y a quelqu'un qui suit trop ce précepte.

Après avoir leur repas Tokaji et Izaki partirent sans un mot chez eux, tandis que Kyo attendit que Maki finisse son service.

Voilà c'est tout pour le deuxième chapitre !! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires ça m'a fait très plaisir !!! Kiss.

Et milly strange girl je voulais te remercier pour ta review et la prochaine fois j'écrirais Shoji


	3. Révélation

Le lendemain dans coin désaffecté du lycée l'étrange bande s'était encore réunie.

-Quels sont les nouvelles ? Demanda Nabu

-Nos hommes se sont pris une sacrée dérouiller, Tokaji et ce Asuka, ils sont vraiment balèzes.

-Vraiment ? Fit Nabu en rigolant, décidément faut pas les sous-estimer.

-Nabu ! Il y a rien de drôle le plan est tombé à l'eau !

-Détends-toi Tatsumi, on ne veut pas les envoyer à l'hôpital, on veut juste allumer l'étincelle et récupérer ce qui est à nous.

-Bon et on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda le dit Tatsumi

-Vous rien. Moi je vais rendre visite à un ancien ami.

Puis il se leva en laissant sa bande et il se dirigea vers les classes de première, il s'arrêta quand il croisa Maki dans les couloirs.

-Chogari Maki ?

Ce dernier se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui l'avait appelé.

-Oui, on se connait ?

-Ils nous arrivaient de nous croiser fréquemment.

-Désolé, mais je ne vois pas.

-Et pourtant c'est toi qui as changé

-Ah bon.

-Nabu !

Kyo venait d'arriver, il semblait à la fois énervé et paniqué.

-Un ami à toi, Kyo ?

-Malheureusement.

-J'aurais aimé que tu portes un peu plus dans ton cœur. Après tout on battu plusieurs fois ensemble.

-Mais alors tu es Nabu, un des anciens sous-fifres de Kyo quand il était le boss du groupe MISATO !

Nabu se contenta de sourire.

-Exact si je suis venu c'est pour parler à Kyo. Tu sais peut-être pas mais maintenant c'est moi le leader et honnêtement tu manques au groupe. Ta force et ton habilité à commander des hommes. Il faut que tu nous reviennes.

-Hors de question. Répliqua vivement l'ex-leader

-Ne me dis pas que tu préfères obéir à cet idiot ! Comment t'as pu t'abaisser à ça ?

Sans cérémonie Maki lui colla une droite.

-C'est qui l'idiot ? Le ton de sa voix donna des frissons à Nabu.

Maki attrapa ce dernier par le col pour lui donner une raclée. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque l'adolescent au keffieh était sonné.

-On y va Kyo. Quel abrutit !

Tout en marchant dans le couloir Maki et Kyo parlèrent.

-Tu vas pas les rejoindre ?

-Mais non.

-T'avais promis de plus y retourner.

-Je sais.

-T'es mon ami.

-Et à toi seul si tu veux.

-Non.

-Quoi non ?

-T'es aussi l'ami d'Asuka.

Kyo et Maki rigolèrent un instant.

-Il est pas très fort le leader MISATO.

-Vaut mieux s'en méfier, d'après des rumeurs ils veulent le toit de Suzuran.

Soucieux Maki ne dit rien. Alors comme ça eux aussi été dans la course.

-Toute cette merde c'est leur faute. Finit par dire Maki

-Pardon ?

-Chuta, à tous les coups c'est eux et Tokaji aussi vu que ce n'est pas nous. Asuka rien n'est sur.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est pas nos hommes ?

-Parce que c'est les mêmes pour Tokaji et Chuta, lors de l'agression de Tokaji tu as surveillé les premières qui été resté groupé donc on n'a pas de traitre.

-Je vois. On peut aller voir Genji et Serizawa pour tout leur expliquer !

-Non. Genji ne nous croira pas et Serizawa ne te fais pas confiance, le fait que ce soit ton ancien bande qui est fait le coup ne tourne pas en notre faveur pour nous expliquer.

-C'est vrai que Nabu n'a jamais été très fort mais pour ce qui est des plans de détraqué c'est un pro. Tu veux que l'on fasse quoi ?

-On va aller dire à Asuka tous ce que l'on sait, à trois on trouvera bien une solution.

-Pourquoi, tu n'en vois pas ? Demanda Kyo apparemment surpris

-Dans l'immédiat je veux juste tabasser ce Nabu !

-Ok, mais Asuka est chez lui.

-Et alors ? On a qu'à allait lui rendre visite.

-Tu sais où il habite ?

-Oui, j'ai regardé ça sur son dossier.

-Il y a des dossiers sur les élèves à Suzuran ?

Maki se contenta d'hausser les épaules et ils sortirent du lycée. Ce n'est qu'après une demi-heure qu'ils arrivèrent à son appartement. Lorsqu'ils sonnèrent à la porte ils furent surpris de voir dans quel état Asuka les accueillir. Il avait l'air d'avoir du mal à se tenir debout.

-Entrez. Fit-il tout simplement

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Lui demanda Kyo

-J'ai attrapé un sale truc. Répondit le malade

-Pour que tu te trouve dans cet état c'est sévère ! Rigola Maki

Asuka put juste esquisser un sourie en leur indiquant le canapé pour qu'ils purent s'asseoir pendant qu'il se rallonge sur son matelas qui été à côté.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes là tous les deux ?

-On pense savoir qui t'as attaqué. Répondit Kyo, la bande MISATO tu connais ?

-Vaguement, elle a pas été dissoute ?

-Apparemment non. Dit Maki

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que c'est eux ?

Maki et Kyo lui expliquèrent comment ils en étaient arrivés à cette conclusion.

-Attends, commença Asuka perplexe, Izaki et Tokaji ont diné ensemble ?

-C'est la seule chose que tu retiens ? Kyo resta abasourdi face à la réaction de son ami. Maki lui rigola.

-T'es vraiment une personne amusante Asu-chan ! Enfin moi aussi ça m'a surpris.

-Et pour MISATO, on fait quoi ? Demanda Asuka

- Eh bien j'hésite. C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu venir chez toi, je veux votre avis à tous les deux.

-Je vois. Attends deux secondes.

Asuka se leva tout en disant cette phrase pour prendre ses médicaments.

-Tu prends des médicaments ?

-J'ai mal à la tête. Répliqua-t-il agressivement

-Ça va t'énerve pas.

Asuka se recoucha, puis en soupirant il dit :

-Excusez-moi les gars. Je suis rarement malade mais quand je le suis c'est pas qu'un peu.

-C'est bon, on passe à autre chose. Répondit Maki, alors voilà ce que je voudrais faire : assumer les responsabilités de MISATO et combattre Genji et Tamao-kun.

-Attends t'es pas sérieux ? S'exclama Kyo

-Laissez-moi finir.

Maki sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, un vrai sourire de gosse.

* * *

Loin de toutes ses stratégies, Serizawa était installé sur le canapé en cuir l'air ailleurs en fumant une clope.

-Merci de tenir ta promesse malgré la situation.

Serizawa tourna la tête pour voir que Genji venait d'arriver sur le toit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Continua Genji

-Ça t'intéresse ? Demanda Serizawa

-Pourquoi je te poserais la question au sinon ?

Serizawa recommença à observer le ciel sans dire un mot. Un long silence passa ce n'est que lorsque Genji, impatient, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Alors ?

-Maki a perdu sa mère jeune, dit Tamao comme une confidence, comme nos mères étaient des amies on s'est occupé de lui. Avant de mourir sa mère m'a fait promettre de faire en sorte que sa vie soit sans encombre, alors depuis je veille sur lui.

Genji regarda Serizawa, ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-Si vous vous entendez bien, pourquoi il veut te battre ?

-Parce que je suis plus fort que lui !

Serizawa avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec son sourire de môme qui lui allait si bien. Ils restèrent un moment face à face sans rien dire.

-Tu sais une vie sans encombre c'est pas drôle. Laisse-le se prendre des coups de temps en temps.

Et Genji partit aussi brusquement qu'il était venu, laissant Serizawa à sa contemplation.

* * *

De leur côté Maki et Kyo avaient finis de réfléchir à un plan d'action, ils étaient sur le chemin qui les ramenait à leur studio.

-T'es sur de ton coup ? Avec seulement les premières on ira pas bien loin.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je mets les gars au courant, j'enrôle les troisièmes, je provoque les terminales et tout est bon ! Répondit Maki en souriant.

-T'es bien optimiste. Je te signale que les troisièmes ne veulent se soumettre à personne.

-Et bien ils n'auront qu'à être des alliés plutôt qu'être sous nos ordres.

-Si tu le dis.

Maki rigola du ton sceptique qu'avait employé son ami alors que ce dernier soupira, inquiet, puis il ébouriffa les cheveux bruns déjà désordonnés de son leader.

-Tu arrêtes de te moquer de moi !

-Hors de question, tu es trop expressif, faut être fou pour ne pas rire.

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

Les amis se retournèrent en direction de la voix ironique qui venait de se faire entendre.

-Hiromi, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Kyo hargneux

-Je me promène.

-C'est quoi ce mensonge ? S'exclama Kyo

-J'ai entendu ce que tu viens de dire Chogari, fit Hiromi, tu nous prends pour qui pour croire que l'on va te suivre ?

-Le groupe MISATO envahit bien tes plates-bandes. Donc je te passe tes hommes y comprit mon lieutenant ici présent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu y gagnes ? C'est les terminales ton objectif.

-Je sais, mais, je préfère éliminer les problèmes rapidement et comme tu l'as dis, mon objectif c'est les terminales alors je ne peux pas disperser mes hommes. Fit Maki

-C'est tout, tu nous passe une poignée de tes hommes pour que l'on puisse massacrer MISATO sans aucune condition. Ajouta Hiromi méfiant

-Laisse-moi juste Nabu ! S'exclama Kyo

-N'importe quoi.

-S'il te plait réfléchis-y avec tes lieutenants, je te laisse jusqu'à demain, après je donne la date du combat aux terminales. J'espère pouvoir compter sur toi. Déclara Maki

Hiromi tourna les talons sans un mot, laissant Maki et Kyo en plan.

-Croisons les doigts maintenant, et rentrons, on ne va pas rester là toute notre vie ! S'exclama Maki plein d'entrain.

Kyo baissa la tête, visiblement dépité par le comportement de Maki, faisant tomber ses mèches rouges devant ses yeux noirs, et ils continuèrent leur chemin.

* * *

Le reste de la soirée se passa aussi calmement que possible, Genji buvait dans la boite de nuit où il avait l'habitude d'aller avec Ruka.

Serizawa se détendait dans sa chambre sous le regard bienveillant de la lune.

Asuka errait dans la ville pour se vider l'esprit.

Tokio se retournait dans son lit attendant le sommeil.

Maki après s'être changé chez lui était allé travailler suivit de Kyo, qui surveillait Tokaji et Izaki qui étaient venu une fois encore manger dans ce restaurant ensemble.

Et à la radio on passait « Why or not why » de Hiroyuki Oshima.

_**Et voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle plait à tout le monde et que tous les membres de on bien reçut leur mp. Ensuite **__**pour milly strange girl et beiiveii comme vous n'êtes pas inscrit, je vous réponds que maintenant :**_

_**-milly : alors est-ce qu'il y a l'air d'y avoir ton couple fétiche ? Et merci pour l'orthographe de Shoji je ferais attention ! :D**_

_**-beiiveii : je suis contente que tu aime et oui tu es en droit à réclamer la suite !**_

_**Kiss tout le monde !! **_


	4. L'aube

Le lendemain, Maki avait réunit tous ses hommes afin de les mettre au courant de son plan face aux terminales et à ceux de MISATO.

-Vous avez compris ? Demanda Maki à la fin de ses explications

-Oui t'inquiètes !

-Je tiens quand même à vous dire que l'on aura surement à se battre seul face à MISATO et que le groupe qui sera avec moi sera en sous-nombre. Ajouta Kyo

Tous hochèrent la tête.

-Et que les terminales sont vachement fort.

-Arrêtes d'être pessimiste Kyo. On va tous les massacrer !

Tous les élèves de premières approuvèrent sous le rire de Maki.

-T'es tout le temps heureux ? Demanda Asuka

-Bien sûr sauf quand je suis triste ! S'exclama Maki

Asuka resta perplexe un moment face à une telle réponse, ce n'est que lorsque Kyo lui ébouriffa les cheveux que le guérit se réveilla.

-Où est passé Chogari ?

-Il est partit rependre la nouvelle.

-Pardon ?

Juste à ce moment (nda : C'est pour ça que j'aime les fanfictions, il y a un bon timing) une voix se fit entendre dans les enceintes.

-Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que je dérange personne, je voulais juste faire passer un message aux terminales. Rendez-vous demain à 18h au lycée de Suzuran pour un changement de chef !

Un rire gamin résonna dans tout Suzuran.

-Ah, et c'est l'armée de Tamao-kun et GPS que je veux affronter, alors pas d'absent, ok ?

Maki débrancha le micro et partit aussi tranquillement qu'il était venu. On pouvait se demander si il se rendait compte qu'il venait de décider quand aurait eu lien la bataille finale entre les premières et les terminales.

Genji été sur le toit entouré de ses lieutenants et de quelques uns de ses hommes.

-Genji on va pouvoir se les faire ces enfoirés ! S'exclama Chuta

-On va les massacrer ! Ajouta Makise

Genji eut un sourire en coin tout en allumant une nouvelle cigarette.

Serizawa été lui en train de faire une partie de mah-jong.

-Pas d'absent ? Dans ce cas tout le monde est de la partie.

-Tu veux même pas laisser l'illusion d'une chance à ton protégé ? Demanda Shoji

-Non, et puis je préfère amener trop d'homme que pas assez.

-Ça risque d'être amusant. Ajouta Tokio

-Mais pourquoi aussi GPS ? Grogna Tokaji

-Arrêtes de râler, Tokaji ! S'exclama Manobu

-C'est vrai quoi ! Dis-toi que l'on va les éclater plus facilement ! Fit son frère

-Comme si on avait besoin de GPS pour ça ! Contredit Tokaji

Serizawa sourit. Décidément il ne comprendrait surement jamais la haine que Tokaji avait envers GPS, ils n'étaient pas tous blonds.

* * *

De leur côté le groupe MISATO été réunis dans leur repère, tous les membres attendaient la réaction de leur chef suite au message diffusé par Maki.

-Vous avez entendus, il faut que personne ne manque à l'appel. Pas le choix on va être obligé de s'en mêler.

Ces yeux marron s'illuminèrent tandis qu'un sourire apparurent sur son visage, sous les gloussements rauque de ses hommes. Nabu en était sur : il n'allait pas s'ennuyer.

* * *

-Bien ça c'est fait ! S'exclama Maki alors qu'il venait de regagner sa classe

Asuka lui donna un coup sur la tête avant d'hurler.

-Arrêtes de prendre autant de risque ! À chaque fois que tu vas déclarer la guerre il faut que tu le fasses seul ! T'as des hommes sous ton commandement, utilise-les jusqu'à ce qu'ils rendent l'âme !

Maki se contenta de rire face aux remontrances d'Asuka pendant que Kyo écoutait la conversation d'un groupe de première.

-Heureusement que c'est Maki qui est notre chef.

-On en a bavé quand on avait Asuka pour chef dans la classe C.

-Mon pauvre gars, enfin c'est quand même quelqu'un de bien.

-Ouais il nous fait des sales commentaires que lorsqu'il s'inquiète.

-Je vois Asuka est donc le grand frère de notre groupe. Fit Kyo

-Ah tu nous écoutais ?

-Oui. Répondit calmement Kyo

-Enfin tu sais nous on qualifie Asuka autrement.

-Et comment ? Demanda Kyo intrigué

-Tu ne le répéteras pas ?

-Mais non.

-Asuka c'est… la mère poule des premières.

Kyo les regarda interdit avant de valait mieux pas qu'il lui dise à Asuka.

* * *

Du côté de la bande de Serizawa tout le monde avait repris ses activités le plus normalement que possible.

-Merde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Tokaji ?

-J'ai plus de clope.

-Tu veux que je t'en passe ?

-Te dérange pas Shoji je devais m'en acheter de toute façon.

-À tout à l'heure alors.

-Ouais c'est ça.

Tokaji quitta ses amis pour se rendre dans le tabac qui se trouvait près du lycée. Franchement quelle idée il avait eu de lui filer plus de la moitié des clopes qui lui restait.

Il arriva rapidement ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps il avait marché vite. Il prit son paquet de cigarette et s'apprêta à aller payer lorsqu'il entendit une voix familière.

-Tokaji !

Ce dernier se retourna.

-Ah, c'est toi.

* * *

Izaki venait enfin d'arriver au tabac, il s'était enfin à se les acheter, ses clopes. Depuis quelques temps il n'arrêtait pas de les taxer. C'est là qu'il vit ce crétin de brun qu'il ne peut pas se blairer, Tokaji. Il soupira résigné à se retrouver même si les choses s'étaient calmées, leur relation restait tendue. Alors pourquoi une partie de lui était content de le voir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Tokaji mais pas pour lui

-Je savais bien que tu viendrais ici si je te prenais tes clopes. Répondit une voix féminine

Izaki ne pouvait la voir car il s'était caché dans le rayon d'à côté. Caché ? Pourquoi il se cachait au fait ?

-Tu me voulais quoi ? Demanda Tokaji visiblement agacé

-Juste te voir.

-Franchement on s'est vu hier.

-Je sais mais j'avais envie de te voir aujourd'hui aussi ! S'exclama la jeune fille apparemment vexée

-Si tu veux. Répondit-il nonchalamment

-Pourquoi t'es aussi froid ? Je suis ta copine depuis un moment déjà !

Izaki ne put se retenir, il se retourna pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait la fille. Banale. Cheveux plutôt court et un visage fin. Elle était en uniforme surement qu'elle séchait.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et s'inclina poliment, c'est comme ça que Tokaji le remarqua.

-T'es là aussi ?

-Oui. Izaki ne savait pas trop quoi dire et était mal à l'aise

La jeune fille les regarda alternativement.

-Bon je te laisse Tokaji, j'ai un truc à faire avec les filles !

-D'accord on se voit ce soir de toute façon, Saku.

La Saku en question hocha la tête avant d'embrasser, de manière chaste certes mais tout de même, Tokaji. Izaki resta perplexe devant la scène, et devant l'attitude de son rival. Ça avait l'air tout ce qu'il y a de plus naturel. Quand ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Izaki ne put s'empêcher de demander :

-Elle t'embrasse souvent comme ça ?

-Quoi ? T'espère quand même que je vais te répondre.

-Quand tu m'as posé une question personnelle j'ai répondu !

-Je t'ai juste demandé si t'avais des sœurs.

Izaki le regarda sans ciller tandis que le brun soupirait. Il était aussi chiant que beau, cette pensée traversa rapidement Tokaji avant qu'il ne réponde.

-Ouais ça lui arrive. Content ?

-Non.

Tokaji regarda perplexe le décoloré qui s'en aller, puis sans y faire plus attention il alla payer.

* * *

Izaki venait de retourner sur le toit là où était les membres de GPS. Depuis son retour personne n'avait osé s'approcher de lui-même pas Genji, il avait l'air énervé et qui voudrait se prendre un coup à la place d'un autre. Izaki s'en était aperçut mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si cette fille lui sortait par les yeux et puis d'abord pourquoi elle l'énervait ? Tokaji était un adolescent comme les autres le fait qu'il est une copine ne devrait pas le mettre dans cet état surtout que, merde, c'était de la fille dont il était jaloux.

-Ça va pas Izaki ? C'était risqué Chuta

-T'occupes !

-Ok c'est bon m'agresse pas !

Chuta repartit avec les autres laissant le blond à ses idées noires.

_**Chapitre 4 en ligne ! Alors ça plait toujours ? Je continue ? Dite- moi que oui !**_

_**Kyrua j'ai bien reçus ton mp il m'a fait plaisir !**_

_**milly strange girl j'espère qu'il y a bien ton couple préféré et que tu t'es pas trompé, tu veux vraiment pas me dire ton hypothèse ? Je compte sur toi pour le prochain chapitre !!**_

_**beiiveii c'est vrai que ma fic ressemble aux films de Crows zero (yeux qui brilles) ! T'es pas la seule qui a vu du yaoi dans les films !!**_

_**Kiss.**_


	5. Bataille: Première VS Terminales

La bataille finale arriva enfin, le lendemain à 18h pile au lycée de Suzuran tout GPS et l'armée de Serizawa étaient sur place et attendaient l'armée de Maki. Ils arrivèrent bien vite. Les terminales virent arrivé pleins de jeunes en uniformes de Suzuran, Maki, Kyo et Asuka en tête. Ils se stoppèrent à quelques mètres du groupe de terminale.

-Alors comme ça t'as aussi des secondes. Fit Serizawa à Maki

-J'avais bien dis que je ne voulais pas d'absent, Tamao-chan.

Puis il se tourna vers ses lieutenants.

-Kyo, Asuka on fait ce qui est prévu.

Après quelques minutes où les camps se faisaient face les chefs ordonnèrent l'assaut. Tous les élèves se jetèrent sur leurs adversaires, Genji et Serizawa se battaient côte à côte essayant de se frayer un passage dans la marée humaine. Shoji lui faisait des prises de judo à tous ceux qui se jetaient sur lui sans aucune distinction. Les frères Mikami semblaient s'amuser plus qu'autre chose.

Kyo, lui, indiqua à un groupe de premières qu'ils devaient filer. Ils se faufilèrent dans l'établissement. Asuka de son côté avait déjà pénétré les lieux avec son groupe donnant des coups de tête à tous ceux qui l'en empêchait.

Un groupe du côté de Maki avait réussit à bloquer Izaki et Tokaji. Ces derniers étaient dos au mur dans tous les sens du terme, pendant que les élèves armés de batte les encerclaient.

-Oh ! Cria Maki qui venait de mettre KO un terminal

Il se dirigea vers la bande et sans prévenir en mis un à terre grâce à un coup de poing.

-Qu'est-ce que j'avais dis ? On se bat à main nu ! Confisqué ! Dit-il en prenant les battes

Puis il repartit se battre.

-Un vrai courant d'air. Commenta Tokaji

-Moi qui pensais que Serizawa n'était entouré que de mecs lâches et sans principe.

-Putain Izaki tu ne vas pas recommencer !

-Tu t'es vite sentis visé dis-moi.

-Non sans blague ? Tous les jours que je t'entends faire des sales sous-entendu parce que monsieur a mal pris son passage à tabac !

-Parce que tu crois que c'est pardonnable ce que tu as fais ? Demanda Izaki outré par la réaction de Tokaji

-Il me semble que t'as bien passé Genji à tabac et lui au moins n'en fait pas tout un plat !

Les premières qui encerclaient Izaki et Tokaji restaient perplexe et ne savaient pas quoi faire, il n'y avait que ces deux là pour se battre alors qu'ils étaient dans le même camp et face à leur adversaire.

-On n'a qu'à profité qu'ils ne fassent plus attention à nous pour les avoir par surprise. Proposa un des première, tous acceptèrent la proposition

Ils se jetèrent sur les rivaux sur sûr de leur coup sauf que ces derniers avaient répliqués avec violence. Dés qu'un des premières se jetaient soit sur Izaki soit sur Tokaji il se retrouvait projeté à plusieurs mètre, alors que ces deux là continuaient à s'engueuler.

* * *

La scène été observée par Asuka depuis une des fenêtres de l'avant dernier étage.

-Ils sont impressionnant. Lâcha-t-il ébahit

-T'es arrivé loin avec tes hommes mais c'est fini.

Asuka tourna la tête en direction de la personne qui lui avait parlé.

-Tu participes au combat, Tokio ?

-Surpris ? Fit Tokio

-Un peu ouais le petit protégé de Suzuran qui participe à la bataille, c'est surprenant. T'attends pas à ce que je te fasse des cadeaux.

-Qui a dis que j'avais besoin que tu m'en fasses ?

Tokio et Asuka se regardaient dans les yeux, sûr d'eux. Avant que leurs hommes lancent l'assaut suivi d'Asuka et Tokio qui commencèrent à s'affronter. Comme il l'avait dit plus tôt Asuka se battait sérieusement, ne voulant laisser aucune chance de gagner à l'ami du monstre de Suzuran, mais ce dernier n'était pas faible et il se battait comme un malade, dans tous les sens du terme.

Au moment où Asuka alla lui décrocher une droite, son bras fut stoppé et il se retrouva à terre, quand il se releva il aperçut Chuta et Makise à côté de Tokio.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Tokio surpris

-On vient juste s'assurer que ta tête ne prend pas de mauvais coup. Répondit Chuta

-Tant que ta tête ne risque rien on ne s'en mêle pas, OK ? Expliqua Makise

-Les gars…

-Ce type s'est vraiment le protégé de Suzuran, un vrai gamin. Fit Asuka en se redressant, lequel des chefs des terminales vous envoi ?

-D'où tu crois qu'on obéirait à Serizawa ? S'exclama Chuta

-Ouais c'est les frères Mikami qui nous ont demandés d'aider Tokio parce qu'il n'avait plus de super glue et il fallait surtout pas le dire ! Cria plus fort Makise

Tout le monde déboussolé par sa débilité profonde regardait Makise, non ce n'était pas possible d'être bête à ce point il devait faire exprès.

-Abrutit de gorille. Lâcha Chuta à l'attention de Makise

-D'où tu me traites d'abruti, abruti toi-même !

-Je commence en avoir marre ! Hurla Tokio, faisant peur aux autres

Il se jeta sur Asuka en lui criant qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, il était déchainé. Asuka sembla ravi par ce changement de comportement et se battait à son tour encore plus violemment. Chuta et Makise regardaient la scène en se demandant si ils n'étaient pas de trop et s'étaient consolés sur les premières.

* * *

Maki était encore en bas en train se battre face à des terminales, essayant d'atteindre Serizawa, ce dernier était toujours en train de se frayer un passage dans la marée humaine tant bien que mal aux côtés de Genji.

-Vas-y. Avait déclaré le roi de Suzuran

-Pardon ?

-Tu fonces vers Maki sans réfléchir je te couvre.

Serizawa se contenta d'hocher la tête, c'était pas le moment idéal pour discuter tout en se faisant attaquer au risque de se faire battre. Quoi Tokaji et Izaki ? Ils ne discutent pas ils se _disputent_. D'ailleurs de leur côté la situation n'avait pas changé.

-Tu m'énerves vraiment avec des manies de fille ! S'exclama Tokaji tout en mettant un coup de tête à un première

-Fille ! Ose répéter que je suis une gonzesse ! Répondit Izaki tout en frappant un autre élève

-Gonzesse ! T'es une gonzesse !

-C'est vrai que tu dois en savoir beaucoup avec ta Saku !

-Qu'est-ce que ça vient foutre là dedans ? Demanda Tokaji puis comme un déclic, tu serais pas jaloux ?

-Quoi ? S'égosilla Izaki

-J'ai fait dans le mille, t'as personne ? Demanda Tokaji fier d'avoir eu Izaki

-Comme si je pouvais être jaloux de…

Izaki ne put finir sa phrase car il s'était pris un coup auquel il répondit rapidement. Leur combat à tout les deux continua les rivaux envoyaient au tapis tous ceux qui les attaquaient sous les regards discret et inquiet de Tokaji pour Izaki et vice versa.

* * *

Kyo lui courait dans les couloirs de Suzuran avec ses hommes, ils n'avaient pour l'instant rencontré aucune embuche. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à plusieurs élèves de Suzuran, Kyo s'arrêta et attendit de voir se qu'ils allaient faire, quand Hiromi s'avançât pour se mettre en tête de file suivit de ses lieutenants.

-Que les choses soit bien claires, c'est vous qui avez besoin de notre aide pour MISATO. Déclara Hiromi en défiant Kyo de le contredire

-Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ce que tu dis est vrai. Répondit Kyo ne pouvant s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire

Après leur accord muet ils partirent donc tous vers le repère MISATO. Ils se retrouvèrent vite dans le local où se trouvait la bande.

Les membres de MISATO étaient installés et les attendaient.

-Vous êtes arrivés plutôt rapidement je trouve. Fit Nabu en se levant de son vieux fauteuil

Sans plus de cérémonie les deux camps s'affrontèrent. Seuls Nabu et Kyo se regardaient quelques instants.

-Ça va être la première fois que l'on se bat l'un contre l'autre. Fit Nabu

-Je m'en fous. Lança Kyo d'un ton froid

Puis ils commencèrent à se battre, Kyo avait un sacré avantage alors qu'il venait encore une fois de mettre Nabu à terre ce dernier rigola.

-Si il n'y avait pas eu cet abrutit ce serait pour MISATO tes coups, et pas contre.

-Et alors ? J'ai changé. Fit Kyo

-Dis-moi Kyo-kun, tu crois que tous mes pions sont ici ou bien je les ais dispersé comme ton très cher ami ? Demanda-t-il

Nabu regarda Kyo avec un air de psychopathe gravé sur son visage, il semblait sûr de lui et Kyo n'aimait pas ça.

-Tu veux savoir n'est-ce pas, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire ?

-C'est quoi ton délire Nabu ? S'exclama Kyo appréhendant la réponse

-Non. La vraie question est quel est ton délire à toi ? T'étais le chef on avait plusieurs collèges sous notre contrôle on aurait pu se faire Suzuran, juste tous les deux. Pourquoi t'es partis pile avant la bataille contre le collège de Kayago ? Pourquoi ?

Nabu avait hurlé sur sa dernière phrase, Kyo lui semblait se rappeler de douloureux souvenir.

-J'étais pas vraiment en vie. Répondit Kyo, j'allais et venais, je gagnais, je perdais. Je m'ennuyais c'est pour cette raison que j'ai crée MISATO puis tout ça m'a lassé et Maki a été un nouveau départ. Je ne compte pas rejoindre de nouveau MISATO.

-Je m'en doutais à vrai dire. Commença Nabu, enfin je suis quand même persuadé que la mort de Chogari me fera du bien.

-Quoi ? Hurla Kyo

-J'ai mis un pion en bas devant le lycée de Suzuran avec comme objectif de tuer ton ami. Je ne te l'ais pas dis ? Nabu parlait aussi calmement que s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Kyo lui décocha une droite qui assomma le leader de MISATO avant de partir en courant. Maki était en danger.

* * *

_**Voilà mon chapitre 05 ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours !**_

_**Merci pour vos review normalement comme d'habitude les inscrits ont eu leur mp, autrement je réponds maintenant : **_

_**-milly strange girl je vais essayer de poster aussi vite sauf que du chapitre 01 aux chapitre 04 tout était déjà écrit mais je vais quand même tous faire pour tenir le rythme.**_

_**-beiiveii : Ah tu as accepté Saku alors ? En tout cas ça me fait plaisir que tu trouve Izaki jaloux mignon et je vais m'en servir de sa jalousie ne t'inquiètes pas (rire sadique en fond) !!**_


	6. Gaffe

En bas Serizawa était enfin en train de se battre contre Maki, il était difficile de savoir qui avait l'avantage, on ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'ils tombaient et se relevaient. Les frères de cœur riaient entre deux coups, ils s'amusaient oubliant que le gagnant déciderait du nouveau propriétaire du toit de Suzuran.

Un coup plus violent que les autres envoya Maki à quelques mètres par terre. Sonné, il ne se releva pas tout de suite, se contentant de s'agenouiller. Un élève de Suzuran se mit alors devant lui.

-Retourne avec les autres, ordonna Maki.

L'étrange élève sourit et souleva Chogari en lui attrapant le bras.

-T'as besoin d'aide Maki ! Rigola Serizawa

-Chogari ! Hurla Kyo

Kyo venait d'arriver effrayé, il soupira de soulagement en voyant la surprise se peindre sur le visage de Maki.

-Je suis arrivé à temps, lâcha-t-il finalement en reprenant son souffle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Serizawa agressif.

-Ce serait trop long, mais je dois partir d'ici avec Chogari avant…

Avant que Kyo ne finissent sa phrase, l'étrange élève partit en courant, n'ayant plus de support Maki s'écroula.

-Maki !

-Chogari !

Serizawa et Kyo accoururent vers Maki ; arrivé à sa hauteur, ils virent que ce dernier perdait du sang abondamment. Les deux hommes ordonnèrent l'arrêt du combat et firent appeler une ambulance. Asuka arriva vite et commença à effectuer les premiers soins.

-Reculez ! Ordonna Asuka, vous gênez plus qu'autre chose !

Malgré l'ordre Serizawa, Kyo, Genji, Chuta, Makise, Tokaji, Izaki, Shoji, Tokio et les frères Mikami étaient encore regroupés autour de Maki.

Asuka leur jeta un coup d'œil puis ordonna d'une voix calme et en gardant son sang froid.

-Quand j'ai dis « reculez » je disais ça pour tout le monde.

-Mais Asuka…Commença Kyo.

-Pas de mais. Vous allez gêner l'ambulance qui va arriver, répliqua Asuka.

Après quelques hésitations tous s'éloignèrent, Tokio dû forcer la main à Serizawa avec l'aide de Genji, Kyo lui faisait confiance à Asuka.

-Dis gamin ? Fit Go à Asuka.

-Quoi ? Dit le « gamin ».

-L'ambulance arrive quand ? Demanda Manabu

-Dans deux minutes à peine j'ai appelé l'hôpital le plus proche et en plus je connais un des médecins. Répondit Asuka

Asuka restait là, il posait des questions tel que « Tu peux me dire ton âge ? » « C'est quoi ton prénom ? » « C'est cool, et le mien ? » « On est où ?» pour s'assurer en permanence que Maki était conscient. Ce petit questionnaire dura jusqu'à ce que l'ambulance arrive.

De l'ambulance sortit une femme dans la quarantaine, elle se précipita vers Maki suivit de deux ambulanciers.

-C'est bon Asuka on prend la suite, tu as bien fait. Fit la femme.

-Ok, prépares-toi à recevoir du monde à l'hôpital. Répondit Asuka en montrant d'un signe de tête les adolescents qui s'inquiétaient pour Maki

L'ambulance partit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Puis la seule personne ayant gardée son sang froid, informa les autres :

-Bien maintenant on n'a plus qu'à patienter, on va se rendre dans une des salles d'attente de l'hôpital et puis on verra bien.

-Ok Asuka, tu nous y amènes ? Demanda Tokio à celui qui avait été son adversaire.

Asuka hocha la tête et fit signe aux lieutenants de le suivre et ordonna aux autres de rentrer chez eux. Sauf que dans de telle circonstance, il est dur de garder son calme et on agit souvent sous le coup de pulsion.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Demanda Serizawa, sa voix tremblant ainsi que tout son corps

-Serizawa… Commença Genji tout en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien rival.

Mais Serizawa se dégagea rapidement et se dirigea vers Kyo l'attrapant par le col. Il le regarda avec toute la rage qu'il pouvait ressentir en cet instant.

-C'était quoi qui est trop long à expliquer ? Demanda le monstre de Suzuran

A cet instant Kyo comprit pourquoi il avait un tel surnom, mais ce n'était pas les menaces de Serizawa qui l'inquiétait le plus.

-Quand je suis allé me battre contre MISATO, leur chef Nabu m'a dit qu'il avait envoyé un type pour… Kyo ne put finir sa phrase.

-MISATO, Répéta Serizawa.

-C'est pas pour vous déranger, mais c'est qui MISATO ? Demanda Shoji.

Serizawa et en particulier Kyo semblaient gênés par la question et ne dirent rien.

-MISATO est l'ancien groupe auquel appartenait Kyo, c'est eux qui sont à l'origine du passage à tabac. Apparemment ils voulaient profiter de la guerre entre les premières et les terminales pour prendre le pouvoir à Suzuran. Expliqua Asuka.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Si c'est vraiment de la faute à MAZITO…Commença Makise

-MISATO. Corrigea Chuta

-Oui MISATO. Pourquoi vous êtes pas venus vous expliquer ? Continua le gorille

-Maki a dit qu'on allait assumer les conneries de MISATO et vous affronter, le pourquoi du comment je m'en fous. Répondit Asuka, vous voulez rester ici à discuter dans le vent ou bien on va voir Maki ?

Tout le monde décida qu'il était préférable d'aller voir Maki, et de parler du reste avec le malade. C'est donc en suivant Asuka et après une demi-heure de marche qu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. C'était un hôpital plutôt petit tout blanc et en voyant l'extérieur on pouvait douter de l'hygiène dans laquelle avait lieu les opérations. Asuka se présenta à l'accueil.

-Je voudrais savoir où se trouve un étudiant qui a été envoyé il y a quelques minutes.

-Ah Kenichi-sama ! S'exclama l'infermière, l'opération vient juste de se terminer. Voulez-vous que je prévienne Kenichi-sensei ?

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

La femme qui venait d'arriver était la même que celle de l'ambulance. Bien qu'elle faisait son âge et qu'elle n'était pas la déesse Vénus en personne, il se dégageait d'elle une certaine confiance mélangé à de la fierté et à de la douceur.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda abruptement Serizawa.

-Je ne sais comment mais j'ai réussi. J'ai pourtant cru à plusieurs reprises qu'il allait me filer entre les doigts. Répondit Kenichi.

Tous soupirèrent de soulagement.

-Mais ? Fit Asuka

-Tu t'en étais douté. Dit le médecin, votre ami ne s'est pas réveillé et je ne saurais dire quand exactement ce sera le cas. Vous pouvez quand même le voir et lui parler, il vous entend.

Après leur avoir donné le numéro de chambre dans laquelle se trouvait Maki, Kenichi partit s'occuper d'autre patient, ce fut donc Asuka qui servit une fois encore de guide. Les jumeaux en profitèrent pour assouvir leur curiosité.

-Kenichi-sama ? Fit Go.

-Kenichi-sensei ? Dit à son tour Manabu.

-Vous avez des liens de parenté ? S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps, t'as une famille de bourge ?

-Kenichi-sensei est ma mère et ouais ma famille se démerde pas trop mal côté fric. La majorité des hôpitaux du Japon nous appartient. Répondit fièrement Asuka.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à Suzuran ? Hurlèrent les jumeaux.

-On y est. Indiqua Asuka quand ils furent arrivés devant une porte.

C'est Kyo qui ouvrit la porte mais c'est Serizawa qui entra suivit de Kyo puis d'Asuka. Les lieutenants se sentant d'un coup mal à l'aise et de trop n'entraient qu'après quelques hésitations.

Maki était là, pale. De ses bras, on pouvait y voir une perfusion et d'autres aiguilles qui le reliaient à différentes machines, les paupières closes, il avait besoin d'aide pour respirer. Serizawa et Kyo s'étaient installés de chaque côté du lit et ne dirent rien, Asuka commença alors son monologue.

-Toi qui arrêtais pas de te plaindre parce que tu ne dormais pas assez, on peut dire que t'as régler le problème de manière radicale.

Seuls les bips des machines qui représentaient les battements du cœur.

-Quel silence de plomb quand t'es pas là. Continua Asuka, faut vite que tu te réveilles, ok ?

Nouveau silence, Kyo fit un mince sourire à Asuka comme un remerciement muet.

-Quand tu seras réveillé il faudra que tu m'explique deux ou trois trucs. Ajouta Serizawa, quelle idée stupide t'assumer les conneries de ton copain.

-Et deux secondes, les conneries de MISATO ne sont pas les miennes ! S'exclama Kyo

-Faut assumer les conneries de ses hommes comme Genji, t'es d'accord avec moi gamin ? S'exclama Chuta à l'attention de Maki

-T'arrêtes de toujours tout ramener à moi, t'es chiant. Protesta Genji.

-GPS rampe vraiment devant leur chef. Evite de faire ça. Conseilla Tokaji à Maki.

-Ecoute pas ce con de brun, utilise tes hommes au maximum, tu t'occuperas de leur état de santé plus tard. Contredit Izaki.

-Ah tu vois Maki lui aussi dit comme moi ! S'exclama ravi Asuka.

-Tu sais ce qu'il va te faire le con de brun ? Menaça Tokaji à Izaki.

-Dis Chogari tu paries avec moi qu'il va attacher Izaki et lui faire quelque plaisir. Fit semblant de chuchoter Go.

-Non, paries plutôt avec moi : Tokaji va permettre à Izaki de lui faire des gâteries. Nuance. Ajouta Manabu.

-La ferme ! S'exclamèrent les concernés exactement au même moment.

-Woo ! Quelle synchronisation ! Vous deux au lit ça doit être mortel ! Continuèrent les frères Mikami.

Ni une ni deux Izaki essaya d'attraper Manabu pendant que Tokaji pourchassait Go. Tout le monde riait en suivant le rythme des bips.

Quand le médecin arriva en ouvrant la porte.

-On est dans un hôpital, pas dans une garderie ! Hurla cette dernière.

-Désolé maman, on fera attention. S'excusa Asuka.

-Bien sur que vous allez faire attention, c'est deux visiteurs maximum à partir de maintenant. Ordonna la mère d'Asuka d'une voix calme et sans appel.

Tout le monde se regardait puis on décida que Genji et Serizawa seraient les premiers à rester, car bien que Kyo s'inquiétait pour Maki, il ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien avec Serizawa.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, ils restèrent un moment à se regarder le blanc de l'œil jusqu'à ce que Makise demande :

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Là rien faudra juste que quelqu'un vienne remplacer Genji et Serizawa dans une demi-heure. Répondit Tokio.

-C'est sur il y aura au moins moi. Dit Kyo, je suppose que tu viendras avec moi Asuka.

Ce dernier semblait dans la lune et regardait un point précis en face de lui, ce n'est que quand Kyo le rappela qu'il réagit.

-De quoi ? Fit Asuka une fois ses esprits retrouvés.

-Je te demandais si tu viens avec moi ? Redemanda Kyo.

- Ah euh désolé trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre. Répondit son ami.

-Pourquoi ? Fit alors Kyo surprit.

-Disons que j'ai quelque chose à faire.

Et il partit rapidement ne donnant aucune explication sous les regards surprit et interrogatifs des adolescents. Tout un coup des bruits de talon se firent entendre et une tornade se jeta au coup de Tokaji.

-Baka !! Tu m'as fait peur !! S'exclama la jeune fille.

A son apparition le sang d'Izaki ne fit qu'un tour et il lui fallut utiliser toutes son énergie pour se calmer. Izaki ne la connaissait que trop bien.

-Saku qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Tokaji visiblement exaspéré.

-Eh bien comme je ne te voyais pas j'ai voulu aller à ton lycée et là-bas on m'a dit que tu été partis à l'hôpital, alors j'ai accouru ici le plus vite possible !! Hurla à présent Saku elle semblait paniqué.

-Super c'est cool d'être venu, et maintenant que tu sais qu'il va bien tu vas pouvoir te tirer. Izaki avait lâché sa phrase de la manière la plus énervée qu'il aurait pu même son visage n'était plus neutre

-Hein qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Lâcha Manabu, je veux faire sa connaissance moi !

-Moi aussi ! S'exclama Go

Puis très vite ils furent suivit des autres adolescents qui rêvaient d'avoir une copine. Tokaji fit barrage entre les garçons et son amie en disant qu'un à la fois ça serait mieux tandis que Saku rigolait et acceptait de donner son numéro de téléphone. Enervé, Izaki partit à l'intérieur de l'hôpital en soufflant. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait avoir l'air bête ce Tokaji en voulant défendre sa petite amie alors qu'elle ne se gênait pas pour donner son numéro à des garçons qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Lui ne ferait pas ça à Tokaji, lui il n'accepterait pas de se faire ouvertement draguer alors que ce crétin de brun serait à côté.

Izaki grogna, il était encore partit dans un de ses délires où il sortait avec Tokaji. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrêtait de s'imaginer en couple avec Tokaji ces derniers temps ? La fatigue, oui c'est ça c'est à cause de la fatigue. Persuadé qu'il avait raison, Izaki s'allongea sur un des lits d'une chambre qui était inoccupée, les paupières closes et résolu, il voulut se glisser dans les bras de Morphée. Mais apparemment quelqu'un en avait décidé autrement. Alors qu'il était tranquillement allongé, il sentit que quelqu'un posait sa main sur son front.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il bien déterminé à engueuler celui qui l'avait dérangé.

-Excuse, je voulais voir si t'avais de la fièvre ou un truc de ce genre.

Izaki ouvrit brusquement les yeux, la personne qui venait de parler à l'instant était Tokaji. Soit c'était un rêve ou bien Tokaji avait eu une envie soudaine d'être gentil avec lui.

-Ça t'intéresse ma santé ? Répliqua Izaki, tu devrais plutôt aller voir ta petite copine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis comme merde ? Quelle petite copine ? Demanda Tokaji un peu perdu.

-Ta Saku bien entendu ! S'exclama Izaki agacé par l'attitude de son interlocuteur.

-Saku n'est pas petite. Fit Tokaji.

-Ta petite amie, ta fiancée ou je sais pas trop quelle connerie ! Hurla à présent Izaki.

Il avait vraiment l'impression que Tokaji le prenait pour un con.

-C'est rien de tout ça Saku pour moi. Dit Tokaji qui s'était assis sur le lit aux côté d'Izaki.

Un rêve ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve Izaki en était sur. Il ne pensait pas s'endormir si vite, mais après tout qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire autant en profiter. C'est sur cette pensée qu'Izaki attrapa la nuque de son rival afin de permettre à leur visage de se rapprocher, et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le baiser bien qu'au début chaste partit précipitamment tellement Izaki mettait de la ferveur. Tokaji essaya de se dégager, ne comprenant décidément rien à la situation, mais la pression qu'exerçait le coloré était forte et quelque part, il voulait se dégager uniquement afin de demander des explications, le baiser ne le dérangeant aucunement.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ayant besoin d'air, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, que Tokaji en profita pour s'arracher à l'emprise d'Izaki. Il le regarda interdit.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? Demanda Tokaji perturbé.

-Ah ce n'était pas un rêve. Souffla Izaki en guise de réponse.

Puis il se réveilla brusquement.

-Ah ! Mais je t'ai…Alors que…

Izaki ne savait vraiment pas où se mettre, que ça lui serve de leçon, ne jamais agir sur le coup d'une impulsion.

-Je ne savais pas que tu été de se bord là. Fit Tokaji.

-C'est pas ça, j'ai juste cru que je rêvais et que… Se défendit Izaki.

-Je veux pas savoir ce que tu fais dans tes rêves. Coupa Tokaji, c'est vraiment bizarre que tu m'embrasse comme ça d'un coup.

Izaki voulut répliquer quelque chose mais Saku entra dans la pièce et informa Tokaji :

-J'ai eu ma tante au téléphone, elle voudrait que tu me ramènes à la maison et puis ainsi tu mangeras avec nous.

-Ce qu'elle peut être chiante ma mère des fois. Dit Tokaji agacé.

-Attend ta mère c'est sa tante ? Demanda Izaki à Tokaji.

-Ben ouais, on est cousin. Répondit ce dernier l'air de rien.

* * *

De leur côté Genji et Serizawa été encore dans la chambre de Maki dans le silence le plus total. Puis voulant réconforter son ancien rival, Genji dit :

-Tu devrais pas t'en faire. Le médecin a dit qu'il va finir par se réveiller.

-Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre des conseils ? Demanda Serizawa énervé

-Quoi ?

-Tu m'a conseillé de le laisser se prendre quelques coups, super il s'est pris un coup de couteau ! Mais que la vie est belle ! S'énervait Serizawa

-Arrêtes de dire que c'est de ma faute, le seul coupable c'est l'enfoiré qui l'a planté, ni moi ni Kyo ! Genji était lui aussi énervé, pour une fois qu'il faisait un effort

Les deux terminales se levèrent pour se faire face, ils n'en pouvaient plus, ils avaient l'impression que tout s'accumulait. Genji voyant Serizawa à bout s'approcha de lui le plus calmement possible et le prit d'un coup dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais c'est gênant, c'est un truc de pd ! S'exclama Serizawa troublé.

-Mais non dis toi que c'est de l'amour virile. Répliqua sèchement Genji.

Cela fit rire Serizawa qui répondit à l'étreinte mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se mit à pleurer ou à vider son sac. Sa fierté, il l'avait, il la garderait.

C'est pile à ce moment là que Kyo et Tokio entrèrent dans la pièce, ils se stoppèrent trop abasourdi pour avoir une toute autre réaction. Genji tourna la tête pour voir les nouveaux arrivants pendant que Serizawa penchait la tête.

-Quoi ? Fit Genji

-C'est de l'amour virile ! Lâcha Serizawa en partant dans un fou rire

Genji était content même si il ne le montrait pas, il avait fait rire Serizawa.

* * *

_**Voilà mon chapitre 06 ! Merci à ma correctrice j'ai cru que je ne pourrais pas le poster mercredi XD Mais elle a réussit à me le corriger (Merci !!) Donc vos avis sont les bienvenues et vos questions aussi sauf si c'est pour me demander la suite mais si c'est des choses que vous n'avez pas comprises je répondrais avec plaisir :D**_

_**-beiiveii : Alors Saku elle sert à quelque chose ! Et je vais encore me servir d'elle héhéhéhéhé J'aimerais trop connaitre toutes les questions que tu te poses !! Par contre il y aura bien d'autre couple je ne fais pas une fanfiction avec uniquement le couple Izaki/Tokaji, mais pour le moment j'ai du mal à les mettre en place mais ça va venir !!**_


	7. Les murs ont des oreilles

Izaki était allongé dans sa chambre ; après la décaration de Tokaji, il était rentré chez lui sans prévenir personne. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'aider à assimiler les dernières informations de la journée ; d'abord il se sentait attiré par Tokaji et ces délires l'avaient fait embrasser ce dernier, ensuite Saku qu'il prenait pour la petite amie du brun ne serait en faite que sa cousine mais ils se sont embrassés, Izaki n'avait pas rêvé.

Ses pensées se stoppèrent quand on frappa à sa porte.

-Entre. Dit Izaki en s'assaillant sur le lit

La porte s'ouvrit sur sa sœur, une jeune femme vraiment belle, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et elle portait une robe simple de couleur vive.

-Quelqu'un est venu pour t'enlever. Informa-t-elle en souriant.

-Pardon ? Demanda Izaki.

- Allez bouge je t'emmène ! S'exclama Genji qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre de son ami.

Izaki se contenta d'hocher la tête et de prévenir sa sœur qu'il ne mangerait pas chez lui puis il suivit son chef sans poser de question. Après avoir bien marché un moment, Genji se stoppa devant une boite de nuit dans laquelle le volume de la musique ainsi que l'odeur de la clope et de l'alcool étaient fortes. Izaki regarda Genji en se demandant si ce dernier était sérieux mais en voyant qu'il entrait l'air de rien, les doutes du décoloré disparurent.

-Viens on va au comptoir. Fit Genji en commençant à s'asseoir.

Une fois installé, les boissons commandées, Izaki commença à interroger Genji.

-Pourquoi tu m'as entrainé ici ?

-Comme ça. Répondit Genji.

D'habitude Izaki n'aurait pas contredit son chef et ce serait contenté de cette réponse mais ce soir il avait suffisamment de question auxquelles on ne lui avait pas répondu.

-Sérieusement Genji. Répliqua Izaki

-Ok. Fit Genji après hésitation, mais je nierais cette conversation. Je m'inquiétais, tu as quittés l'hôpital sans prévenir personne, ton portable me mettait sur ta messagerie et une fois arrivé chez toi ta sœur me dit que tu t'es enfermé dans ta chambre. Enfin voilà quoi.

-Merci de t'inquiéter. Commença Izaki, et je suppose que tu voulais me tirer les vers du nez.

Genji ne dit rien mais il détourna le regard et ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, Izaki sourit face à cette réaction. Les boissons arrivèrent et ils burent en silence.

-C'est pas que je te fais pas confiance. Dit Izaki, c'est juste un peu compliqué… Je ne comprends pas la situation moi-même.

-Deux têtes valent mieux qu'une. Contre attaqua Genji.

Après de nombreuses hésitations et de gorgée de vodka, Izaki expliqua la situation à son ami en lui interdisant du regard tous sales commentaires. Une fois qu'il eut finit son verre et de parler, Genji le regarda sans montrer ses émotions puis il finit par déclarer :

-Il n'y a que trois explications valables.

-Lesquels ? Demanda Izaki en commençant un autre verre.

-Soit tu es amoureux de Tokaji.

Izaki faillit s'étouffer

-Soit tu veux te le faire.

Izaki avait les yeux écarquillé.

-Soit les deux.

Izaki ne disait rien se contentant de regarder Genji, peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il ne dise rien.

-Je pige que dalle. Lâcha Izaki en finissant son verre d'un coup

-D'une manière ou d'une autre Tokaji t'attire sauf que comme vous ne vous aimez pas tu refuses d'y croire. Expliqua Genji calmement

- Pourquoi t'es aussi calme-toi ? C'est pas évident à avaler ce que tu me dis !

-J'ai rien contre ce genre de relation et à force des sous entendu des jumeaux… Se défendit Genji

-Ces enfoirés ! Siffla Izaki.

-Si j'ai raison t'as intérêt à te réveiller pour que ce soit plus vivable. Je te dis pas de sortir avec Tokaji, mais ce sera plus supportable. Conseilla Genji

Izaki regarda son ami un moment, il avait la sensation que Genji était passé par là. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule de son leader.

-Il y a un truc qui te gènes dont tu veux parler ?

-Toujours aussi perspicace. Il y a bien un truc qui me gènes mais je ne veux pas en parler, pas maintenant en tout cas. Répondit Genji, dis Izaki tu aimes les monstres ?

Izaki cette fois ne contredit pas son chef et ne répondit pas à la question, plus que bizarre, qu'il venait de lui poser. Le principal c'est que lorsqu'il aurait envi de se confier maintenant il savait qu'Izaki était là.

* * *

Pour qu'il y ait un baiser il faut qu'il y ait deux personnes. Deux pour partager la douceur, ou bien la violence dû au désir de posséder l'autre mais aussi les questions qui se posent suite à un baiser fait à cause d'une pulsion.

La soirée pour Tokaji avait été remplie d'interrogation. Pourquoi ce décoloré l'avait embrassé ? Surtout que son excuse « je croyais que je rêvais » mettait pleine d'images dans la tête de Tokaji et pas des très catholiques dirons nous pour rester correct.

-Tokaji ? L'appela Saku

-Quoi ? Fit Tokaji en se tournant brusquement

-Ta viande est complètement cramée.

Tokaji regarda brusquement la poêle qu'il tenait en main, et vit qu'en effet sa viande était fichue.

-Foutu décoloré. Grogna Tokaji en éteignant le feu

-Décoloré ? Tu parles du beau garçon qui est souvent avec toi ? Demanda Saku

-Beau garçon je ne sais pas, mais le décoloré avec qui tu m'as vu c'est Izaki. Répondit Tokaji

-Arrêtes reconnait qu'il est beau ! Je suis sûr que c'est ton genre, pas vrai ? Fit Saku en rigolant

-C'est pas parce que je ne suis pas attiré par les filles qu'il faut que tu crois que n'importe qui est mon genre ! Répliqua Tokaji agacé.

-Je suis sûr que tu dis ça uniquement à cause de vos disputes. Contredit Saku, oublie deux secondes que tu peux pas te le blairer et réponds moi sincèrement. Tu le trouves pas mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Tokaji ne voulait pas le dire à sa cousine mais cela faisait un moment que le blond ne le laissait pas indifférent et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, le plaisir ressentit remonta à la surface et putain, il commençait à avoir envie de cet abrutit. Tokaji se réveilla brusquement, s'approcha de l'évier et s'ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide sur la tête sous le regard surpris de Saku. Il se redressa, passa sa main dans ses cheveux humides et regarda avec reproche sa cousine.

-T'es vraiment chiante. Mets la table plutôt.

Saku n'osait pas parler. Ce que son cousin avait la classe ! Après tout c'était en partit pour ça si Tokaji avait été le seul homme qui avait pu l'approcher pendant longtemps, alors elle s'exécuta sans répliquer quoique ce soit et alla prévenir sa tante qu'ils passaient à table.

Une fois que tout le monde était assit en train de manger, la mère de Tokaji regarda ce dernier qui ne faisait que picorer dans son assiette et inquiète elle lui demanda :

-Tokaji, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ce n'est rien.

-Il a des problèmes de cœur et un de ses camarades est concerné. Cafta Saku

-Saku ! S'exclama Tokaji

-Désolé mais c'est bien toi qui me disait quand ça aller mal qu'il valait mieux tout prendre d'un coup pour mieux se relever ! S'excusa Saku.

-C'est vrai alors? Demanda la mère sérieuse, si c'est le cas alors… Je vais assister à une vraie histoire yaoi ! Ah depuis le temps que j'attends que mon fils me permette de vivre mes mangas !! Tokaji tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ?

Sa mère qui semblait si sérieuse et si calme ne tenait plus en place et était toute excité. Parce qu'il faut savoir que si le penchant de Tokaji avait été si bien pris c'est grâce à sa mère qui adorait par-dessus tout les mangas BOYXBOY, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait rendue son mari peu présent ouvert d'esprit ainsi que son fils qui avait vu son enfance bercé uniquement dans ce genre littéraire.

-C'est repartit. Souffla Tokaji exaspéré par le comportement de sa mère, je vais dans ma chambre.

-Non attends Tokaji ! Reviens ! Parles-moi de ton Jules ! Hurla la mère voulant tout savoir

Tokaji eut juste le temps d'entendre Saku dire à sa mère qu'elle lui répondrait à toutes ces questions avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, si il lui pardonnait son peu de discrétion c'est bien parce qu'il fallait la traiter en enfant pourri gâté en cause de ces problèmes lui avait ordonné sa mère.

Après s'être changé pour un simple pantalon de survêtement, il s'allongea sur son lit en soupirant. La journée avait était épuisante physiquement à cause de la bataille et mentalement à cause des événements. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose c'était dormir. Et il espérait qu'il ne le croiserait pas dans ses rêves.

* * *

Le lendemain à l'hôpital le premier qui avait gardé Maki était Shoji, il n'arrêtait pas de parler de ses dread lock comme quoi, à chaque fois qu'il se battait il se les prenait dans l'œil à coup sûr mais il n'avait pas envi de les enlever pour autant, cela ennuyer toujours Maki.

C'est à ce moment là que Chuta et Makise entrèrent pour prendre la relève, eux ne parlaient que des infirmières bien roulées et de leur idéal féminin, cela le désespérait.

Les frères Mikami complotaient sur les blagues qu'ils allaient faire à leurs amis, cela l'amusait et l'effrayait en même temps.

Puis il y avait toujours après Serizawa accompagné de Genji puisque que Tokio avait décidé d'accompagner Kyo car avec la disparition d'Asuka il se retrouvait seul.

Serizawa et Genji discutaient de tout et de rien ; souvent ils se contredisaient, mais dans le fond c'est parce qu'ils étaient trop têtu pour accepter que l'autre puisse avoir raison mais s'ils se détestaient ils ne se parleraient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Puis finalement il y avait Tokio et Kyo.

-Dis comment tu as connu Chogari et Asuka ? Demanda Tokio pour avoir un sujet de conversation

-Asuka je ne le connais que depuis cette année, il a rejoint Chogari avant que ce dernier est tenté quoi que ce soit pour prendre sa classe. Répondit Kyo, et Chogari ça date du collège à l'époque j'étais le leader de MISATO et puisqu'il était nouveau on avait voulu lui apprendre les règles mais finalement c'est lui qui nous a mis une dérouiller d'enfer.

Kyo rigola sur sa dernière phrase.

-Chogari m'avait surpris et son attitude n'avait rien fait pour atténuer l'intérêt que je lui portais, et que je lui porte toujours, j'ai donc plaqué MISATO et je suis devenu son ami. Avait continué Kyo

Tokio regarda Kyo sans rien dire, il se contenta de sourire cela lui rappelait quelques souvenirs de la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Serizawa. Parfois les ressemblances entre Serizawa et Maki étaient vraiment surprenantes.

-Je vois. Fit Tokio, mais tu t'entends avec Asuka ? Comment est-il en général ?

-Ouais, il est marrant, il arrive à parler avec tout le monde et sait calmer le jeu quand il faut, mais c'est un vrai barge quand il s'agit de se battre et il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait trainer qu'avec des gens bizarres. Je n'ai pas trop su comment réagir quand il me l'a dit puisqu'il traine avec Chogari et moi. Répondit Kyo, pourquoi est-ce que tu me pose des questions sur Asuka ?

-Ah euh juste comme ça pour discuter ! Répliqua Tokio visiblement gêné, enfin bref c'est impressionnant que t'es abandonné comme ça ton groupe juste pour Chogari.

Maki si il l'avait pu aurait ri, Kyo lui sourit et ne fit pas remarquer à Tokio qu'il venait de changer de sujet.

-Tu sais si j'ai quitté MISATO c'est aussi parce que ça m'ennuyait, lorsque chose ne m'intéresse plus je ne lui accorde aucun intérêt. Répondit Kyo

Un silence passa, on entendait que les bips. Kyo regarda le plafond et finit par dire à haute de voix sa pensée :

-Ce que je peux m'ennuyer depuis un moment.

Ce fut bref mais si on avait fait attention à la machine qui représentait les battements du cœur, on aurait remarqué que celui de Maki eut un raté.

* * *

Pendant ce temps loin de l'hôpital Asuka se trouvait dans un vieil entrepôt qui semblait abandonné, il entra toute en essayant d'allumer sa clope mais son briquet ne marchait pas. C'est ainsi que le propriétaire de l'endroit fit son apparition, il alluma la cigarette et la faible lumière que dégageait le feu permis à Asuka de voir son visage. L'ami de Maki se permit un sourire tout en disant :

-Merci Bando. Ça tombe bien que ce soit toi qui me passe du feu j'avais besoin de toi.

-Que me veux mon senpai ? Ironisa Bando

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça. Lâcha Asuka exaspéré

-Pourquoi tu es bien mon ainé au lycée et tu l'étais bien au collège donc il faut que je t'appelle senpai. Expliqua Bando d'une voix qui se voulait innocente

-Venant de toi c'est de l'ironie plus que du respect. Enfin je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça, j'aurais besoin de toi pour un truc que je dois faire. Dit Asuka.

-Et je peux savoir ce que c'est que ce truc ?

-MISATO tu connais ? Il faut que je les retrouve.

-Ah surement pour ce qu'ils ont fait à ton ami. Souffla Bando visiblement amusé, allez pour tous les services que tu m'as rendus au collège.

Puis il indiqua à Asuka de le suivre et ils prirent la moto du seconde. Asuka avait beau connaitre Maki depuis cette année, c'était pour lui un ami précieux et l'enfoiré qui l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital aller avoir à faire à lui. Ils arrivèrent devant une petite bâtisse quand Bando lui dit de descendre.

-C'est ici, puisque je me doutais que tu viendrais me voir j'ai déjà effectué des recherches. Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas envi de t'aider. Fit Bando

Asuka le remercia et lui dit que de toute manière son aide, il n'en avait pas besoin et il se dirigea sans plus de cérémonie dans la bâtisse pendant que Bando faisait démarrer le moteur de sa moto pour répartir dans son repère.

Lorsqu'il rentra tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux morveux ? S'exclama un type coiffé d'une banane

-Vous êtes bien du groupe MISATO, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Asuka nullement impressionné par la tension omniprésente

-Et alors t'as un problème ?

-Oui je suis un ami de Chogari et de Kyo, votre groupe est la racine de tous les malheurs que l'on a en ce moment. Répondit Asuka tranquillement

-Et t'espère faire quoi tout seul ?

Tout un coup un fou rire retentit dans l'entrepôt, un rire gras et irritant.

-Vous battre. La réponse d'Asuka coupa net l'hilarité générale

Puis tous les gars de MISATO se jetèrent sur Asuka, il les sous estimé et cela ne les plaisait pas. Bien sur décrire cette scène de combat en disant qu'Asuka parait et esquiver tous les coups serait un mensonge. Asuka est un humain. Certes il se battait comme un diable et mettait les hommes à terre, mais il se prenait des coups, il avait mal et parfois il perdait l'avantage. Mais Asuka était têtu et voulait leur faire payer pour Maki alors il se relevait et récupérait son avantage.

Après un bon moment de lutte Asuka avait fini par les battre, il venait de mettre le dernier KO, et il sortit de l'entrepôt difficilement.

-Senpai il faut vraiment que tu en fasses trop à chaque fois. Fit Bando qui était revenu

-Ta gueule ! Amènes moi voir Nabu. Ordonna Asuka

-Il était pas là ? Demanda Bando en ignorant l'ordre que l'on venait de lui donner, enfin en attendant je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

-N'importe quoi. Asuka essaya d'opposer une résistance mais Bando l'attrapa et le porta sur son dos

-Je t'amène à l'hôpital où se trouve ta mère ? Vu les circonstances dans lequel tu te trouves c'est mieux. Demanda Bando

-Non amène moi là où se trouve Nabu. Protesta Asuka

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

Et Bando partit en direction de l'hôpital ignorant tout le long du trajet les plaintes d'Asuka. Une fois arrivé à l'accueil, et par chance, pour eux Kenichi était déjà présente et s'occupa de suite de sa progéniture. Elle l'installa dans une chambre à part après avoir fait les soins et avec l'aide de Bando elle réussit à le persuader de rester se reposer.

Quand Kenichi et Bando sortit de la chambre, ils croisèrent dans le couloir la petite bande hormis Serizawa et Kyo qui surveillaient, pour une fois, ensemble Maki.

-Bando ? Fit Genji intrigué

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Fit Tokaji agacé

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Répliqua Izaki

-Pourquoi vous demandez pas au concerné ? Dit Tokio amusé

-Alors pourquoi t'es venu, découpeur d'oreille ? Demanda Makise

-Ça t'est resté ça. Enfin je suis venu amener Asuka car il était drôlement amoché. Répondit Bando nonchalant

-Pardon ?! S'exclama Tokio

-Apparemment mon abrutit de fils est allé chercher la bagarre à…euh

-MISATO. Indiqua Bando

-Voilà MISATO, et évidement tout seul même si il les a bien amoché mon crétin de fils n'en est pas ressortit complètement indemne, avec du repos il sera sur pied. Expliqua Kenichi puis tout en partant continua, quel abrutit. Jeunesse stupide.

Les adolescents regardèrent la mère d'Asuka partir, elle semblait se moquer complètement de l'état de santé de son propre enfant. Puis ils se tournèrent brusquement vers Bando.

-T'es sur que tu n'y es pas pour quelque chose ? Firent les jumeaux

-Je n'y suis absolument pour rien. Répondit Bando

-Comment ça se fait que c'est toi qui le ramènes alors ? Ajouta Tokio

-C'est parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser un ami du collège dans un sale état. Fit Bando une lueur de défi suite à l'expression qu'avait eu Tokio

-Ami du collège. Répéta Tokio

Bando sourit avec un air satisfait sur le visage, il partit sans plus de cérémonie, il les a juste prévenus qu'Asuka n'avait droit à aucune visite ordre du médecin et que de toute manière Kenichi avait verrouillé la porte.

* * *

Après l'orage, le calme était apparemment revenu, Izaki et Tokaji faisaient leur tour de garde au chevet de Maki. Ils étaient tous deux gênés, il fallait qu'il parle de l'événement d'hier mais ils n'osaient pas aborder le sujet.

-C'est incroyable cette histoire. Commença Izaki, j'aurais pas cru qu'Asuka était un ami de Bando au collège.

-Ouais. Répondit Tokaji

-La réaction de Tokio était bizarre tu trouves pas ?

-Pas vraiment, c'est mon ami alors il me confie des trucs. Répondit nonchalamment Tokaji

-Si tu le dis. Fit Izaki

Un silence passa.

-Quel genre de rêve tu peux faire ? Demanda abruptement Tokaji

-C'est pas ce que tu penses ! S'exclama Izaki mort de honte

-C'est quoi alors ?

-C'est…Izaki aurait voulu répondre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple pulsion dû à la fatigue mais sa conversation avec Genji lui revint en mémoire, c'est bizarre qu'il fasse aussi frai.

Tokaji regarda Izaki interloqué, puis exaspéré il souffla et dit sérieusement au décoloré :

-C'est quoi ce comportement ? Est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer à quel point ton foutu baiser m'a emmerdé toute la soirée, j'ai pas arrêté de me demander pourquoi t'avais fais ça. Je suis sur que tu as dû te marrer pendant ce temps.

Izaki voyait que Tokaji s'énervait sur sa chaise, il l'aurait dû s'en douter que le brun aurait été perturbé par le baiser.

-C'est juste que je sais pas trop…Commença à s'expliquer Izaki, depuis quelque temps je…j'ai envi d'être avec toi tout simplement je sais pas exactement si c'est juste physique ou si…Le mieux c'est surement de faire comme si il n'y avait rien eu ça complique nos vies.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir Tokaji avait attrapé la tête de son rival et l'embrassa avec passion. Dans l'esprit d'Izaki il n'y avait plus rien que les lèvres de Tokaji, sa langue jouant avec la sienne. Il répondit presque aussitôt. C'était encore mieux que tous ceux qu'Izaki avait pu partager avec une femme, elles étaient dociles alors que ce baiser revenait à une lutte, et ils adoraient ça tous les deux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Izaki regarda Tokaji perplexe un moment.

-Non je ne crois pas que je rêve. Ironisa Tokaji

-Abrutit ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ? Ça te gène pas d'embrasser un garçon ? De m'embrasser ? Demanda Izaki

Tokaji s'éloigna afin d'être à une distance raisonnable.

-Ça ne me gène pas t'embrasser des mecs, les filles ne m'attirent pas. Expliqua tranquillement Tokaji, après c'est vrai que t'embrasser toi, avant hier j'aurais dit que je ne veux pas, mais les choses changent apparemment.

Izaki resta abasourdis, il ne savait pas quel devait être sa réaction. Il avait ressentit du plaisir il ne pouvait le nier, et Tokaji venait de lui avouer qu'il était gay et que le baiser ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

-Pourquoi tu m'embrasse comme ça ? On avait déjà assez de problème avec un seul ! Se ressaisit Izaki

-Parce que ça va faire longtemps que j'ai moi aussi envi d'être avec toi.

Izaki ne répondit rien se contentant d'enregistrer l'information. Dans quel sens Tokaji disait cela ? Depuis longtemps, d'accord. Mais depuis combien de temps ?

-Quel silence de plomb. Fit tout à coup Tokaji

-Tu t'attends à quoi, crétin ? S'exclama Izaki

-Chut ! Répliqua Tokaji en lui mettant l'index sur ses lèvres, il y a un malade qui doit se reposer.

-Merci je suis au courant. Répondit Izaki en enlevant la main de Tokaji

-Alors fais moins de bruit idiot.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avant de rigoler comment ils avaient pus s'engueuler pour ça alors qu'ils essayaient d'avoir une conversation sérieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? Demanda Tokaji

-On peut toujours essayer à condition que ça reste entre nous. Répondit Izaki après hésitation

Tokaji hocha la tête et comme pour clore leur pacte ils s'embrassèrent mais cette fois ci c'était plus doux et plus calme. A ce moment Maki ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passait, il n'était pas sur que Tokaji avait répondu par l'affirmatif mais l'ambiance semblait légère. Ce que ça l'énervait de ne pas avoir une réponse claire et nette.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la porte se trouvait Genji et Serizawa qui devaient prévenir les rivaux que leur tour de garde était rallongé car on ne trouvait pas les jumeaux. Genji avait la main sur la poignée et hésitait à ouvrir, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais il sentait qu'il valait mieux la laisser fermé.

-T'attends le déluge ? Fit Serizawa étonné

Genji se tourna vers lui, lui passa le bras sur ses épaules et l'entraina plus loin.

-Je te pais à bouffer et on n'entre pas. Proposa Genji en commençant à l'entrainer plus loin

-Tout ce que je veux ? Demanda le petit brun intéressé

-Si tu veux.

-Ça marche ! S'exclama Serizawa

Genji ne put pas cacher son sourire cette fois. Décidément on pouvait le rendre heureux facilement lui et il était tellement mignon quand il était content.

* * *

_**Et voilà la suite !! Alors est-ce que ça plait toujours ? L'histoire avance tranquillement tout comme mes couples ou la tortue de la fable XD Tout n'est pas fini, j'ai encore pleines d'idées sur ce qu'il va arriver à nos lycéens !!**_

_**J'attends vos avis avec impatience !! Et maintenant les réponses aux reviews que m'ont laissés ceux qui ne sont pas abonné à :**_

_**-beiiveii, moleste, milly strange girl : je vois que tu fais attention. Tu as raison Saku est la cousine de Tokaji et tous les deux s'échangent des baisers. Les deux sont exacts. **_

_**La phrase du chapitre 04 est « Je suis ta copine depuis un moment déjà » elle disait ça dans le sens « amie » mais on peut l'interpréter comme « petite amie » d'où la confusion d'Izaki et de celle des lecteurs. Bien sur comme je l'ai dis plusieurs fois je n'en ais pas finis avec elle, il y a plein de chose qui va se faire. Je ne veux pas en faire un personnage jetable !!**_

_**L'amour virile ça vient d'un drama dans lequel a joué Oguri Shun (désolé je ne me souviens pas du titre), dans ce drama il a une réplique où il enlace un mec en disant que c'est de l'amour virile. J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le mettre dans ma fic tellement ça m'avait plié en deux !!!!**_

_**Une personne de plus qui aime Saku *saute partout comme une dingue* I'm happy !!! Je pense que tu as compris quel était les couples alors tu les aimes ? Par contre ça m'a fait rire de voir que l'on me demandait un Izaki seme, encore XD J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Tokaji doit être Uke.**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite tout le monde Kiss. **_


	8. Pion isolé

Une fois encore nos héros se trouvaient à l'hôpital pour surveiller Maki, dans sa chambre il y avait en ce moment les frères Mikami, ils plaisantaient tout en préparant des sals coups. Quand tout à coup, Go fit signe à son frère de regarder en direction du lit celui-ci poussa un cri sous la surprise et tout deux sortirent brusquement de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent il n'y avait aucun absent même Asuka avait pu sortir de sa chambre après avoir convaincu sa mère, tant mieux ils n'auraient pas à chercher tout le monde.

-Eh bien qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Makise.

-C'est Chogari ….Commença Go à bout de souffle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demandèrent tous les adolescents inquiets.

-Il...il s'est réveillé…Continua Manobu

-On vient juste de voir ses yeux…Ajouta Go

Tous les adolescents coururent vers la chambre de Maki afin de s'assurer que ce n'est pas une blague. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Maki qui s'était assis sur son lit, il regardait dans le vide perdu mais le principal c'était qu'il était réveillé. Serizawa et Kyo se précipitèrent vers lui.

-Maki espèce d'abrutit tu nous as fais peur ! S'exclama Serizawa

-Ah désolé…S'excusa le malade .

-Ça va ? Dis t'es sur que ça va ? Demanda Kyo inquiet.

Maki regarda un instant Kyo déboussolé et surpris.

-Euh vous êtes qui ? Fit alors Maki.

Un silence de plomb passa.

-Je plaisante ! Lâcha Maki avant de rigoler, vous auriez dû voir votre tête !

-Oh gamin c'est pas amusant ! Se fâcha Chuta.

-Bah au moins ça veut dire que tu vas bien. Fit Asuka en caressant affectueusement la tête de son chef.

-Merci, mère poule. Remercia Maki.

-Pardon ? Asuka commença à voir rouge, comment tu m'as appelé ?

-Mère poule, c'est le petit surnom qu'on te donne ! Répondit Maki sourire aux lèvres, ah Asu-chan tu es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Rien de grave. Répondit Asuka après avoir jeté un coup d'œil désintéressé à ses blessures.

-Comment ça rien ? Comment tu t'es fais ça ? Demanda Maki n'aimant pas que son ami le prenne pour un idiot.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on a fait une baston contre les terminales, alors c'est normal que je sois blessé. Fit Asuka

-Ah c'est vrai la bataille ! Alors qui a gagné ? S'exclama Maki

-Bah personne, puisque tu étais blessé on a fait arrêter le combat. Répondit Serizawa

-Argh ça veut dire qu'on va devoir recommencer à combattre. Maki semblait dépité, j'ai mal partout j'ai pas envi de recommencer.

-Encore heureux le môme ! Dit Go.

-Tu dois te reposer pour le moment. Reprit son frère.

-Vous deux vous êtes à la fois sympa et…effrayant. Fit Maki.

-Ah c'est méchant ça ! S'exclama Makise content qu'on remette les jumeaux à leur place.

-Alors ça fait quoi d'être celui dont on se moque ? Rajouta Chuta.

-Vous deux vous êtes deux gros obsédés c'est à ce demander pourquoi la Terre vous porte. Continua Maki.

Puis en voyant que tout le monde rigolait il ajouta à l'intention de Shoji :

-Toi t'es trop superficiel !

Shoji blêmit à la remarque. Puis ce fut au tour de Tokio :

-Tu poses vraiment des questions bizarres, si tu veux savoir quelque chose dis-le sans détour.

-Oui, désolé. Répondit Tokio visiblement gêné.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Demanda Serizawa à Tokio

-Toi, fit Maki en direction de Serizawa qui se crispa, je le savais déjà. Par contre tu dis des trucs bizarres Genji.

Tout le monde se mit à fixer Genji. Ce dernier ne dit rien tentant de garder son calme, mais il n'arrêtait pas de regarder partout ce qui montrait sa honte. Puis il demanda à Maki :

-Pourquoi tu dis tous ces trucs ?

-C'est par rapport aux discussions que j'entendais. Répondit tranquillement Maki

A cette réponse Izaki et Tokaji se crispèrent. Si Maki était comme Serizawa ils étaient fichus, leur discussion allait être découverte par tout le monde.

-Donc tu entendais vraiment tous ce que l'on te disait ? Demanda Kyo

-Oui. Puis il ajouta en regardant bien les rivaux, j'entendais tout.

Ces deux-là étaient encore plus tendus, leur cœur battait trop vite. Surtout quand les jumeaux s'en mêlèrent en demandant de tout leur répéter.

-Désolé mais chacun a droit à son jardin secret. Répliqua Maki, et puis il faudrait aussi que j'informe tout le monde de vos discussions et plusieurs de vos blagues seraient gâchés.

Face à cet argument les jumeaux ne savaient pas quoi répliquer, ils voulaient absolument connaitre les petits secrets de tout le monde, mais ils ne voulaient pas voir leurs merveilleuses blagues gâchées. Par contre tout le reste du groupe se détendit ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que leur secret serait dévoilé. Ils rigolèrent tous plus ou moins. Des bruits de talon résonnèrent dans le couloir faisant taire tout le monde, Tokaji souffla il sentait que ça allait être pour lui. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, Saku entra brusquement mais contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait elle ne se jeta pas comme d'habitude sur lui mais sur Asuka.

-Asuka pourquoi est-ce que tu te retrouve à l'hôpital ? S'exclama-t-elle

-Ah ! Hurla Asuka visiblement paniqué, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-J'ai croisé Bando par hasard et il m'a dit que tu étais à l'hôpital à cause d'une baston que tu aurais provoqué avec une bande !! Cria Saku

-C'est pas dû au combat contre les terminales tes blessures ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore à cause de MISATO ! Demanda Maki

Asuka voulu s'expliquer mais Saku continua :

-C'est où ? Demanda-t-elle en touchant la poitrine d'Asuka, c'est où ?

Asuka commença à rire malgré lui la jeune fille lui faisait des chatouilles. Ne pouvant rien faire pour se contrôler, Asuka se retrouva à terre pendant que Saku lui touchait la poitrine en disant « c'est où ? ». Puis Tokaji plutôt surpris de voir que sa cousine semblait être aussi proche d'un garçon s'approcha et lui demanda :

-Tu connais Asuka ?

-Oui. Répondit Saku tout en continuant à embêter Asuka, on est des amis du collège même qu'à la base on devait être au même lycée.

-Le même lycée ? Mais tu es dans un lycée pour fille. Fit Tokaji.

-Ben oui cette crétine est une fille elle fait même du C normalement. Répondit Saku tranquillement.

Asuka arrêta de rire non ce n'était pas possible Saku venait bien de dire ce qu'il croyait.

-Asuka est une fille. Répéta Tokio

-Bonnet C ! S'exclama Makise et Chuta

Tout le monde regarda alors Asuka, Saku comprenant qu'il se passait quelque chose se releva permettant à Asuka de se redresser et de faire face à tout le monde.

-C'est vrai ? Commença Genji

-Il y a une perverse à Suzuran. Se moqua Manabu

-Mon dieu je me sens violé. Continua son frère.

-Asuka, dis quelque chose. Merde dis que c'est faux. Hurla à présent Kyo

-Désolé. La phrase d'Asuka laissa un grand blanc puis trop gênée _elle_ s'enfuit (nda : maintenant que la vérité est connu l'auteur utilise le bon pronom alors surpris ?) suivit de près par Saku qui s'en voulait d'avoir été bête.

-Ah Asuka. Fit Maki tout en voulant se lever.

Mais très vite tout le monde le força à s'asseoir.

-Lâchez-moi ! Il faut que j'aille voir Asuka il n'a pas l'air d'aller ! Se plaignit Maki.

-C'est _elle_ ! Corrigea violement Kyo qui avait eu dû mal à avaler la nouvelle, _elle _a menti à tout le monde !! C'est _elle_ !! C'est _elle_ !!

Un blanc passa même si personne ne le montrait aussi violement que Kyo, Maki pouvait voir sur leur visage qu'ils étaient tous d'accord avec ses propos.

-Sortez. Ordonna calmement Maki

-Mais …Essaya de dire Kyo

-Sortez tous !! Je ne veux pas rester avec des gens qui se prétendent être amis et qui se lâchent à la moindre occasion !!! Sortez !! Maki avait crachait ses paroles avec toute la haine qu'il était possible qu'un être humain puisse posséder

Ne voulant pas plus jeter d'huile sur le feu, ils quittèrent petit à petit la chambre. Bien que leur conscience leur disait que Maki avait raison, leur amour propre leur disait qu'il ne fallait plus accorder la confiance à Asuka. Voulant être au calme pour réfléchir ou pour tout simplement digérer l'information certains rentraient chez eux et d'autres restaient avec une ou deux personnes pour discuter et avoir un appuie.

Makise, Chuta et Shoji faisaient parties de ceux qui préféraient rentrer. Pour ce qui est des autres il y avait trois groupes Serizawa, Genji et Tokio qui étaient resté devant l'entré de l'hôpital, Tokaji et Izaki qui s'étaient éloignés discrètement, et les frères Mikami qui souhaitaient retrouvaient la jeune travestie pour de plus ample explication. Kyo lui resta seul.

-Je n'y crois toujours pas. Commença Genji, je veux dire… on dirait pas que c'est une fille.

-Surtout après la bataille finale vu comment _elle_ se battait. Enfin tu dois être soulagé Tokio. Fit Serizawa

-Pourquoi je serais soulagé ? Répliqua Tokio

-Parce que ça t'inquiétait d'être amoureux d'un mec, tu ne savais pas comment aborder la chose. Répondit Serizawa

-Comment… ? S'étrangla Tokio

-Les parents savent toujours tout ! Se moqua Serizawa afin de détendre l'atmosphère

-Ce que t'es con ! Je me barre ! Avait lancé Tokio

-Ah maman il fait sa crise d'adolescence ! Serizawa s'était agrippé à la veste de Genji et faisait semblant de se plaindre de son « fils ».

-Pourquoi c'est moi la mère ? Enfin mis ça à part, tu ne penses pas que tu aurais dû parler de ça plus sérieusement ? Demanda Genji

-T'es la mère parce que je veux pas l'être et en plus si j'avais parlé de ça plus sérieusement il se serait braqué surtout avec ce qui vient de ce passer, au moins quand il repensera aux événements il aura en mémoire le passage où je fais le con !

Serizawa avait le sourire aux lèvres et Genji ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau.

-On fait quoi maintenant, « papa » ? Ironisa Genji.

-Voyons voir, on pourrais faire un voyage dans l'espace, aller en haut de la Tour Eiffel, gagner au loto ou tu pourrais m'inviter à manger. Proposa Serizawa en sachant pertinemment quelle allait être la réponse de Genji

-Le plus réalisable c'est le repas mais c'est pas à la « mère » d'inviter ! Répliqua Genji

-Bah il y a des exceptions à tout. Dit le monstre.

Genji souffla résigné il allait devoir s'habituer à voir son argent dilapider par les repas de son ami. Mais Tokio l'avait prévenu que Serizawa s'en souviendrait si il avait le malheur de l'inviter ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

* * *

De leur côté Tokaji et Izaki n'avaient pas vraiment abordé le sujet. Ils marchaient en silence jusqu'à ce que Tokaji dise :

-Ça fait bizarre.

-Ouais. Une réponse courte, une réponse d'Izaki

Tokaji le regarda vexé, il avait lancé le sujet juste pour pouvoir discuter.

-En faite, je sais pas trop comment réagir. Fit Izaki, je ne _la_ connais pas trop, et si on fait ce qu'on a prévu nous aussi on va mentir aux autres, mais quelque part savoir qu'une fille a réussi à Suzuran…

-C'est toujours qu'une question de fierté. Dit Tokaji.

Tout à coup le décoloré s'arrêta net de marcher et fixa un appartement, Tokaji vit écrit sur un panneau « Domicile de Shun » apparemment c'était ici qu'Izaki habitait.

-Tu crois qu'on peut continuer à marcher pour aller nulle part ? Demanda Izaki en regardant Tokaji dans les yeux.

-Ouais si tu veux, j'ai rien de prévu pour le moment. Répondit Tokaji en pensant qu'on avait tous ses problèmes.

Et ils avaient marchés pendant un long moment côte à côté sans dire un mot, ils se tenaient près de l'un et de l'autre, ils auraient aimé s'embrasser ou se toucher, mais ils ne firent rien. Ils repassèrent devant l'immeuble d'Izaki et cette fois ce dernier entra après avoir dit « bonne nuit » à Tokaji, ce dernier répondu par un « toi aussi » une fois l'effet de surprise passé. Si on lui avait dit que le décoloré et lui aurait eu une relation amical voire plus, il aurait répliqué au mec d'aller se faire soigner. C'est sur cette pensée que Tokaji rentra chez lui de bonne humeur.

* * *

Saku avait suivit Asuka et quand elle s'arrêta enfin, Saku l'enlaça au niveau de la taille.

-Désolé Asuka, comment dire ça ? Je n'avais pas réalisé…Commença Saku

-Tu n'avais pas réalisé ? Alors que j'avais bandé ma poitrine, que j'avais l'uniforme de Suzuran et que je n'étais entouré que de mec. Rentre chez toi et arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux là. Asuka avait parlé d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée mais on voyait bien qu'_elle_ se forçait et se dégagea gentiment de Saku

-Je suis qu'une idiote j'aurais dû m'en douter mais…mais j'été si contente de te voir que je n'ai pas réfléchi….

Asuka regarda son amie du collège, _elle_ lui en voulait mais ne pouvait se résoudre à la détester, _elle_ partit donc sans ajouter quoique ce soit. Saku resta là et se mit à pleurer. Quand les frères Mikami apparurent ils la regardèrent bizarrement.

-Eh bé princesse ça ne va pas ? Demanda Go

-C'est de ma faute si Asuka va devoir quitter le lycée des corbeaux. Expliqua-t-elle deux sanglots.

-Si Asuka doit quitter le lycée, c'est à _elle_ de pleurer, non ? Fit Manabu.

Saku pleura plus fort en répétant qu'elle n'était qu'une fille égoïste et une amie incapable. Les jumeaux pris de pitié pour cette fille firent tous ce qu'ils pouvaient pour la consoler, mais à chaque pitrerie elle s'excusa de plus belle car elle n'arrivait à rire.

-Et bien aniki le public est difficile aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Manabu

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour toi princesse ? Demanda Go ne trouvant plus d'idée

-Je veux juste rentrer chez moi. Finit par dire Saku fatigué

-Ok ! Firent les jumeaux

Manabu passa sa veste à Saku puis Go la porta sur son dos, Saku se laissa faire, surprise.

-Allez ! On t'emmène, t'auras juste à nous guider ! S'exclama Manobu

Saku hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à marcher, Saku leur indiquait le chemin pendant que Go marchait et Manobu racontait des blagues. Puis finalement ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison.

-C'est ici. Informa Saku avant que Go ne le pose à terre

Les garçons l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, quand elle sonna qu'elle fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils virent Tokaji sur le seuil de la porte en survêtement qui les regardait d'un mauvais œil. Les jumeaux se crispèrent sur le coup. Saku, elle, se jeta dans les bras de Tokaji, puis d'une voix apeurée et tremblante elle dit :

-Tokaji j'ai peur.

A cet aveu Tokaji fixa méchamment les jumeaux, si les regards tuaient ils seraient morts. Puis le cerveau de la bande à Serizawa entraina sa cousine à l'intérieur et murmura à l'attention des jumeaux en refermant la porte :

-On en parlera demain.

Sa voix était terrifiante et les jumeaux ne souhaitaient qu'une chose que le jour ne se lève pas.

* * *

La nuit venait de s'installer pour de bon, la lune remplaçait le soleil, mais pourtant Maki ne dormait pas il était resté assis dans le lit et il regardait par la fenêtre. La réaction de ses amis l'avait déçu, pourquoi ils devaient changer de comportement juste parce que Asuka était une fille ? Après tout lors de la bataille _elle_ avait mis minable plusieurs terminales, c'est ça le plus important. Pendant qu'il était en pleine réflexion quelqu'un en profita pour entrer sans frapper.

-J'ai dis que je ne voulais voir personne. Fit Maki en se tournant vers la personne qui venait d'apparaitre

-J'aurai aimé voir ton cœur inactif. Avoua tranquillement le nouveau venu

-Nabu… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Maki méfiant

-Je souhaiterais me battre contre toi, si tu gagnes je ne te dérangerais plus ni toi ni tes amis, par contre si je gagne tu quittes Suzuran et tu me laisse enrôler Kyo dans ma bande. Expliqua Nabu

-Kyo fait ce qu'il veut par contre si tu me promets de laisser mes amis tranquille alors j'accepte le combat mais aide-moi à sortir de l'hôpital.

Après s'être bien mis d'accord et avoir réussir à sortir sous le nez des infirmières, Nabu et Maki se dirigèrent vers un terrain abandonné pas loin.

Ils se firent face avant de commencer à se battre. Maki assena Nabu d'un violent coup de poing auquel il répliqua par un coup de pied au ventre pliant Maki en deux à cause de la douleur, son opération était trop récente vexé que son corps lui fasse défaut il envoya Nabu valser à plusieurs mètres. Nabu se releva péniblement et essoufflé il dit :

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que Kyo a quitté MISATO ? Pourquoi ? Il avait pourtant dit qu'on été ami, qu'on prendrait Suzuran ensemble !! MISATO m'a laissé tombé je n'ai plus rien à part lui !!!

Maki commençant à douter de plus en plus de son ami Kyo, il lui avait dit les mêmes choses et il avait dit aussi dit qu'il s'ennuyer en ce moment. Est-ce que Kyo aller l'abandonner à son tour ? Il allait finir comme Nabu ? Soudain malgré lui la peur lui tordait l'estomac et quand il vit Nabu lui fonçant dessus avec une batte à la main Maki le désarma et lui donna plusieurs coups de poings et de coups de boule d'affiler, jusqu'à ce que Nabu tombe à terre inconscient.

-Chogari !

Maki tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait d'appeler, il y avait Serizawa, Genji, Tokio, Kyo et même Asuka. Apparemment les infirmières s'étaient rendu compte de sa petite balade nocturne et avaient cafté. Kyo se précipita vers Maki voulant l'attraper pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à l'hôpital, mais ce dernier se dégagea violement.

-Pas toi je te fais plus confiance. Informa Maki, Asuka viens.

Asuka fut si surprise par l'ordre que l'on venait de lui donner qu'_elle_ resta sur place un bon moment ; il fallut que Maki lui redemande de venir. Kyo lui essayait d'obtenir des informations de la part de Maki voulant connaitre les raisons qui lui ont fait perdre la confiance de son ami. Asuka arriva à la hauteur de Maki et ce dernier en profita pour se servir des épaules de son _amie_.

-Viens j'ai besoin de ton aide. Fit Maki

-Tu…Tu es sur ? Demanda Asuka_ incertaine_

-Bien sur, si tu as assez de force pour massacrer des terminales, tu dois en avoir assez pour me ramener à l'hôpital. Répondit Maki en souriant, et puis tu ne me lâcheras pas toi.

-Chogari c'est quoi cette histoire pourquoi tu ne peux plus me faire confiance ? Répéta Kyo une énième fois.

-Tu as dis les mêmes choses à Nabu qu'à moi, tu t'es prétendu ami avec Asuka, mais tu as laissé tombé Nabu parce que tu t'ennuyais ainsi que tout le groupe, Asuka n'en parlons pas mais il y aurait des choses à dire. Après tout ça ose me dire que tu seras toujours avec moi !! Maki avait hurlé sa dernière phrase.

Asuka l'amena à l'hôpital sous les regards surpris des adolescents mais personne n'ajouta quoique ce soit, il se faisait tard et il était inutile tout le monde était fatigué il valait mieux s'occuper de tout ça plus tard. Donc Serizawa, Genji et Tokio suivirent Maki et Asuka pendant que Kyo restait sur place complètement perdu par les propos de son ami.

* * *

Nabu errait dans les rues, il s'était pris une branlé et le pire c'est que c'était un malade qui l'avait mis KO, il avait du mal à reconnaitre sa faiblesse. Tout allait mal depuis que Kyo était partit, MISATO l'avait laissé tomber soi disant qu'ils ne souhaitaient la mort de personne, c'est plutôt au cas où qu'il y ait une enquête ils ne voulaient pas trop se mouiller, Maki l'avait battu pour ce qui est de la guerre contre les terminales, car oui sans armée Nabu ne pouvait rien faire, mais aussi leur combat de tout à l'heure lui avait laissé un gout amer. La pluie tomber doucement sous le regard de la lune, et Nabu se mit à réfléchir, en réalité c'est depuis qu'il avait rencontré Kyo que tout s'était barré. S'il ne l'avait pas rencontré il aurait été dans le lycée près de chez lui pour vivre une scolarité normal, il n'aurait pas été mêlé au massacre avec le collège Kayago, peut-être même qu'il n'aurait pas été seul, pas _isolé_.

Soudain Nabu vit en face de lui Kyo, si le voulait il pourrait lui parler mais ses pensées étaient toujours présentes et il partit en sens inverse.

Maki lui avait dû retourner dans sa chambre, apparemment demain il aurait droit au sermon de Kenichi-sensei mais il s'en fichait un peu, malgré le fait qu'il n'était pas en position de demander quoique ce soit le médecin avait accordé de restreindre les visiteurs à Asuka. En ce moment il avait besoin de réfléchir de toute façon il sortait dans deux jours en attendant il voulait juste de la tranquillité et de l'_isolement_.

Asuka, elle, était dans sa chambre somnolente, elle avait sommeil et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à s'endormir surement les événements de la journée qu'ils l'avaient perturbés. La vérité devait être découverte elle s'y était préparé ou du moins elle pensait l'être mais les regards qu'on lui lançait comme des poignards plantaient dans son cœur la faisait souffrir. Si tout pouvait s'arrêter et que son _isolement_ au sein de son groupe d'ami prenait fin alors peut –être que demain il fera beau. Elle s'endormit.

_Pion isolé._

* * *

_**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre !! Alors est-ce que la révélation d'Asuka va avoir autant d'effet sur les lecteurs que sur nos garçons de Suzuran ? Je verrais bien avec vos reviews ^^**_

_**-beiiveii je te réponds à ta review que maintenant, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes encore ma fic et je profite de ta review pour dire un truc JE N'ABONDONERAIS PAS MA FICTION que tout le monde se rassure peut-être que comme le chapitre 07 certains de mes chapitres seront long à écrire et à publier mais je terminerais cette histoire^^**_


	9. Réconcillation et chocolat

Les deux jours passèrent rapidement, à Suzuran l'armée de Serizawa et de Genji étaient réunis sur le toit puisque Maki ne voulait plus recevoir de visite, ils étaient retournés au lycée. Serizawa, Genji, Shoji et Chuta faisaient une partie de majong, Makise se disputait avec les frères Mikami sous le regard amusé de Tokio, Izaki et Tokaji, eux, fumaient leur clope en se tenant à la rambarde dos à leurs amis pour que ces derniers ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils discutaient le plus normalement du monde.

-Au faite ta sœur avec qui tu vis elle a quel âge ? Demanda Tokaji histoire de savoir un peu plus de chose sur son compagnon.

-Il me semble qu'elle va avoir 23 ans bientôt. Répondit Izaki après réflexion.

-Surement que tu vas te casser la tête pour lui trouver un cadeau. Heureusement que je suis fils unique. Dit Tokaji.

-Je ne vais rien faire avec elle pour son anniversaire, elle part avec son fiancé je sais plus trop où. Fit Izaki un peu déçut.

-Elle a un compagnon zut alors. Blaga le brun.

-C'était une tentative pour me rendre jaloux ? Le décoloré avait tourné la tête vers son rival, il vit que ce dernier avait un mince sourire sur son visage, je prends ça pour un oui.

Izaki sourit lui aussi, il eut un moment de silence rien de pesant juste un blanc par manque de sujet de conversation.

-Samedi apparemment il y aura du beau temps, un temps à aller dehors. Lâcha Tokaji maladroitement.

-Vraiment ? Fit Izaki le plus innocemment du monde comprenant pertinemment que le brun essayait de l'inviter à sortir.

-Ouais, on pourra aller dehors tout les deux…ensemble si tu ne fais rien. Invita Tokaji en murmurant presque.

-Ok il y a un film que je voulais voir de toute façon. Répondit nonchalamment Izaki.

-Ah oui lequel ?

Au moment où Izaki allait répondre des fauteurs de trouble, ou les frères Mikami, firent leur apparition coupant brutalement la conversation.

-Vous parlez de quoi tout seul dans votre coin ? Demanda Manabu.

-Des sorties de film c'est tout. Fit le bras droit de Genji.

-Ah mais c'est vrai que « Rien ne va plus » va sortir ! S'exclama Go.

-« Rien ne va plus » c'est un film débile ! Répliqua Tokaji, « Dernière heure » ça c'est cool.

-C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal comme film d'action mais si on veut s'amuser il vaut mieux se faire « Rien ne va plus » quand même. Participa Serizawa.

-N'importe quoi. S'exaspéra le brun.

-Il y a aussi « Snow death » qui doit être bien. Fit Shoji.

-C'est pas un film de zombie ? Demanda Genji à l'ancien lutteur.

-Si. Tu le connais ? Répondit Shoji.

-Pas vraiment j'ai juste vu la bande annonce en allant voir « Je pars demain ». Dit Genji en guise de réponse.

-Tu va voir ce genre de film de gonzesse ! S'étouffa Chuta refusa le fait que son chef est, ne serait-ce, que posé le pied dans la salle.

-J'étais avec Ruka pour ma défense. Répliqua le leader de GPS.

-Tiens tiens comme ça on a ses petits rendez-vous sans prévenir les copains. Commença Manabu.

-Mais c'est qu'il va falloir que tu nous racontes tout pour rectifier le tir. Continua Go.

Genji regretta alors de s'être mêlé de la conversation, il n'arrêtait pas de regarder partout espérant voir une bonne distraction, c'est alors qu'il vit un revenant qui rentrait tranquillement à Suzuran l'air de rien alors que sa présence pouvait être gênante pour certaines personnes. Genji profita donc de l'occasion et dit en détournant la conversation de manière flagrante qu'ils devaient regarder qui revenait à Suzuran. Seul les jumeaux trop occupés à se plaindre car Genji refusait de leur parler de ses rencards ne regardèrent pas en bas, les autres furent surpris en voyant que Asuka rentrait dans le lycée, bien que son retour pouvait signifier qu'elle avait repris de l'assurance, sa démarche était maladroite et elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder autour d'elle. Son angoisse se comprenait car après tout les terminales auraient pu tout cafter et là son retour ce serait fait dans une autre ambiance mais pour un raison ou pour une autre ils avaient décidés de garder ça secret et qu'ils régleraient le problème plus tard, mais Asuka n'étant pas au courant elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et disparut dans l'enceinte du bâtiment.

* * *

Dans une des classes de premières Kyo était assis sur une table et discutait de tout et de rien avec des camarades quand la porte s'ouvrit afin de faire apparaitre Asuka, tout le monde la regarda alors.

-Yo ! Lança-t-elle peu sur de son coup

Kyo n'avait pas bougé mais la regarda avec un sourire tandis qu'un élève de première s'avança vers elle, puis en la montrant du doigt hurla :

-Un revenant !

Tout le monde rigola à cette remarque ce qui permit à Asuka de se détendre et Kyo en profita pour s'approcher d'elle.

-Alors c'est bon t'es de retour pour de bon ? Demanda-t-il

-Ouais je…. Suis de retour pour de bon. Répondit Asuka, et je ne reviens pas seul.

Sa phrase provoqua beaucoup d'enthousiasme dans les rangs plusieurs questions volèrent dans la pièce « C'est bon Chogari va mieux ? », « Il est où là ? », « Pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas ensemble ? ». Une fois qu'elle réussit à calmer le jeu Asuka commença à répondre :

-Si il revient c'est qu'il va mieux soyez pas bête, il arrive bientôt, une petite montagne de paperasse à régler à l'hôpital avant de revenir.

Tous soupirèrent soulagé quand ils virent un jeune se faire envoyer valser suivit très rapidement de ses amis ; le responsable se montra dans l'encadrement de la porte, de ses yeux verts il regarda tout le monde avant de sourire.

-Je suis de retour ! S'exclama Maki

A sa remarque il fut assaillit par plusieurs de ses camarades qui lui sautèrent au cou en n'arrêtant pas de lui demander si il allait bien, il leur répondait par l'affirmative avant de rire et quand ils se décidèrent à le lâcher, Kyo et Maki se firent face. Ils n'osaient pas vraiment commencer la conversation, c'est finalement Maki qui rompit le silence.

-On parlera du reste ce soir à la maison, ok ?

-Ok. Répondit Kyo visiblement soulagé .

-Alors quoi de neuf pendant que j'étais pas là ? Demanda Maki à l'assistance

-Pas grand-chose en faite, à part le fait qu'on entend plus parler de MISATO. Commença un élève, tout est redevenue calme.

-On s'attendait à voir débarquer les terminales mais rien. Continua un autre.

-Comme on savait pas trop quels étaient tes ordres on a repris nos habitudes. Finit un première.

-Mes ordres ? Fit Maki, c'est vrai qu'il faudrait que j'aille voir les terminales pour que l'issue de notre combat soit claire, voir si on a perdu ou si c'est un match nul. En tout cas hors de question d'abandonner le toit !

-Ce que t'es tenace ! S'exclama Serizawa qui d'arriver.

-Ah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Maki

-T'aurais pu me prévenir que tu revenais. Répliqua Serizawa.

-Bah c'est pas comme si j'allais t'éviter, je voulais même venir te voir. Dit Maki.

-Bon allez, viens avec tes lieutenants sur le toit, on sera mieux pour discuter. Ordonna Serizawa

Maki hocha la tête en souriant et suivit Serizawa jusqu'au toit bien vite rattrapé par Kyo et Asuka. Arrivés sur le toit, les premières se virent encerclés par les terminales, Maki jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui pas vraiment surpris avant de dire :

-C'est un comité de bienvenue ou une embuscade ?

-La première option si on veut. Répondit Genji, il y aura pas de passage à tabac mais faut éclaircir un point précis.

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Asuka, celle-ci semblait plutôt gênée et se demandait de quoi exactement ils voulaient parler sur son cas.

-On peut s'asseoir alors ? Parce que franchement on va pas avoir une discussion sérieuse debout. S'exclama Maki tout sourire.

Les chefs des terminales approuvèrent et ils se retrouvèrent tranquillement assis plus ou moins en cercle.

-Ok alors tu peux nous expliquer ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Genji de manière agressive.

-Parce que j'avais envie de venir ici, c'est tout. Répondit Asuka mal à l'aise .

-C'est quoi cette excuse ! S'écria Chuta, on fait pas les choses juste parce que l'on a envie de les faire !

-Ah bon ! Firent les jumeaux en cœur.

Tokaji et Izaki semblaient plus perturbés ils regardaient à droite et à gauche se reconnaissant parfaitement même si seul Asuka était montré du doigt.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire qu'Asuka soit une fille ? Demanda Maki avec innocence

-Suzuran est un lycée pour garçon pas mixte. Commença Serizawa, alors bien que j'ai rien en particulier contre Asuka va falloir qu'elle parte.

-Vos pauvres gars ! Fit d'un coup Maki

-Pourquoi tu dis ça gamin ? Demanda Makise

-Parce que lors de notre petit affrontement Asuka est parvenue jusqu'au dernier étage et à réussit à massacrer plusieurs terminales, lorsqu'ils vont savoir que c'est une fille vous allez vous retrouver avec des dépressifs. S'expliqua calmement le chef d'Asuka

Un blanc passa.

-Il a pas tort. Dit Tokaji

-Alors on peut le garder ? Demanda Maki en se jetant au cou de son amie

-Mais si t'as choisie Suzuran à cause de sa réputation, intervient Izaki, t'aurais très bien pu aller au lycée pour fille Gotabaron c'est l'équivalent de Suzuran, non ?

-Il y aurait fallu que je me lève super tôt tous les jours pour y aller. Répliqua vivement Asuka, et puis c'est trop chiant les filles je veux même pas qu'on m'en parle.

Tous le monde regardaient Asuka surpris ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette réponse, Maki brisa le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé.

-Alors on le garde ?

-T'es vraiment forcer d'en parler comme un chien errant ? Demanda Kyo

-Non pas vraiment. Alors il reste ?

Tous les terminales se jetèrent des coups d'œil, ne savant pas trop quoi faire face à cette situation. En trois ans passés ici c'était la première fois qu'un tel cas avait lieu. Finalement c'est Tokio qui commença à parler :

-On pourrais faire comme si de rien n'était, après se retrouver avec une bande de dépressif c'est pas conseillé…

-Ah mais c'est que notre cher Tokio prend sa défense ! S'exclama un des jumeaux

-Pas spécialement….mais bon on va pas se prendre la tête pendant 100 ans à cause de ça. Fit Tokio gêné, Asuka ne comprit pas le sous entendu des jumeaux.

-Qui est pour le fait qu'Asuka reste ? Demanda Genji.

Bien évidement seul Maki, Kyo et Tokio levèrent la main.

-Et qui est contre ? Ajouta Serizawa.

Personne ne leva la main.

-Et qui s'en fout complètement ? Rajouta Maki.

Tout le monde leva le bras ennuyé.

-On peut dire que c'est oui ! S'exclama Maki enjoué, c'est cool Asuka tu va pouvoir rester !

-Pourquoi ça devrait compter pour oui ? Demanda Genji visiblement contrarié par le fait qu'une fille pouvait rester à Suzuran, tout en se levant.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Riposta Maki en se mettant face à Genji leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre se défiant du regard, cet échange fut bref car Asuka fit reculer son chef et Serizawa s'occupa de Genji.

-Une fille à Suzuran c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Continua Genji.

-Tu veux qu'on voie par un combat si Asuka mérite sa place ici ? Défia Maki.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? Fit Genji perplexe par la proposition

-Ben quoi ? C'est bien Suzuran ici alors on peut régler le problème comme ça. Répondit Maki toujours aussi sur de lui

-Soit pas con tu sors juste d'une opération. Kyo essayait de calmer le jeu.

-Moi contre toi, fit finalement Asuka, c'est le moyen le plus simple pour que je reste.

Tout le monde fixa Asuka puis Genji, quand ce dernier eut un petit sourire ils comprirent que Genji acceptait le combat avec plaisir.

-Ok. Viens on se bat pas sur le toit. Déclara Genji en commençant à partir sans attendre Asuka

Le groupe suivit alors le chef de GPS qui les amenait dans un coin reculé de Suzuran où ils ne seraient pas embêtés. Il y avait assez d'espace pour qu'ils puissent se battre sans problème avec pour seul spectateur ceux qui connaissaient le secret d'Asuka. Genji et Asuka se mirent face à face prêt à l'affrontement, tandis que les spectateurs s'étaient installés tranquillement sur des tables ou des chaises ou quoi que ce soit d'autre pouvant remplir cette fonction. Finalement c'est Asuka qui commença à attaquer, mais ses coups de poing et de pieds étaient facilement parés et rendus contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait s'attendre Genji ne lui faisait pas de cadeau sous prétexte que c'était une fille.

-C'est tout ? Fit Genji moqueur, c'est toi qui as voulu de cet affrontement alors fait pas n'importe quoi.

Asuka visiblement vexé par la remarque se releva d'un bond et réussit à mettre enfin un coup à Genji et à parer les attaques mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle arrivait à avoir le dessus cela dura un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Genji lui mette une droite tellement forte qu'Asuka explosa une vitre. Nullement inquiète par son état pourtant assez grave elle continua à se battre Kyo eut envi d'aller l'aider mais se résigna bien vite tandis que Maki restait assis calmement il ne n'avait pas l'air surpris de voir dans quelle situation était Asuka. Genji s'apprêta à recommencer son geste sauf que cette fois son adversaire bloqua son bras et l'envoya valser au beau milieu de débris, sonné il ne se releva pas Chuta voulut alors aller aider son chef mais Maki lui barra le chemin.

-Bouge de là morveux ! Ordonna Chuta

-Hors de question. Maki fixa Chuta dans les yeux déterminé à ne pas le laisser passer, Asuka attend qu'il se relève alors n'intervient pas.

Genji se releva et fixa Asuka avec haine, s'être fait mis à terre il n'y croyait pas surtout par une fille. Comment elle pouvait être aussi forte ? Quand il se dirigea vers Asuka pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce elle encaissa les coups sans broncher apparemment sa rencontre avec la vitre ne lui avait pas réussit après quelques minutes elle s'écroula sans plus de cérémonie.

Kyo se dirigea en se précipitant vers elle afin de voir si ça pouvait aller apparemment c'était le cas vu qu'elle refusa l'aide de Kyo pour se relever, pendant que Genji alla voir Maki.

-T'espérais quand même pas que je me serais fait battre ?

- J'ai jamais dis qu'Asuka allait te battre je sais qu'il faut être optimiste mais quand même. Répondit Maki

-Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Fit Genji provoquant

-Tout ce que j'ais dis c'est que l'on pourrait décider si Asuka pouvait rester à Suzuran grâce à ce combat. Continua Maki sans avoir perdu son assurance, t'en connais beaucoup des premières capables d'encaissait tous tes coups après s'être mangé une vitre et avoir la force de se tenir debout malgré tout ?

Genji ne répondit rien quelque soit sa réponse ça ne l'avantageait pas soit parce que ça voudrait dire que n'importe quel première était capable de se battre face à lui soit il devait reconnaitre qu'Asuka avait sa place ici. Affreux dilemme. Finalement Genji jeta un coup vers Asuka qui répétait pour la centième fois à Kyo que ça allait puis vers Maki qui le fixait nullement impressionner.

-Si ça se sait elle vire. Lâcha Genji avant de partir

-Asuka ! Hurla Maki, bienvenue chez toi !!

Les trois premières rigolèrent les choses s'arrangeaient petit à petit.

* * *

Le soir même Kyo et Maki étaient devant la porte de leur appartement c'était Kyo qui devait ouvrir mais il était tellement anxieux qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir correctement.

-T'as la tremblote ou quoi ? S'exclama Maki passablement énervé d'être devant la porte depuis dix minutes, donne-moi ça.

Maki ouvrit rapidement la porte et alla dans le salon suivit de son ami, ils se fixèrent quelques instant finalement c'est Kyo qui commença.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu peux plus me faire confiance ?

-Je … Comment dire ça ? J'ai pris conscience que tu refuse d'assumer tes responsabilités de ce fait je ne peux plus de faire confiance, tu ne sais même pas t'excuser. Fit Maki

-Comment ça je ne sais pas assumer mes responsabilités ? S'exclama Kyo

-Tu as promis plusieurs choses à Nabu et à MISATO et tu n'as pas tenu parole rien ne me garantit que tu ne me fasses pas la même chose.

-MISATO et toi ce n'est pas la même chose. Contredit Kyo

-« Une promesse est une promesse » c'est ce que tu m'as dis quand tu m'as promis que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber !

-Et je compte la tenir. Affirma Kyo

-Menteur ! Menteur !

Maki prononçait ce mot comme une litanie interminable qui commence à faire perdre son calme à Kyo. Agacé il attrapa son chef par les épaules et le bloqua contre le mur le plus proche.

- Arrêtes ! Ordonna Kyo, je tiendrais cette promesse ! Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire penser le contraire ?

-Si quelque chose t'ennui tu t'en éloigne, pas vrai ? Commença Maki, et tu as bien dis que tu t'ennuyais en ce moment !

-C'est vrai qu'en ce moment c'est la routine et je m'emmerde mais je ne te laisserais jamais tomber quoi qu'il arrive. Se défendit Kyo

-Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? Demanda Maki

-Parce que je… Commença Kyo

-Tu quoi ? Finit ta phrase et assumes enfin tes actions autrement tu…

Kyo ne laissa pas Maki finir sa phrase et l'embrassa tendrement. Le baiser n'était pas possessif ou violent c'était juste le seul moyen que Kyo connaissait pour dire les trois petits mots bloqués dans sa gorge sans les prononcer. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent Kyo regarda Maki incertain puis ce dernier planta ses yeux verts dans les siens sans ciller.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Prononça-t-il la voix sûre

Kyo ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette déclaration tout en se sentant inferieur à Maki. Pourquoi lui avait pu dire ces petits mots alors que lui ils refusaient de sortir ? Laissant cette interrogation de côté étant persuadé qu'il y arriverait un jour il embrassa de nouveau son ami devenu amant. La soirée se passa calmement.

* * *

Le lendemain tout redevint normal comme si il ne s'était rien passé, les premières n'essayaient plus rien contre les terminales, Asuka continuait à vivre ses années à Suzuran sans problème et puisque Kyo et Maki n'étaient pas trop démonstratif de leur amour ils étaient pour tout le monde des potes, la seule chose différente à d'habitude était à l'heure du déjeuner.

-Ah mon bento je l'ai oublié ! S'exclama soudain Maki réalisant enfin qu'il n'avait pas son repas, fais chier qu'est-ce que je vais bouffer ?

Il se tourna vers Kyo mais ce dernier le regarda désolé il venait juste de finir, Asuka avait que des trucs bizarre qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier en guise de repas et ses hommes n'étaient pas trop solidaire quand il s'agissait de nourriture.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Fit Maki en quittant la salle de classe

Ses amis ne s'en formalisèrent et le laissèrent partir. Cela faisait quelques minutes que Maki était à la recherche de nourriture il avait bien pensé allais demander aux terminales mais Serizawa le taquinerais à ce sujet et ça partirait en embrouille alors que tous ce qu'il voulait c'était mangé. Soudain en passant devant une classe une délicieuse odeur attira son attention et il jeta un coup d'œil.

-Gamin ! S'exclama Maki en voyant Hiromi

Ce dernier s'étrangla à la fois surpris de voir ce type sortir de nulle part et énervé par le nom qu'il venait de prononcer pour le désigner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Hiromi agacé

-T'énerve pas gamin je cherche juste de la bouffe parce que j'ai faim. Expliqua Maki

-Ne m'appelle pas gamin !

-Ok tête d'hérisson. Répondit Maki en souriant

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ma coupe de cheveux ? S'énerva Hiromi voulant lui en collait une

-Calmes-toi. Lui conseilla Anjo, ce type est le chef des premières et il est proche des terminales.

Hiromi se calma plus ou moins et recommença à manger, pendant ce temps Maki n'arrêtait pas de reluquer son bento ; Hiromi décidé à l'ignorer ne fit pas attention mais lorsque le ventre du première se fit entendre il dit à Maki :

-Dégage je compte rien te donner !

-D'accord désolé du dérangement. Fit Maki avant de partir il regarda encore une fois son repas avec envi tout en prenant une expression de gamin. Lorsqu'il disparut de leur champ de vision tous les secondes regardèrent Hiromi avec reproche.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il

-T'aurais pu lui en donner un bout quand même. Fit Anjo

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre !

Après quelques secondes il soupira énervé avant de se lever pour appeler Maki.

-Amènes toi je te file de la bouffe ! Lui expliqua-t-il

-Sérieux ? T'es vachement sympa ! S'exclama Maki tout content

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans la bonne humeur Maki plaisantait avec les secondes le plus naturellement du monde taquinant Hiromi.

-Quand même hérisson tu vas avoir du succès pour la St valentin ! S'exclama Maki

-Je m'appelle pas hérisson !!S'exclama Hiromi pour la énième fois, et je te signale que la St valentin ça tombe pas un week end et qu'aucune fille ne vient par ici !!

-Vous êtes pas au courant les secondes ? Demanda Maki

-Quoi ? Fit Hiromi irrité

-Le jour de la St valentin les filles viennent à Suzuran de ce fait les bastons sont à éviter il y a un même un concours pour voir qui a eu le plus de chocolat ! Expliqua Maki

-Des filles vont venir à Suzuran !! S'exclamèrent les secondes impatients

-Enfin rêvez pas c'est souvent les terminales qui ont le plus de succès puis la moitié des premières et ensuite une minorité des secondes. Si vous voulez avoir du chocolat il faut que vous ayez eu du succès dans votre ancien établissement. Expliqua Maki ce qui déprima touts les secondes

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Hiromi suspicieux

-Je fais partit de la minorité à avoir eu des chocolats en seconde et Tamao-kun me l'avait expliqué.

-C'est bête que tu n'ais pas oublié ton bento ce jour-là tu m'aurais pas fais chier sinon. Lâcha Hiromi

-Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ais fais pour que tu sois aussi désagréable ? Demanda Maki

-Laisse tomber Chogari il est tout simplement de mauvaise humeur. Fit Anjo

-Je vois. Dès que tu seras de meilleure humeur je paierais ma tournée ! S'exclama Maki

-Fais ce que tu veux. Répondit Hiromi

Maki ne prit pas en compte de la mauvaise humeur de son interlocuteur et sourit montrant ainsi toutes ses dents.

* * *

14 février. Le seul jour où le lycée de Suzuran est calme, le seul jour où les filles pénètrent cette jungle, et c'est aujourd'hui. La plupart des garçons étaient aux aguets et attendaient les jeunes filles lorsqu'ils en voyaient une ils espéraient que le chocolat serait pour eux. Une minorité sans fichait, soit parce que comme Asuka les filles ne les intéressaient pas, soit comme Tokaji ou Izaki ils avaient plus ou moins quelqu'un, mais encore une fois ce n'est qu'une minorité.

Dès le matin quelques filles étaient venues surtout pour les terminales et en particuliers les chefs, et au fil de la journée les offres furent plus nombreuses.

Dans le coin des secondes, des filles s'approchèrent doucement vers Hiromi.

-Pardon tu t'appelles bien Hiromi ? Demanda l'une d'entre elles

-Et alors ? Répondit-il agressivement espérant que cela les ferais partir. Raté. Elles poussèrent un cri aigu irritant tout en hurlant à quel point il était cool avant de lui passait de force les chocolats.

Sur le toit, dès le matin les terminales avaient reçus de la visite de la part de fille assez courageuse pour être montés jusque là, tiens justement un groupe arrive.

-Désolé de déranger. Fit l'une d'elles

-Mais vous gênez pas ! S'exclamèrent les frères Mikami doublant ainsi Chuta

-Tenez. Une fille donna du chocolat aux jumeaux qui pour la remercier et s'amusaient lui firent une bise chacun sur une joue, elle balbutia des mots incohérents pour finalement baisser la tête pour ne plus la relever.

D'autre s'approchèrent de Serizawa et lui passèrent plusieurs paquets de chocolats et même de bento.

-J'ai jamais autant aimé être pauvre ! Rigola-t-il ce qui fit glousser les filles

Puis certaines allèrent voir Genji.

-Voilà pour le nouveau !

-Merci. Remercia poliment Genji en pensant que sa poubelle allait être remplie à ras bord ce soir.

Ensuite il y en a eu pour les bras droit, Tokaji remerciant vaguement alors que de son côté Izaki les remerciaient le plus poliment du monde leur offrant même un sourire.

-Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir le plus possible de chocolat. Fit Tokaji dépité

-C'est notre dernière années à Suzuran alors autant en profiter et puis ça me ferrais mal de perdre face à toi. Répliqua Izaki le plus nonchalamment possible

-Je peux savoir ce que ça veut dire ? Dit Tokaji en l'attrapant par le col rapprochant leur visage

-On se calme vous deux pas aujourd'hui. Calma Tokio

Et par miracle une fille timide s'approcha de Makise.

-Je m'appelle Kyoko surement que tu te rappelle pas de moi mais euh… Tiens !

Tout le monde se stoppèrent Makise a eu des chocolats en plus la fille était mignonne, ça y est c'est la fin du monde.

Près de la fontaine, Kyo était assis sur le rebord Maki lui s'était allongé et avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de son amant et un peu plus loin Asuka lisait tranquillement un bouquin en regardant de temps en temps l'heure. Un groupe de fille les regardaient depuis la fenêtre.

-Euh vous croyez vraiment qu'on peut les déranger ? Demanda l'une d'elle

-Il y a une telle quiétude que j'ai l'impression que je ne serais jamais pardonné si je la brise. Continua l'une d'elle

Finalement Kyo les ayant aperçut leur fit signe qu'elles pouvaient s'approcher mais en silence.

-Eviter de faire trop de bruit il n'a pas pu bien dormir cette nuit. Chuchota gentiment Kyo

Elles hochèrent la tête tout en lui passant tous les chocolats en lui indiquant lequel était à qui. Asuka eut droit à ses chocolats aussi mais elle disparut avant de les recevoir ce qui fit que Kyo dû garder tous les chocolats.

Dans un coin du lycée, Asuka attendit Tokio qui arriva assez rapidement.

-Tu voulais me voir ? Demanda Tokio

-Oui je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris ma défense. Répondit Asuka

-Ce n'est rien vraiment.

-Alors tiens. Fit Asuka en lui tendant une plaque de chocolat

Tokio embarrassé ne prit pas la tablette.

-Allez prends-la pour te remercier je t'aide à avoir une bonne place au classement !

-Pardon ? Soudain Tokio vit toutes ses illusions brisaient à cause d'une malheureuse phrase, ah euh merci.

Asuka lui sourit avant de partir.

* * *

Le soleil se coucha, la St valentin se termine c'est le moment de voir qui a gagné le concours.

En premier : Tamao

En second : Genji

En troisième : Maki

En quatrième : Izaki

En cinquième : Tokaji

En sixième : Hiromi

Et l'histoire n'est pas terminé, ça ne fait que commencer pense alors un lycéen se trouvant devant le portail de Suzuran afin d'admirer sa nouvelle « demeure ».

* * *

_**Voilà le chapitre 09 bientôt le 10 XD j'espère que tout le monde continue d'aimer et ne vous inquiétez pas j'en ais pas fini avec nos garçons de Suzuran !!!**_


	10. Premier rendezvous et un clebs

On arrivait au week end où il fait un temps à aller dehors comme avait dit le bras droit de Serizawa, c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les nouveaux amants s'étaient donné rendez-vous. Izaki attendait depuis cinq minutes, foutu habitude d'arriver en avance il n'arrêtait pas de se faire accoster, Tokaji arriva au moment où une lycéenne essayait de lui prendre son numéro.

-Je dérange ? Fit-il en plaisantant

-Non, mais t'es en retard. Répondit Izaki snobant la fille qui vexé tourna les talons

-Je suis pas en retard, c'est toi qui es en avance ! S'exclama Tokaji, ah ça me rappelle quelque chose.

-Si tu le dis. On commence par quoi ?

-Au ciné, c'est quoi le film que tu veux voir ?

-De quoi ? Dit Izaki

-T'as bien qu'il y avait un film que tu voulais voir, non ?

-Euh ouais. Répondit Izaki

-Alors on y va.

Tokaji commença à partir sans attendre Izaki, ce dernier resta un moment sur place avant de rejoindre Tokaji. Ils arrivèrent au cinéma assez rapidement, c'est Izaki qui alla au guichet.

-Deux places pour Malchance divine. Izaki paya et tandis qu'ils se rendaient dans la salle Tokaji lui demanda :

-C'est le film tirait du livre du même nom, non ?

-Peut-être j'ai seulement vu la bande annonce. Répondit Izaki, pourquoi t'as lu le bouquin ?

-Ouais, il est bien comme thriller après le film je sais pas.

Izaki se stoppa et regarda Tokaji.

-Tu sais lire ?

Vexé Tokaji lui attrapa violement les cheveux pour les tirer faisant perdre son équilibre à Izaki qui fallut se retrouver par terre.

-Espèce de… ! Izaki voulut répliquer mais Tokaji rapprocha soudainement son visage du sien

-Le film va bientôt commencer faudrait mieux aller s'asseoir, non ?

Izaki surprit par la proximité de leur visage recula brusquement, gêné il ne put que balbutier un « allons-y » provoquant un sourire à Tokaji, il adorait l'emmerder c'était si jouissif ! Voyant ça Izaki lui lançant un regard noir pour montrer son mécontentement mais le brun fit l'air de rien et alla s'asseoir.

Le noir s'installa progressivement et le film commença après les tonnes de pub qui agacent tout le monde, plongeant ainsi Tokaji et Izaki dans une certaine obscurité, Izaki était absorbé par le film alors que Tokaji connaissant toute l'histoire préférait mater le blond qui était à côté de lui sans aucune discrétion.

Il commença prudemment, d'abord ses mains virils tout en étant fines, destiné selon lui à lui procurer toutes les caresse du monde, puis son cou où il aimerait y nicher sa tête le marquant comme sien. Ses yeux dans lequel il se perdait sans le vouloir, ses foutus yeux de chien battu, ensuite ses enfoirés de cheveux décoloré lui qu'il ne pouvait pas les supporter, il allait devoir s'y faire on ne peut pas choisir la personne qu'on aime, et enfin sa bouche Tokaji bloqua surtout sur cette partie de son corps, à défaut de ne pouvoir voir le reste, ses fines lèvres auxquels il avait déjà pu y gouter. D'ailleurs en y pensant il avait bien envi de recommencer, mais Izaki ne voudrait surement pas, pas devant tout le monde.

Izaki tourna la tête et regarda perplexe Tokaji qui continuait de le mater.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Izaki qui ne comprenait la raison pour laquelle Tokaji le regardait, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

-Oui. Répondit Tokaji

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Demanda Izaki

-Des yeux, un nez, une bouche, des oreilles…

-C'est bon arrêtes de te foutre de ma gueule. Coupa Izaki exaspéré, pourquoi tu me regarde alors ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Je n'ais pas le droit de te regarder ? Fit Tokaji, tu préfères que je t'embrasse. Rajouta t-il en lui murmurant à l'oreille

Izaki ne dit rien regardant Tokaji hésitant puis à l'oreille il lui chuchota :

-J'aime bien quand tu fais les deux.

Tokaji resta bouche bée, c'était la première fois qu'Izaki était aussi franc avec lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le film. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Tokaji demanda à Izaki :

-T'as aimé le film alors ?

-Euh ouais il était bien, et toi t'as aimé ?

-Non je préfère le livre.

Un blanc passa. Ils restèrent devant le cinéma un moment.

-On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Izaki

-J'en sais rien. On marche. Proposa Tokaji après hésitation

Izaki hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à marcher, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien se contredisant aussi parfois. Ils étaient en train de se marrer quand juste en face d'eux arriva Asuka et Tokio, par reflexe ils se planquèrent dans une petite ruelle juste à côté.

-C'était sympa de m'avoir invité. Fit Asuka, dommage que les autres n'est pas pu venir ça aurait été plus drôle, je me demande pourquoi ils ont tous refusé ?

-Parce qu'ils avaient compris eux au moins que c'était que toi que j'invitais. Murmura Tokio pour lui-même

Nos deux amants ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir de la pitié pour Tokio, ils se souvenaient du moment où Tokio avait invité Asuka.

Ils étaient tous présent sur le toit, l'ami du monstre avait prit son courage à deux main et avait demandé à Asuka si ça lui dirait de faire un tour en ville avec lui, elle avait accepté mais n'ayant pas comprit le sous-entendu elle avait demandé si quelqu'un d'autre était libre et si ils voulaient les accompagner.

-Ah regarde Tokio ! S'exclama Asuka en montrant quelque chose du doigt, on y va ?

-Ok. Répondit Tokio en souriant

Et ils s'éloignèrent progressivement, quand ils furent sûrs que la voie était libre nos amants sortirent tout en se moquant de Tokio et d'Asuka. Ils continuèrent à marcher, ils arrivèrent près d'un vendeur ambulant de dango, ils en achetèrent puis tandis qu'ils partaient Izaki entendit les voix de Genji et Serizawa, c'est pas vrai ils s'étaient donné le mot, et par reflexe il foutu un coup de pied à Tokaji, ce dernier répliqua, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à ce con de décoloré ?

Bien entendu ils se firent remarquer par leurs leaders qui allèrent les voir.

-Eh bien qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Genji

-Ah c'est pour ça. Fit Tokaji comprenant la raison pour laquelle Izaki l'avait frappé bien qu'il ne lui pardonnait pas

-Quoi ? Dit le chef de GPS

-Non rien. Répondit le décoloré

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ensemble ? Demanda Serizawa

-Il me doit un bento vu que la dernière fois il m'a piqué le mien alors il me paie de la bouffe. Inventa Tokaji

-T'as accepté aussi facilement ? Demanda perplexe Genji à Izaki

-Il a pas arrêté de me saouler avec ça alors à force j'ai craqué. Mentit Izaki bien que Genji devait se douter de la vérité puisqu'Izaki lui avait avoué son penchant pour le bras droit du monstre

Sa pensée se confirma quand il vit Genji avoir un sourire amusé.

-Et vous deux ? Lâcha Izaki curieux

-A la base je me baladais tout seul, répondit Serizawa, mais ensuite j'ai vu maman alors je me suis dis que je pourrais avoir un repas gratuit aujourd'hui.

-« maman » ? Fit Tokaji amusé

-Ouais d'après Serizawa il est le père et je suis la mère. Expliqua Genji

-Et de qui ? Dit Izaki

-De Tokio ! S'exclama Serizawa

-Et après c'est moi qui cède facilement. Se moqua Izaki

Genji se contenta d'hausser les épaules ils rigolèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Serizawa se fit entendre.

-Bon on va y aller. Viens Genji je commence à avoir vachement faim !

Izaki et Tokaji les regardèrent partir amusés, ils formaient un drôle de duo.

-Je trouve que Genji est devenu très expressif, pas toi ? Fit Izaki

-Bof peut-être je traine pas trop avec lui alors je sais pas. Par contre Serizawa a grossi. Répondit Tokaji

Izaki approuva silencieusement. Un silence s'installa tandis que Tokaji approcha son visage de celui d'Izaki afin de s'approprier ses lèvres mais visiblement gêné par la proximité des visages et du lieu où ils se trouvaient, Izaki recula brusquement.

-Ah mais je…Commença Izaki voulant s'expliquer

-C'est rien j'aurais dû m'en douter que tu voudrais pas.

Quand Tokaji s'apprêta à partir Izaki lui attrapa le bras.

-Ça te dérange pas.

-Non parce que je réagissais pareil la première fois que je suis sortis avec un mec.

Izaki resta perplexe, bien sûr il se doutait qu'il n'était pas le premier pour Tokaji, mais entendre le brun lui lâcher ça avec autant de nonchalance lui pinça le cœur, le brun s'en aperçut et voulu dire quelque chose quand le portable du décoloré sonna. Il décrocha rapidement en voyant qui l'appelait

-All…Commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la personne à l'autre bout du fil. Quoi ? Mais je…. Oui je comprends ce que…Calme-toi tu …Oh arrêtes, arrêtes. Oui c'est bon j'arrive…

Izaki lui avait semblé soucieux tout le long de sa conversation, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça puisqu'apparemment aucun échange n'avait eut lieu. Il raccrocha puis fit à Tokaji :

-Désolé mais faut que je te laisse un problème avec ma sœur.

-Et son copain ? Demanda Tokaji sous entendant bien évidement des violences

Izaki se raidit puis lâcha d'une voix qui se voulait calme et contrôlé :

-Non il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille …à ma sœur.

Tokaji voulut continuait à l'interroger mais Izaki tourna rapidement les talons en lançant un « A lundi ».

Le brun préoccupé, fumait en regardant dans la direction qu'avait prise Izaki pour rentrer des adultes qui frappent les plus jeunes qu'eux c'était courant, peut-être même trop et le brun le savait pour avoir été témoin d'une scène de ce genre. Mais il se contenta de soupirer se disant qu'il était devenu trop parano et que si ça le tracassait encore lundi il n'aurait qu'à demander au blond. C'est après s'être rassuré qu'il continua à se balader en ville.

Le lundi arriva plutôt rapidement et alors que les terminales se rendaient sur le toit quelle ne fut leur surprise en voyant Maki, Kyo, Asuka, Hiromi, Anjo, et Sugiara qui s'étaient tranquillement installés, Maki, Kyo, Asuka et Hiromi faisaient une partie de mah-jong pendant que les amis du troisième discutaient sur le canapé.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ! S'exclama Chuta

-Ah pourquoi vous êtes là ? Fit tranquillement Maki

-C'est plutôt à nous de poser la question ! S'énerva Makise

-Chogari tenait absolument à faire une partie de mah-jong, sauf que c'est vous qui avez de quoi y jouer alors on est monté. Expliqua Asuka

-Et les troisième qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ? Demanda Izaki

-Comme il nous manquait un joueur j'ai proposé à Hiromi de venir et ses lieutenants l'ont accompagné. Répondit Maki le plus naturellement du monde en jouant

-« Proposer » tu te fous de ma gueule tu m'as assommé en traitre quand je me suis réveillé j'étais sur le toit ! Hurla Hiromi jouant à son tour

Les terminales regardaient à présent Maki ce type était donc aussi malade que son frère. Genji s'avança vers la table mettant un coup de pied dedans faisant sursauter les joueurs.

-Vous allez arrêter vos conneries. Ordonna le roi d'une voix menaçante, le toit est aux terminales.

Maki s'alluma une clope puis après avoir pris une bouffée il regarda Genji soutenant son regard.

-Fais pas ton roi Genji, c'est pas comme si tu avais tous les terminales avec toi.

Enervé qu'un première se la ramène devant lui Genji lui attrapa le col violement levant le bras pour lui mettre une droite quand Serizawa l'arrêta ce qui eut pour effet de voir le roi passait ses nerfs sur lui.

-Quoi qu'est-ce que t'as ? Ça te dérange tant que ça qu'on y touche ? Fit Genji haineux

-Et si c'était le cas ? Répondit Serizawa avec le même ton que Genji

La tension était palpable, c'est Maki qui ramena le calme.

-Les mecs je sais que j'ai de beaux yeux mais de là à ce que vous vous battiez pour moi, c'est vraiment trop.

-Tu te trouves drôle ? Demanda agressivement Genji

-Pas vraiment mais faut bien que je ramène ma gueule parce que quand vous serez plus là, ce sera moi le chef de Suzuran. Expliqua Maki

Bizarrement à cette remarque les terminales eurent un gros coup de blues, l'année prochaine ils ne seraient plus à Suzuran ils seraient des citoyens. Ils tiraient tous des têtes de déprimés.

-Quoi ? Demanda Maki paniqué, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Avant que les terminales puissent répondre une voix venant d'en bas se fit entendre attirant leur attention.

-Yosh ! Je m'appelle Hajime Inu et je veux voir les chefs de seconde, de première et de terminale !

Tout le monde détailla le nouveau venu, il venait de parler dans un mégaphone, il s'était coloré les cheveux en violet-noir, il avait la veste et le pantalon montrant son appartenance au lycée des corbeaux mais il avait un T-shirt bleu clair en opposition avec les couleurs sombres qu'il portait. Maki après quelques minutes s'éloigna des barrières et commença à partir.

-Chogari qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda Kyo

-Ben quoi ? Il veut juste voir la gueule des chefs, il doit pas être bien méchant, en plus il est tout seul. Répondit Maki et avant que Kyo rajoute quoi que ce soit, je reviens vite fait et puis tu reste ici alors si tu vois que ça tourne mal au pire tu te ramènes.

Sans attendre de réponse Maki partit, suivit d'Hiromi après avoir lâché un « drôle de mec » et finalement par Genji et Serizawa qui se disaient que les jeunes ne réfléchissaient pas assez.

Arrivés en bas ils se mirent en face de l'adolescent qui s'était mis à les compter.

-Pourquoi vous êtes quatre ? Demanda-t-il

-Il y a deux chefs chez les terminales. Explique Serizawa

-Ok.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fit Hiromi

-Je veux vous affronter pour avoir le toit. Dit le nouveau

-Où sont tes hommes ? Demanda Genji

-J'en ais pas.

Maki qui s'était fait discret rigola franchement et demanda après avoir récupéré son souffle.

-Tu es vraiment quelqu'un de rare. Comment tu t'appelles déjà ?

-Hajime Inu ! Et je serais comme mon prénom !

(nda : une petite explication s'impose pour comprendre le reste. Hajime= le premier, le meilleur et Inu= chien ^^)

-Moi c'est Maki Chogari mais seul Tamao-kun peut m'appeler Maki, ok ? T'es marrant comme type. Tu ferrais mieux de revenir quand tu auras des hommes. Lui conseilla gentiment Maki

-Non je veux vous affronter tour à tour pour voir mon niveau… Chogari. Répliqua Inu comme un gamin

Maki sourit de toutes ses dents face à cette déclaration, on voyait bien qu'il était nouveau lui.

-Même si tu gagnes aucun de nos hommes ne te suivra et tu ne gagneras pas le toit. Voulu le convaincre Maki

- Franchement tout ce bordel pour ça. Je me tire. Râla Hiromi en partant

-Tu ferrais mieux d'écouter Chogari, je vois pas l'intérêt de me battre contre toi.

-On en reparlera quand t'aura des hommes.

Et les chefs de terminales retournèrent sur le toit laissant Inu et Maki

-Bon t'es en quelle année ? Demanda Maki à Inu

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que vous me preniez aux sérieux ? Demanda abruptement Inu

Maki regarda Inu quelques instant avant de répondre.

-Quand tu seras une menace je pense que t'auras même pas besoin de venir nous chercher.

Inu sembla comprendre quelque chose et partit laissant Maki en plan.

-Tss il aurait pu me dire en quelle classe il était. Lâcha-t-il avant de partir à son tour en direction du toit

Une fois arrivé en haut il put constater que ses lieutenants ne dérangeaient pas tellement puisqu'Asuka discutait avec Tokio et Kyo se faisait martyriser par les jumeaux, rassuré par la bonne entente qu'il y avait il s'appuya contre les barrières tout en fumant une clope, bizarrement il avait l'impression qu'il avait dit une énorme connerie au clebs (nda : à comprendre qu'il parle d'Inu^^) son esprit partit au loin alors que l'inquiétude s'immiscer en lui. Son amant voyant cela s'approcha de lui.

-Quelque chose ne va ? Kyo le regarda avec angoisse ce qui fit craquer Maki qui se jeta littéralement sur lui le bloquant contre les barrières il embrassa son lieutenant avec envie, possessivité et fougue l'empêchant ainsi de respirer.

-Je t'avais prévenue que si tu me faisais encore ce regard j'arriverais pas à me retenir. Donna-t-il pour seule explication

Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant la scène qui venait de se produire, parce que rappelons-le Maki et Kyo n'avaient pas officialisés leur relation et que c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi démonstratif, donc la surprise des terminales était normale.

-Ah Tokio ton pantalon prends feu ! S'exclama Asuka en voyant que la cigarette qu'avait lâché Tokio sur le choc faisait un début d'incendie sur son pantalon

Tout le monde, une fois le feu éteint, rigola. Izaki ne put s'empêcher de penser que Maki et Kyo étaient courageux de se montrer comme ça alors que lui ne voulait pas que Tokaji l'effleure et dans une ambiance légère Maki oublia son inquiétude pour quelques heures.

Inu marchait dans les couloirs se demandant par quels moyens il pouvait devenir une menace pour ses adversaires quand il se fit accoster par un groupe qui l'encerclèrent.

-On a vu ta petite prestation. Commença l'un d'eux qui semblait être le porte-parole, puisque t'as pas d'hommes t'as qu'à être notre chef, l'ancien est partit par contre on fait dans les coups bas alors t'étonne pas.

-Ok je veux bien être votre boss. Répondit sans réfléchir le nouveau, et tant mieux plus on ferra de sale coup et plus vite mes adversaires s'intéresseront à moi.

Le porte-parole sourit face à la décision d'Inu.

-C'est quoi votre nom ? Demanda Inu

-MISATO.

Puis ils partirent dans un endroit éloigné afin de préparer leur plan, MISATO c'est comme un boomerang, on aura beau le lancer avec violence et aussi loin que possible tant qu'il ne se brisera pas au vol il reviendra.

_**Voilà c'est le chapitre 10 ! Merci à tous mes lecteurs qui continuent à aimer et qui me donnent envie de finir ma fic^^**_

_**Pour le chapitre précédent les films dont j'ai écris le nom j'ignorais leur existence jusqu'à ce kyrua me le dise ^^'.**_

_**Et salut à toi Gare de triage je t'aurai bien envoyé un mp mais apparemment je ne peux pas^^, ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic et mes personnages originaux ! **_

_**Bien qu'il ne se soit pas passé grand-chose dans ce chapitre j'espère que vous avez appréciez ^^**_

_**Au prochain chapitre Kiss !**_


	11. Les ennuis reviennent

Quelques heures plus tard Maki s'était éloigné de son groupe d'ami car un des premières l'avait informé que le nouveau voulait le voir. Curieux. Il s'était rendu au point de rendez-vous, c'était dans une partie du lycée qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment puisque c'était le coin des plus bas dans la hiérarchie. Quand il aperçut Inu assis sur un vieux tonneau il lui fit signe avec son sourire de gamin.

-Tu voulais me voir ?

-Oui excuse pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure, t'as été le seul à d'être montré sympa avec moi mais je t'ais pas renvoyer l'ascenseur. Expliqua Inu

Maki se permit un sourire compréhensif tout en s'asseyant sur un autre tonneau prés de celui d'Inu.

-Alors t'es en quelle classe ? Demanda Maki

-Je suis en première.

-Cool on fera nos années à Suzuran ensemble comme ça !

-Ouais c'est vrai. Se contenta de répondre Inu. Au fait merci pour ton conseil il m'a été très utile.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Maki

-J'ai des hommes, ils sont surement pas blancs mais ils acceptent de me suivre sans trop discutés et veille bien que tu sois pas trop en ligne de mire. Répondit Inu tranquillement

-Que je sois pas en ligne de mire ? Là Maki s'inquiétait plus que jamais

-Oui vu que t'as été le seul sympa c'est normal.

-Qui est dans ta ligne de mire dans ce cas ?

-Les autres, tout simplement.

A l'opposé de cette discussion Tokio et Asuka qui s'étaient retrouvés par hasard ensemble, bien que le hasard est était aidé par Tokio, se trouvaient encerclés par des mecs de la bande de MISATO.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Commença Asuka mais un coup de poing esquivé l'interrompit

Les lieutenants se retrouvèrent obligés à se battre mais cela put au moins leur faire découvrir qu'ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés lorsqu'ils se battaient ensemble aidant l'un tout en arrivant à protéger ses arrières et à faire diminuer le nombre d'ennemi. De temps en temps Asuka se permit de jeter des coups d'œil en direction de Tokio et bizarrement son cœur s'emportait s'en qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit puis il eut une révélation.

Bien sûr il n'y avait pas que Tokio et Asuka qui s'étaient fait attaquer. Des hommes avaient pris pour cible Kyo également mais changement de programme il n'y aurait pas que lui apparemment.

Kyo en croisant Hiromi dans le couloir l'interpella.

-Dis t'aurais pas vu Chogari par hasard ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je l'aurais vu ? Il n'avait pas son bento aujourd'hui non plus ? Demanda agressivement Hiromi

Kyo voulut répondre mais ils furent pris d'assaut par les gars qui suivaient Kyo. Contrairement au combat de Tokio et d'Asuka ces deux là ne se faisaient absolument pas confiance, ils ne s'entraidaient pas, bref c'était chacun pour soi et débrouille toi si tu peux.

Ils avaient également décidés de s'en prendre à des couples de terminales (nda : par forcement couple d'amour j'utilise ce terme parce qu'ils sont deux). Les jumeaux grâce à leur lien très profond et à leur aptitude à énerver les gens qu'ils avaient en face d'eux parvinrent à mettre KO tous les adversaires. Serizawa et Genji n'en parlons pas, les hommes qui devaient les affronté avaient perdu à la courte paille, c'est pour dire. Izaki et Tokaji eux se battaient exactement comme lors de la bataille contre les premières, c'est-à-dire qu'ils battaient leurs adversaires en se disputant, cette fois à cause de nourriture (nda : -_-). Heureusement plus de peur que de mal comme on dit, la menace MISATO a été très rapidement repoussé du moins cette fois.

Maki se trouvait encore avec Inu, il n'avait pas bougé.

-Je te préviens, le menaça Maki, si jamais mes amis ne s'en tire pas t'es foutu.

Puis sans attendre de réponse Maki commença à partit, Inu visiblement surprit par cette réaction attrapa l'épaule de Maki mais ce dernier eut une réaction plus que violente en effet il attrapa le bras d'Hajime pour lui torde, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire il lâcha rapidement prise et paniqué par son propre reflexe il ne put que dire :

-Evites de me toucher comme ça sans prévenir.

Puis il partit cette fois pour de bon encore plus paniqué qu'il ne l'était déjà sous le regard plus que perplexe d'Inu.

Tout le monde était réuni sur le toit, avec cette fois-ci l'accord des terminales, pour faire un compte rendu de la situation.

-Alors comme ça toutes les classes se sont fait attaquer. Fit Genji

-Ouais apparemment. Répondit Hiromi

-C'est bizarre, mais j'ai cru reconnaitre des mecs dans le lot. Dit Tokio

-Toi aussi ? Demanda Kyo

-Je me demande où on a bien pu voir leur tête. Réfléchi Asuka

Le groupe sembla réfléchir à la question lorsque que Maki tranquillement installé sur le canapé répondit :

-MISATO.

-Oh gamin sois pas pessimiste veux-tu. Intervient Go

-C'est un coup à avoir la poisse. Appuya son frère

-C'était pas une hypothèse. Contredit Maki puis en voyant qu'on le regardait bizarrement il continua, Inu m'a dit qu'il s'était allié à MISATO.

-Et merde ! S'écria Kyo en frappant dans un tonneau

Un silence pesant s'installa il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire comme nouvelle.

-Bon on fait quoi alors ? Demanda Tokio

-On réplique. Répondit le plus naturellement du monde Genji

-Ca serait répondre à sa provocation. Contredit Serizawa, le nouveau a fait exprès de faire cette attaque pour qu'on s'intéresse à lui !

-On va quand même se laisser faire. Contre attaqua Hiromi

-Vous êtes complètement stupides ! Lâcha Serizawa exaspéré par le peu de bon sens qu'ils avaient

-Et toi ? Demanda Kyo à Maki

-Moi quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ?

-On contre attaquera MISATO, commença Maki, mais plus tard sans prendre au nouveau maintenant c'est dangereux, on ignore tout de ses plans et du nombre exact qu'il a d'homme. On verra ça plus tard.

Après avoir répondu à Kyo il recommença à lire l'air de rien. Ou tout du moins il essaya car Kyo l'interrompit.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda-t-il

-Rien. Répondit Chogari en soufflant

-T'es sûr ?

-C'est toi ou c'est moi qui suis en mesure de dire comment je vais ? Voyant que Kyo ne répondrait pas il reprit sa lecture.

Kyo sembla surpris par la réaction de son amant mais se contenta d'hocher, peut-être sera-t-il plus ouvert si il y a moins de monde. Finalement, ils ne s'étaient absolument pas mis d'accord malgré tous les débats qu'ils ont fais pour trouver un compromis sauf que Serizawa trouvait ça absurde de se battre alors que les adversaires étaient plus que faible, Genji et Hiromi refusaient de les laisser penser qu'ils étaient du genre à se coucher facilement, ce à quoi les jumeaux se permis quelques blagues des plus douteuse, Maki lui préférait en savoir plus sur son adversaire avant de se décider à attaquer. Après ce dialogue de sourd, ils partirent tous à leur occupation, celle de Kyo et Maki étaient de rentrer chez eux.

Arrivé à l'appartement Maki n'était pas impatient d'y rentrait il savait pertinemment que son ami aller vouloir lui faire cracher le morceau sur son état ce dont il ne voulait absolument pas parler. Prenant son courage il suivit Kyo dans le salon et s'assit ne cessant de le regarder tandis que celui-ci se mettait à l'aise.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regarde ? Demanda Kyo

-Tu veux bien me parler, non ? Répondit Maki

-Pas maintenant tu es fermé comme une huitre et en plus j'ai besoin de prendre un bain.

Kyo sourit en remarquant que Chogari avait fait la moue lorsqu'il avait parlé de l'huitre, à ce sourire Maki semblait apaisé puis dans un élan de courage … ou de perversion ça dépend du point de vue il proposa à Kyo :

-On le prend ensemble, le bain.

Kyo s'empourpra gêné avant de répliquer :

-T'es sûr ? Je pense que notre baignoire est trop petite et puis franchement prendre notre bain tous les deux…

-La baignoire est pas trop petite, répliqua Maki, et puis ça me ferait plaisir qu'on le prenne ensemble.

Et pour être sûr de faire craquer son amant il le regarda avec son expression d'enfant déçu ceux à quoi comme d'habitude Kyo craqua.

-T'es énervant avec ton foutu regard ! Aller viens !

Puis ils se dirigèrent dans la salle de bain Kyo commença à faire couler l'eau pendant que Maki commença à enlever ses vêtements. Il avait déjà retiré son haut quand Kyo se retourna et la vue, la cicatrice. Cette fichu marque qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait pas été là lorsque l'homme qui l'aimait avait eut besoin de lui ce qui lui créa un pincement au niveau de cœur.

-Quoi ? Je suis si beau que ça ?

Maki le tira de ses pensées.

-Oui tu l'es.

La réponse de Kyo surprit Maki qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Sauf peut-être ça.

-Et après tu fais ta prude alors que tu me fais des avances. Aurais-tu deux personnalités ? Dit Maki refusant de montrer sa propre gêne

Sans attendre de réponse de son amant il enleva le reste de vetements qu'il avait sur lui et entra dans l'eau, son comportement refit sourire Kyo qui l'imita. Une fois que Kyo était bien installé sur les parois de la baignoire et Maki bien installé sur le torse de son amant, ils ne bougèrent plus, ne parlèrent plus se contentant de profiter de la paix et de la sérénité qu'il y avait. Oublié le nouveau, oublié MISATO, oublié le comportement de Maki, oublié les « je t'aime » que Kyo n'arrivait pas à prononcer, il n'y avait plus de problème ils étaient tous les deux dans une bulle hors du monde et c'était parfait.

Maki brisa légèrement ce calme pour couper l'eau avant que cela ne déborde, seulement les problèmes profitèrent de cette minuscule faille pour s'installer eux aussi à leur aise. Quand Maki se remit exactement comme il était Kyo ressentit le besoin de toucher sa cicatrice, alors il l'a caressa du bout des doigts ce qui ne plut pas à Chogari.

-Si tu veux me toucher est-ce que tu pourrais toucher autre chose que cette saloperie ?

-Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de la toucher ?

-Non. Répliqua sèchement Maki

-C''est ça la cause de ta mauvaise humeur ? Demanda-t-il gentiment

-Ah on y arrive !

Kyo soupira il ne savait ce qu'il lui prenait à l'homme aux yeux verts mais on pouvait vraiment dire qu'il partait au quart de tour.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins comment tu es ? Fit-il d'une voix douce voulant détruire les murs qu'il avait en face de lui

-Je suis exactement comme d'habitude !

-Non tu t'énerve facilement et j'ai eu l'impression que tu évitais de toucher tous ceux qui étaient à côté de toi.

-N'importe quoi !

-Tu veux pas m'en parler ?

-Et toi tu ne veux pas me dire « je t'aime » ?

Malgré lui Kyo resta de marbre face à cette question, il s'y attendait ce qui l'empêcha de montrer ses émotions.

-Tu… tu veux que je te parle mais comment tu veux que je te fasse des discours sur ce que je ressens si t'es pas foutu de me dire juste « je t'aime » ? S'expliqua Maki, pense que c'est un truc de gonzesse si tu veux mais ça me blesse le fait que tu sois incapable de me le dire et franchement…

-Je t'aime. Le coupa Kyo, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aime encore et encore !

Là c'était au tour de Maki de ne pas savoir quoi faire, alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête il s'accapara des lèvres de l'homme qui venait de lui faire plaisir et tout de suite le baiser était fougueux et quand les mains furent trop baladeuse et la suite de programmes évidents pour les amants, Kyo dit entre deux baisers :

-Attend pas ici…Ah… on va renverser de l'eau…

-On s'en fout ! Rigola Maki

Leur caresse devenant plus explicite se dirigeant avec plus de facilité vers l'intimité de l'autre jamais, au grand jamais ils auraient voulus que ça s'arrête.

-Oh Maki ! L'autre abrutit ! Vous êtes là ? Cria Serizawa

Maki et Kyo s'arrêtèrent se disant que s'ils ne faisaient pas de bruit il répartirait.

-La porte est ouverte ! Alors grouillez-vous ou je viens!

Zut. Maki et Kyo durent se résoudre, ils quittèrent la salle de bain et allèrent s'habiller. Maki ayant fini le premier alla ouvrir à Serizawa.

-Quoi Tamao-kun ? Est-ce que c'était si urgent ? Demanda Maki encore dégouté d'avoir était interrompu

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois Maki? Bien sûr que c'est urgent ou sinon je t'aurais pas dérangé. Tu pense vraiment que c'est mon genr…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? L'interrompit Maki

-C'est Tokio et Asuka, ils ont eu un problème. Expliqua Serizawa sans prendre de gant, ils ont refusé d'aller à l'hôpital alors ils sont sur le toit de Suzuran.

Maki resta sans voix, c'était donc comme ça que l'on passait de la tranquillité au chaos. Kyo arriva à ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est Asuka et Tokio, ils sont sur le toit de Suzuran apparemment mal en point. Expliqua Chogari

-Et merde !

C'est sur cette dernière phrase qu'ils partirent pour le toit de Suzuran. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Serizawa retourna auprès de son ami qui avait un bandage fait au niveau de l'avant bras et sa chemise déchiré, il souriait en disant que ça aurait pu être pire, par contre les amants s'inquiétèrent en voyant qu'Asuka avait un bandage sur la moitié du visage.

-Oh putain ! Hurla Maki en accourant la voir, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Les jumeaux se sont occupés de ma blessure, rassure-toi je n'ais été touché qu'au-dessus de l'œil rien de bien grave. Répondit-elle en rigolant

Maki soupira visiblement soulagé.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé à vous deux ? Voulut savoir Kyo

-On marchait tranquillement, commença Tokio, quand une bande avec plusieurs lycéen d'écoles différentes ont débarquaient ils nous ont encerclés et un type habillé normale est apparu.

-Il jouait avec un couteau et nous a mis dans un sale état, continua Asuka, il était vachement habille si Makise et Chuta ne seraient pas passés par là je me demande comment on se serait démerdé.

Maki alla voir Makise et Chuta pour les remercier respectueusement pour être venu en aide à Asuka avant de retourner auprès d'elle.

-Il ressemblait à quoi le type avec le couteau ? Lui demanda-t-il

-Et bien il est brun cheveux plutôt court, plus grand que moi…

-Ma taille tu pense ? Fit Maki

-Oui surement…Ah il avait un tatouage de chrysanthème sur le torse j'ai pu le voir parce qu'il…

-n'avait pas fermé sa chemise. Finit Maki

-Tu sais quelque chose gamin ? Demanda Go

-Le type qui a agressé Asuka et Tokio, c'est le même que celui qui m'a envoyé à l'hôpital. Informa Maki

Un silence plus que pesant s'installa personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, le nouveau semblait stupide mais de là à demander à ce que l'on …tue Tokio et Asuka.

-Je pige rien ! S'exclama Makise. Ce Nabu il a quittait MISATO alors comment ça se fait que ce groupe continue à foutre la merde !

-C'est que, lorsque l'on supprime le chef la bande devient désorganiser. Continua Chuta

-Encore qu'un type soit devenu le chef, ok. Mais c'est MISATO qui est allé à la rencontre du clebs ! Fit Shoji

Tous hochèrent la tête c'était la première fois qu'ils entendaient qu'une bande choisissait son chef surtout lorsque l'élu était une personne extérieur à la bande.

-En clair on se retrouve avec un deuxième Nabu. Dit Izaki assez blasé

-Sauf que le clebs lui il ne veut pas s'en prendre uniquement qu'aux premières mais également aux terminales et aux secondes. Ajouta Tokaji

-D'ailleurs personne n'est allé les prévenir de la situation ? Demanda Serizawa

-Pourquoi faire ? Personne sait comment les trouver et en plus apparemment ils n'ont pas été touché par une quelconque attaque. Répondit Genji peut-être trop sèchement

-Euh … Vous vous êtes engueulés tous les deux ? Demandèrent les jumeaux

-N'importe quoi ! Répliqua Serizawa et le regard de Genji indiquait qu'il ne ferait aucun commentaire et que celui qui insisterait trop se prendrait une dérouillé

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils commencèrent à rentrer chez eux, Maki refusant de laisser Asuka seule fit la route avec elle, Kyo et aussi Tokio.

-Pourquoi tu nous suis ? Demanda Kyo

-Je vous suis pas. Rétorqua Tokio, je dois passer par là pour rentrer c'est tout, mon appart' est juste là.

Puis il montra du doigt un immeuble.

-Ah mais t'habites à côté d'Asuka alors ! S'exclama Maki visiblement content

-Si tu le dis… Bafouilla Tokio

-C'est cool donc vous pouvez rester ensemble ! Vous pouvez même passer le nuit ensemble !

-Quoi… ? Fit Asuka, t'es pas sérieux ?

Mais vu le sourire que Maki lui faisait il faillait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne plaisantait pas. Kyo voulut le raisonner et lui attrapa l'épaule, mais comme avec Inu sa réaction fut plutôt violente. Sous les regards abasourdis des autres il rigola puis dit à Tokio :

-Que ça te serve d'exemple !

Pour ensuite partir l'air de rien.

-Ah attend Chogari ! Lui hurla Kyo avant de le rattraper

Les amants marchaient devant Asuka et Tokio, Kyo essayait toujours de calmer Maki qui rigolait encore plus fort.

-Franchement ce Chogari comme si on allait passer la soirée ensemble ! S'exclama Asuka, il est vraiment drôle !

-Ouais c'est vrai. Tokio en était sûr il aurait put se faire poignarder en plein cœur qu'il n'aurait pas eut aussi mal

Après s'être mis d'accord sur le fait que Maki disait des choses bizarres, ils marchèrent en silence dans les rues froides et peu éclairé.

Maki et Kyo étaient rentrés chez eux depuis un moment mais aucun des deux ne voulut parler de « l'accident » au contraire ils firent en sorte que la soirée se passe le plus naturellement du monde et ils allèrent se coucher tard. Une fois dans leur chambre, en pyjama, Kyo était déjà dans son lit quand Maki s'invita.

-Ah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda-t-il surprit

-J'en envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Répondit calmement Maki

Kyo prit alors Maki dans ses bras et attendit patiemment que son amant s'endorme.

-Je suis désolé pour ton bras, S'excusa-t-il, je voulais pas te…

Les derniers mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, Kyo resserra son étreinte puis lui murmura doucement au creux de son oreille :

-C'est rien je n'ai pas eu mal, j'ai juste étais surpris. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je te l'ai déjà dis, non, je resterais toujours avec toi.

Visiblement rassuré Maki commença à s'endormir dans les bras de son amant.

Les nouveaux arrivent, les anciens doivent bientôt partir. Des cœurs sont blessés mais pas désespéré pour autant, d'autre soignent leur blessure avec de l'aide. La guerre semble être amorcée alors que l'on ne souhaite que la tranquillité.

Et si Suzuran c'était bien plus que des délinquants qui se tapaient dessus…

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mon petit nouveau maintenant ? Par contre je sens que je vais me faire détester : lemon à peine commencer, situation amoureuse de Tokio plus que désastreuse…. Soyez gentil T_T et laissez moi votre avis^^**_

_**Gare de triage si tu veux qu'on t'envoie des mp il faut que tu fasses une modification dans tes paramètres.**_


	12. Informations

Le jour suivant les terminales recherchaient Inu qui avait eu l'intelligence de rester loin de Suzuran mais si on faisait attention on remarquait qu'il n'y avait pas que lui qui manquait Asuka et Kyo aussi n'était pas venus, Maki était seul dans les couloirs à la recherche d'Inu mais comme les autres il ne le trouva nulle part, il finit par se rendre dans les fiches des élèves comme il avait fait avec son amie, il fut surprit de voir d'autres personnes sortir de la pièce si il se souvenait bien il les avait vu avec Serizawa alors il n'y fit pas attention. Il chercha dans le bazar des tiroirs la fiche d'élève d'Inu, mais après plusieurs heures à fouiller encore et encore dans toutes les paperasses il ne trouva rien. Enervé d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien et se doutant de qui a pu le prendre il se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers le toit.

Une fois arrivé là-haut il s'approcha de Serizawa qui était tranquillement en train de discuter la clope au bec.

-Sérieux t'es qu'un enfoiré !

-Pardon ? Lui demanda Serizawa perplexe

-Fais pas le con tu te doutais très bien de ce que j'allais faire mais non faut que tu me devance résultat des courses j'ai perdu mon temps pour rien ! T'es qu'un enfoiré de première !

Puis il quitta le toit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, Serizawa ne comprenait pas la colère de Maki il n'avait aucune connerie à se reprocher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda Tokaji

-Si je le savais. Il est bizarre depuis sa sortie à l'hôpital alors on va faire comme si on n'avait rien vu.

Tous hochèrent la tête ne souhaitant pas contredire Serizawa. Personne ne fit attention à un petit groupe d'élèves se trouvant sur le toit qui se faisait un regard entendu et soulagé, heureusement que le chef des premières n'avait pas expliqué sa colère les choses auraient pus mal tourné, en avance.

A la piscine Genji avait regroupé ces lieutenants en vu de discuter d'un plan.

-Genji tu pense vraiment que c'est raisonnable de vouloir agir sans Serizawa ? Demanda Izaki

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à vouloir à tout prix que je me joigne à Serizawa ? Fit Genji vexé, je l'ai battu donc je suis plus fort que lui.

-Je ne te contredis pas sur ce point là mais…

-C'est vrai ça Izaki on dirait que tu peux plus de passer de Serizawa ! Renchérit Makise

-C'est pas ça.

-Alors c'est un type de sa bande ? Continua Chuta

-Vous faites chier ! Ok alors on agit sans Serizawa mais pour faire quoi ?

-J'allais y venir. Répondit Genji, ce type, Inu, j'ai pu savoir où il habitait avec l'aide d'une…connaissance, alors on va chez lui on lui donne la raclée de sa vie et on le force à nous révéler tous ce qu'il sait sur MISATO une fois que l'on a assez d'information on les massacre en dessoudant au passage la bande.

Genji finit son explication fier de lui, il n'avait pas hésité à utiliser les hommes de son père afin d'avoir des informations alors cela ne pouvait que marcher.

-Je te suis ! S'exclama Chuta

-Pareil ! Confirma Makise

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Izaki qui n'avait pas donné sa réponse, il souffla la fumée de sa clope avant de l'écraser et en regardant son chef droit dans les yeux il dit :

-Si c'est ce que tu veux je te suis.

Genji sourit face à la fidélité du décoloré il ne le dira jamais mais il était bien content de l'avoir dans son camp.

-On se rejoint demain soir devant Suzuran. Inutile d'amener nos hommes à nous quatre contre un seul homme c'est même trop.

-Tu deviens raisonnable. Fit remarquer Izaki il eut droit à un gentil « ta gueule » en retour.

Ils restèrent à se parler de tout et de rien, à rigoler, les hommes près d'eux furent mis au courant de leur plan, mais ils leur ordonnèrent de seulement divulguaient qu'il y allait peut-être y avoir une baston contre MISATO ils hochèrent la tête et firent ce que leur avait demandé.

Ailleurs en ville Asuka était habillé normale et ne portait pas ses bandages à la poitrine, elle avançât dans le lycée Gotabaron : Suzuran version fille. L'état du lycée est aussi déplorable, les profs inexistants, seulement c'est les filles qui font la loi et qu'il y a un chef reconnu de tous qui transmet son trône. Asuka avança d'un pas sûr les adolescentes se retournaient sur son passage lançant des paroles blessantes, après tout c'est ça la rançon de la gloire, connu à cause de ses années au collège les gens furent surpris de ne pas la retrouver dans ce lycée et qu'elle n'a plus fait parlé d'elle.

Elle se retrouva rapidement sur le toit où une jeune femme était assise sur un canapé, elle portait la marinière traditionnelle sauf que sous sa jupe il y avait un short contrairement à une grande majorité qui portait le short sans la jupe, elle avait les cheveux mi-long brun, on devinait facilement grâce à ce qu'elle dégageait que c'était elle le maître des lieux. Lorsqu'elle reconnut Asuka elle sourit.

-Kenichi-kun cela faisait un moment que nous nous somme vu. J'ai cru que tu étais morte.

-Tu aurais aimé. Répliqua Asuka

-Disons que si ça avait été le cas je n'aurais plus eut de dette envers toi. Sur cette réplique elles rigolèrent.

-ASUKAAAA-CHAAAAAAN ! Cria une voix familière

Saku venait de se jeter sur Asuka et resserra son étreinte autant qu'elle le put étouffant ainsi son amie, Saku est l'une des rares à portait la jupe.

-Je suis contente que tu viennes et en fille en plus ! Mais tu n'aurais pas perdu un peu de poitrine depuis la dernière fois ?

-Ah ! C'est vrai après tout je me dépense beaucoup. Mais je suis venue ici car j'ai un service à vous demander.

La chef lui fit signe qu'elle écoutait.

-En ce moment un groupe nous pose problème à Suzuran. L'auditoire sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le nom du lycée. Et j'aimerai que tu me files des informations ce groupe et tous ce qu'il y a autour afin qu'on mette un terme à tout cela.

-Comment s'appelle ce groupe ? Demanda son interlocuteur

-MISATO. Avoua Asuka

Les protestations ce firent entendre cette fois ci plus franchement et plus fort.

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu abandonnes le fait que tu es une femme, tu te lie d'amitié avec ces sauvages de Suzuran et tu te permets de mettre notre chef en danger !

Asuka lança un regard noir à la personne qui venait de parler qui se calma rapidement, la jeune femme qui était resté assise rigola toute seule avant de reprendre.

-Ce sera avec plaisir que je vais t'aider pour tous les alibis que tu m'as fourni au collège. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens me voir maintenant MISATO vous avez déjà attaqué toi et des deux amis, Kyo et Maki c'est ça ?

-Oui c'est ça, pouffa Asuka avant de répondre avec sérieux, la raison pour laquelle je demande ton aide est parce que le chef de MISATO actuellement est ton frère. Alors tu es intéressé maintenant n'est-ce pas, Honoka Inu ?

La dite Honoka sursauta.

-Depuis quand tu le sais ? Il me semble pourtant que j'avais pris le nom de ma mère avant notre rencontre.

-Je te connaissais déjà de vue. Désolé. Lança Asuka de manière ironique

Les deux se jaugèrent du regard durant quelques minutes puis Asuka partit en disant « au revoir » à Saku et à Honoka (nda : Honoka signifie délicate et discrète je ne pense pas que cela sera important mais pour les curieux).

Alors qu'elle s'apprêter à quitter le lycée une des élèves alla vers elle, elle lui attrapa la main et lui passa une enveloppe avant de rejoindre son groupe. Asuka regarda l'enveloppe il y avait écrit : « Je me doutais qu'avec toi ce genre d'info te serais nécessaire » Asuka regarde le toit en souriant avant de partir pour de bon.

Un peu plus loin c'est Kyo qui parlait avec des anciens de MISATO, dont certains étaient à Suzuran, c'est comme ça qu'il apprit le projet de Genji, la colère qu'avait piqué Maki, et surtout le retour de Nabu au lycée à partir de demain, il se rendit alors compte que Suzuran était un lieu encore plus animé qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Une fois sa mission terminée il alla dans le restaurant où travaille Maki, Asuka était déjà présente ainsi que Tokaji et Izaki qui était devenus des habitués et exceptionnellement Serizawa était de la partie. Kyo s'installa au comptoir à côté d'Asuka et d'après lui beaucoup trop près de Tamao puis il fit signe à Maki pour lui demander de venir.

-Ah Kyo ! Tu es déjà là ! Maki sourit en voyant son amant et pour lui dire bonjour l'embrassa sans aucune gêne

-Oui tu me sers des ramens s'il te plait, les mêmes que d'habitude !

-Ok ça marche ! Et toi Tamao-chan je te ressers ?

-Yes ! S'exclama Serizawa en présentant son verre pour être à nouveau remplie

-Bien je vais y aller. Lança Asuka

-Déjà ? Je viens d'arriver. Fit Kyo

-Je dois rentrer aider ma mère, on se voit demain au lycée.

Puis en partant Kyo l'interpella, elle se retourna.

-Tu es belle comme ça montre-toi à Tokio habillé pareil !

-Pourquoi ?

Kyo rigola et Asuka décida de ne pas prendre en compte ce que Kyo lui avait dit et quitta le restaurant. Maki prit l'argent mais fit bien attention de garder l'enveloppe pour lui. Du côté de Tokaji et Izaki, ils s'engueulaient afin de savoir lequel des deux était le plus féminin.

-Et moi je te dis t'arrêter de délirer Izaki ! De nous deux ça doit être toi qui passe le plus de temps dans la salle de bain à s'occuper de ses cheveux !

-Peut-être mais moi il me faut pas cinq heures pour enlever mes bijoux !

-Tu te parfumes !

-Tu fais gaffes à tes ongles !

-Tu portes des lunettes pour gonzesse !

-Enfoiré ! J'ai des lunettes tout ce qui a de plus normale que moi au moins je mets durant l'été et pas sur mon crâne au tout début de l'année scolaire !

-Au moins je porte des hauts de mec et pas des trucs échancré au maximum !

-J'en ai marre ! Cria Serizawa de toutes ses forces

Les bras droits stoppèrent tous mouvements craignant d'avoir énervé le monstre de Suzuran.

-C'est vrai c'est quoi ces conneries comme quoi t'a pas le droit d'avoir des yeux au naturels ? Tes yeux verts sont vachement plus beau que tes foutues lentilles noires !

-Toi soit tu veux de la bouffe gratuite soit tu as trop bu. Répondit Maki en souriant

-J'ai pas faim ! Râla Serizawa

-Dans ce cas tu n'as plus le droit de boire désolé. Fit Maki gentiment

-Désolé je te laisse. Dit soudainement Kyo, j'avais oublié que j'avais promis d'aider un pote je rentrerais au mieux demain matin.

Il embrassa Maki celui-ci, comprenant qu'en réalité il devait encore chercher des infos, répondit.

-Fais pas de conneries, si t'es pas là demain je viendrais te chercher quittes à aller en Europe !

-T'inquiètes.

Puis il sortit du restaurant à son tour, Izaki venait de regarder la scène avec tendresse et envie, Tokaji le remarqua et s'approcha d'Izaki avant que ce dernier puisse réagir il lui attrapa le cou et l'embrassa goulument, le décoloré voulut se débattre parce que faire ça alors qu'il y avait Serizawa et Maki à côté, puis finalement il répondit au baiser sa conscience s'était fait la malle. De toute façon Serizawa était à moitié ivre et ne les regardait pas, Maki lui était au courant grâce à son passage à l'hôpital et se moquait de leur penchant étant lui-même avec un mec.

-Dis Tamao c'est moi ou bien tu bois plus que d'habitude ? Demanda innocemment Maki

-C'est pas de ma faute !

-C'est quand même toi qui consomme.

-Peut-être mais si il m'avait filé à bouffer je serai pas dans cet état !

-Pardon de qui tu parles ?

-De maman !

-Quoi ? Elle habite à deux villes d'ici c'est normale que….

-Mais non crétin celui de Suzuran ! Il avait jeté sa phrase en regardant Maki comme si c'était le dernier des demeurés

Maki resta silencieux un moment avant de comprendre

-Tu parles de Genji ? Toi, faut avoir de la volonté pour te comprendre. Et donc la raison pour laquelle vous étiez en froid tout à l'heure c'est à cause de ça ?

-Yes !

-J'y crois pas. Soupira Maki, tu t'es pas dis que tu l'avais ruiné, que maintenant il était aussi pauvre que toi à force de te payer à manger.

Bien sûr Maki disait cela sur le ton moqueur, il blaguait c'était évident, mais pas pour Serizawa qui s'affala sur le comptoir en s'excusant auprès d'un Genji imaginaire. Maki sourit face à l'état de son frère de cœur, mais ne dit rien et lorsqu'il vit l'heure il renvoya les derniers clients chez eux, rangea les tables, fit attention à bien fermer le restaurant et alors qu'il commença à partir pour chez lui il se fit interpeler par une voix horriblement familière, en se retournant il vit Nabu l'allure fier. Maki ne bougea pas il était comme bloqué jusqu'à ce que ses neurones remirent le contact, il sourit à son ancien adversaire en s'avançant vers lui puis arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui attrapa les cheveux pour lui mettre un coup de genou au visage, sous la douleur Nabu tomba au sol en position fœtal.

-Non mais j'y crois pas tu es le mec le plus abrutit que je connais, tu viens me voir tranquille alors que par ta faute j'ai fallut crever, mais t'es pas bien toi. S'exclama Maki Avant de recommencer à partir

-A-Attend…Lâcha Nabu, MISATO cause de nouveau des problèmes, pas vrai ?

Maki s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'homme à terre.

-Je veux ….vous aider ….pour les battre une bonne fois pour toutes…

-Va te faire voir ! Répliqua Maki en rigolant

Il ne pouvait pas accepter l'aide de ce mec, c'était hors de question, et il partit cette fois pour de bon chez lui.

Izaki était enfin rentré chez lui, « enfin » parce que son brun n'avait pas arrêté de le coller et il avait cru que jamais il pourrait se séparer de lui. Quand il rentrât il fut accueilli par la lumière du salon sa sœur ainsi que son beau frère étaient là, Izaki ne comprit pas bien la situation mais sa sœur se jeta à son cou.

-Espèce d'idiot préviens-moi si tu rentres aussi tard je m'inquiétais. Fit-elle

-Je t'ai pas envoyé un message ? Demanda Izaki en resserrant son étreinte

-Comme ça venait d'un autre portable elle y a pas crut. Répondit son beau frère

C'est qu'ayant plus de batteries il avait dû utiliser celui de Tokaji.

-Bien maintenant que c'est réglé on va pouvoir se coucher.

La sœur d'Izaki hocha la tête et fut la première à quitter le salon mais lorsqu'Izaki voulut faire pareil son beau frère se plaça devant et renifla son haleine.

-Tu as bu ?

-Un…un peu. Avoua Izaki gêné

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit son beau frère lui attrapa les cheveux pour le jeter à terre. Izaki eut du mal à se relever et son agresseur se mit à sa hauteur.

-Tu bois aussi bien que moi, alors viens pas me faire de leçon de moral.

-Je ne menace personne avec un couteau quand je suis ivre… Répliqua Izaki

-Chéri qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda la femme depuis la chambre

-Je…Commença Izaki

-Il n'arrive pas à tenir droit à cause de l'alcool qu'il a bu. C'est rien je vais l'aider. Coupa l'homme

Après un « ok » il y eut un blanc avant que l'homme ne reprenne.

-Tu vois avec ta sœur tout allait bien mais à tes 14 ans il a fallut que tu réapparaisses dans nos vies et que tu viennes vivre ici.

-Réapparaisse. Fit Izaki perplexe, mais c'était la première fois que je te rencontrais.

L'homme grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de soulever Izaki de terre pour le balancer sur son lit. Et Izaki s'endormit comme ça.

_**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre désolé j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remettre Nabu^^ Dites moi votre avis sur le chapitre !**_

_**Bullets : Je m'excuse une nouvelle fois pour le passage de la salle de bain ^^' Tu n'arrives toujours pas à te faire une idée d'Inu ? Bah c'est pas grave mais dès que tu sais ce que tu penses de lui dis le moi^^.**_


	13. Mise au point

Le lendemain soir Chuta, Makise, Izaki et Genji se trouvaient devant le lycée pour ensuite se rendre chez Inu. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir dans quel état était le lieu où habitait le clebs. Le bâtiment était une ruine, il était dur d'envisager qu'il puisse y avoir âme qui vive dans le coin, sauf si l'on a le maître des lieux assit sur le pas de sa porte et qui vous fixe sûr et fier de lui accompagné de plusieurs hommes.

-Qu'est-ce que… ? Fit Chuta surpris de voir qu'ils étaient attendus

-J'ai failli attendre ! S'exclama Inu puis il ajouta en rentrant à l'intérieur, occupez-vous d'eux.

C'est ainsi que Genji et ses lieutenants durent se battre contre une trentaine d'hommes, certains étaient armées. En sous nombres et blessés, ils partirent rapidement, ils ne purent s'arrêter de courir seulement une fois arriver dans une ruelle où Makise et Chuta s'écroulèrent au sol Izaki et Genji avaient trop de fierté pour cela.

-Putain… c'est quoi ce bordel ! S'exclama Makise

-Je sais même plus combien de coup de batte baseball je me suis pris. Se plaignit Chuta

-Au moins t'a pas eut droit au couteau ! Répliqua Izaki la main toujours sur l'épaule qui avait été touché

-Comment ils ont pus prévoir le coup ces batards ? Se demanda Genji

Tous se regardèrent la même incompréhension dans le regard, ils étaient pourtant sûr d'avoir été discret sur ce coup là.

-Bon on fait quoi ? Demandèrent Makise à Genji en se redressant

Genji sembla réfléchir avant de regarder ses hommes uns à uns.

-On rentre.

-Mais Genji…Voulut le contredire Chuta

-Pas de mais on rentre chez nous et on soigne au mieux nos blessures !

Sur le ton irrévocable que Genji avait employé personne n'osa s'imposer, alors ils partirent d'abord à la maison de Chuta puis celle de Makise et quand Izaki et Genji furent seuls Izaki s'arrêta de marcher attirant un regard interrogateur de la part de son chef.

-Je peux pas vraiment t'expliquer pourquoi mais je peux pas rentrer chez moi. Informa alors Izaki

-T'as quoi en tête ? Demanda son chef

-J'en sais rien je vais surement me balader en ville et…

-Hors de question. Coupa Takiya. Si tu peux pas rentrer chez toi tu viens dormir chez moi.

Et sans attendre de réponse de son lieutenant il reprit sa marche, le décoloré n'osa pas bouger puis se décida à suivre son chef en le remerciant.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Izaki put confirmer ses doutes comme quoi son chef était fils de bourge, un homme en costume les avait accueillit dés leurs arrivées, sans y faire attention Genji conduisit Izaki jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était sobre et élégante. Genji dit à son subordonné de s'asseoir sur son lit et de l'attendre, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une trousse de soin et des boissons. Ils s'occupèrent de leurs blessures en buvant lorsque Genji dit à Izaki :

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Euh oui.

-Jusqu'où vous êtes allez avec Tokaji ?

Ça n'a pas raté Izaki a faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée ce qui fit rire Genji.

-Vous n'avez encore rien fait ?

-On…on s'est embrassé. Avoua Izaki

-Ouais autrement dit vous n'avez rien fait.

Izaki tiqua à sa réflexion s'était assez vexant.

-Je suppose que c'est toi qui bloque. Continua Genji. Pourquoi ?

-Mais j'en sais rien moi !

-Si ça avait été une fille tu l'aurais déjà fait ?

-Je sais pas….surement oui. Et puis est-ce que je te fais chier avec Serizawa ?

-Il n'y aura rien entre Serizawa et moi. Au mieux une histoire d'une nuit.

Izaki resta abasourdit devant la franchise de son chef.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

Genji sembla réfléchir perdu dans ses pensées, il regarda dans le vide puis tout d'un coup il regarda Izaki droit dans les yeux.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes une personne que tu peux te permettre de sortir avec. Répondit finalement Genji

-Pardon ?

-Le roi bat le monstre et se tire avec la princesse. Expliqua Genji

Izaki ne comprit pas de suite ce qu'il voulait dire et voulut d'autres explications mais devant le regard qu'avait son interlocuteur, il se ravisa et changea de sujet :

-Bien alors je dors où ?

Genji sourit avant de lui indiquer un fûton par terre couvert d'une couette et un cousin posait dessus. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement.

Le lendemain, ils ne précisèrent pas la cause de leurs blessures et on n'osa pas insister. Les terminales étaient entre eux sur le toit comme d'habitude lorsqu'un intrus apparut sans se faire remarquer.

-A ta place j'éviterais de jouer comme ça. Conseilla Maki à Serizawa celui-ci ne s'étant pas aperçut qu'il était là, sursauta

-Dés là depuis quand ? Demanda Serizawa

-A peine deux minutes. Mais ça tombe bien que tout le monde soient là je voulais vous informer de ma position si jamais vous déclencher une guerre contre MISATO.

Suite à sa déclaration Serizawa et Genji semblèrent beaucoup plus intéressés par sa présence.

-Alors ? Demanda Genji impatient

-Parlons-en entre nous, mais vos lieutenants peuvent venir mais seulement eux. Répondit Maki

Serizawa hocha la tête et les amenèrent dans un coin du toit où il n'y avait personne, les chefs furent suivit par leurs lieutenants trop curieux. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés Maki jeta un coup d'œil dans les alentours puis il finit par dire :

-Alors voilà si jamais il y a une guerre contre MISATO vous pouvez compter sur moi….pour ne pas m'en mêler.

-Pardon ? S'écrièrent-ils en même temps

-MISATO est devenu encore plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Je suppose que de ce point de vu là Genji et ses lieutenants ne me contrediront avec la raclée qu'ils se sont pris hier soir et puis avec tous ces traîtres dans nos rangs on ne peut être sûr de rien. Dit Maki l'air de rien

-Vous vous êtes fais massacré ? Demanda Tokaji sans la moindre délicatesse même si lorsqu'il regarda Izaki on peut y voir de l'inquiétude

-La ferme ! Répliqua Chuta

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Genji

-J'ai la chance d'avoir des lieutenants qui ont de bons informateurs. Répondit Maki avec un sourire fier et malicieux

-C'est grâce à ses informateurs que tu penses qu'il y a des espions parmi nous ? Demanda Serizawa conscient du danger que représentaient ces espions

-Non ça n'a rien à voir, tu te souviens la dernière où je t'ai fais une scène, c'est parce que j'avais vu des hommes à toi sortir du bureau où sont les fiches des élèves et depuis la fiche du clebs est introuvable.

-Ça prouve rien ! Contredit Shoji. Ça peut très bien être un autre élève.

-Non j'ai fais surveillé le bureau au qu'à où que ce soit Inu, lui-même, qui aille chercher sa fiche. De plus j'ai appris le plan d'attaque de Genji sur Inu une fois que cela a été fait alors qu'Inu a été prévenu à l'avance. Conclusion, nos rangs ne sont pas sûr et avec les infos que j'ai…

-Quoi ? Elles ont quoi de spécial tes infos ? Demanda Serizawa

-MISATO est encore plus dangereuse qu'avant, leurs membres viennent de plusieurs lycées certains sont déjà allés en maison de redressement, dont le chef actuelle. Répondit Maki le plus sérieusement du monde

-Il y est allé pourquoi ? Fit Genji

-Pour meurtre.

La dernière phrase de Maki laissa un froid, personne ne fit de remarque même les jumeaux semblaient être devenus muets. Quelques minutes après Maki se leva sous le regard des autres.

-Je vais rejoindre mes gars. Pour ce qui est de la suite faites ce que vous voulez.

Alors qu'il commença à s'éloigner pour de bon Genji se retourna, se dirigea vers lui et le força à se retourner en l'attrapant par l'épaule, à ce contact Maki eut comme un choc et sursauta tellement fort qu'il se bloqua de lui-même sur le mur. Genji n'y fit pas attention et s'exclama :

-Pourquoi tu abandonnes aussi facilement ? Tu t'es bien fais planter par un des mecs d'Inu, non ? Tu t'en fous ou quoi ?

-Ta gueule ! Répliqua Maki. Bien sûr que non je m'en fous pas ! À cause de ce batard je réagis bizarrement lorsqu'on me touche ! J'y pense tout le temps ! Si j'avais cet enfoiré devant moi je le tuerais ! Seulement….seulement…

Maki sembla se calmer, la tête basse il voulut se cacher le visage et prit de terribles sanglots son corps entier tremblait.

-Seulement…je n'ai pas envi de perdre mes amis à cause de mon orgueil. Puis en relevant la tête il regarda Genji déterminé. Il est hors de question que je permette qu'il leur arrive quelque chose par ma faute !

Puis il partit sans demander son reste. Quand il fut partit, Serizawa se leva et repartit l'air de rien reprendre la partie de carte, il fut suivit de tout le monde, enfin presque, son ami, Tokaji, n'avait pas bougé et il avait demandé à Izaki de rester.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu me voulais ? Demanda Izaki

-Rien de spécial.

-Pourquoi tu voulais que je reste ?

-J'ai pas le droit de t'avoir pour moi tout seul cinq minutes ?

Izaki regarda Tokaji voulant vérifier qu'il n'y avait rien de sous entendu, puis il alla s'asseoir et ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien.

-Ah au faite je voulais savoir. Dit Tokaji, tout s'est bien terminé ?

-De quoi ?

-La dernière fois quand t'a dû partir après un coup de ta sœur.

-Ah oui ne t'en fais pas. Et toi de ton côté, avec ta cousine ?

-Si on veut ses parents se disputent encore à propos de sa garde. Répondit Tokaji en soupirant en repensant à une de leurs disputes.

-C'est ça quand on est trop aimé par ses parents ! Blagua Izaki

-Non ils se disputent pas pour avoir la garde mais pour que ce soit à l'autre de s'occuper de Saku.

Izaki sursauta à cette nouvelle, il ne s'y attendait pas et n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un cas similaire.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda Izaki

-Ma tante a énormément de travail apparemment, elle pense ne pas être capable de bien s'occuper de sa fille. Pour ce qui est de mon oncle c'est parce que Saku a peur de lui alors il refuse de l'avoir.

-Saku a peur de son père ? Izaki était de plus en plus surpris

-Saku a toujours eut peur des mecs, un jour son père a peté les plombs à cause de ça et il l'a frappée. Ensuite il y a eu la demande de divorce, Saku qui vient vivre chez moi et tout le reste.

Izaki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour Saku, il ne se doutait pas qu'elle avait vécu tout cela. Tokaji regarda Izaki une fois qu'il eut fini son récit.

-Ah non ! T'arrêtes avec ton foutu regard. Saku est heureuse alors ne la prend pas en pitié. Lui dit Tokaji

-Si tu le dis. Répondit Izaki, alors c'est une bonne chose.

Ils continuèrent à parler de choses et d'autres.

Un peu plus loin, Tokio marchait dans les couloirs de Suzuran à la recherche d'Asuka, il la trouva finalement près de la fontaine assise en train de lire.

-Asuka ! L'appela-t-il

Elle leva la tête et sourit en le voyant, Tokio prit place à côté d'elle.

-Je voulais te dire…Firent-ils en même temps

Ils se stoppèrent et rigolèrent.

-Toi d'abord. Dit Tokio

-Alors voilà en faite depuis quelques temps quelque chose me tracasse. Commença-t-elle, bizarrement à chaque fois que je suis avec toi, je me sens bien, heureuse. Je ne comprenais pas bien jusqu'à ce que l'on se batte ensemble contre MISATO. Je crois que…

Asuka sembla hésiter sur ces dernières paroles, Tokio, lui, était aux anges finalement il n'aurait pas besoin de parler, elle le fera à sa place.

-Tokio, reprit-elle légèrement rouge, je crois que nous sommes faits pour être partenaire…durant les combats.

Tokio était blessé, déçut et déprimé par les propos d'Asuka. Il releva la tête, plantant son regard dans le sien, elle se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté montrant son incompréhension, d'habitude il l'aurait trouvé mignonne mais maintenant cela l'exaspérait.

-Tu ne comprends donc vraiment pas que je t'aime.

Asuka resta bouche bée, Tokio soupira et partit.

Dans le restaurant où Maki travaillait la soirée était calme il y avait peu de client c'est pour cela que Maki remarqua tout de suite son amie quand elle rentra. Elle semblait ailleurs, elle s'assit au comptoir juste en face de Maki avant de s'écrouler dessus en soupirant.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Maki

-Tokio m'aime.

-Ah ! Tu t'en ais enfin rendu compte ! Depuis le temps qu'il te tourne autour !

-Il m'a fait sa déclaration, je n'avais rien remarqué.

-Sérieux ? Ça se voyait à des kilomètres pourtant !

-Comment veux-tu que je comprenne ? Je suis un mec jamais Tokio n'aurait dû…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, son ami la gifla avant. Elle le regarda interdite.

-Asu-chan, commença-t-il, tu es une fille que tu te comporte en mec au lycée je veux bien, mais en dehors tu dois te mettre dans le crane que tu es une fille !

Asuka resta perplexe, mais cela n'empêcha pas Maki de continuer.

-Et puis de toute manière il était amoureux de toi avant qu'il sache que t'étais une fille, tu devrais être contente.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Asuka perdu

-Parce que Tokio est définitivement tombé amoureux de ton caractère, de ce que tu es à l'intérieur.

Asuka baissa la tête ce que venait de lui dire Maki la réveilla plus que la claque.

-Et toi, Asu-chan, tu l'aime ?

-Moi, je…

Puis soudain des flashs de Tokio lui apparurent son cœur se serra et le rouge lui monta aux joues, elle se sentait bien de penser à lui.

-Je sais pas si je suis tombé amoureux, pardon amoureuse de Tokio, ça ne m'étais jamais arrivée. Mais c'est la personne la plus importante pour moi !

-Tu devrais lui dire. Fit Maki en souriant, c'est à toi te faire le premier pas maintenant.

-Tu as raison. Maintenant apporte moi ton alcool le plus fort que je ne sois pas venu que pour t'embêter !

Tous les deux rigolèrent, et ils se stoppèrent, surpris, quand ils virent Genji rentrer dans le restaurant.

-Tu sais pas pourquoi Serizawa me fait la gueule ? Demanda-t-il

-Ah euh ouais. Maki resta surpris face à la question du roi

-Alors pourquoi ?

-C'est parce que tu lui as pas…payé de repas…

Il y eut un lourd silence.

-J'y crois pas. Dit Genji en soufflant, tu peux me dire où il habite ?

-Bien sûr.

Après que Maki lui ait donné les informations nécessaires, il partit sans rien dire de plus.

-Tu crois que j'ai bien fais ? Demanda Maki à son amie

-Je pense que oui et de toute manière Serizawa sait se défendre.

Genji avait finalement réussit à trouver même si vu l'état du taudis, il refusait d'appeler ça une maison, il espérait que Maki s'était moqué de lui. Il frappa à la porte, c'est un Serizawa surpris qui lui ouvrit.

-Comment t'as su que j'habitais ici ? Demanda-t-il légèrement perdu

-Dis-moi plutôt comment tu peux être aussi gamin pour me faire la tête juste parce que je te paye pas à bouffer une seule fois ?

-Tu es venu jusqu'ici juste pour ça ?

Genji se rendit compte alors du ridicule de la situation et n'osa plus rien dire surtout lorsque Serizawa se mit à se marrer.

-Allez viens rentre.

Genji ne se fit pas prier et se rendit compte que l'intérieur était dans le même état que l'extérieur, comment un être humain pouvait vivre là dedans ? Genji s'assit prudemment sur le sol de ce qui devait être le salon pendant que Serizawa disparut dans la pièce d'à côté pour revenir avec deux plateaux télé. Voyant le regard interrogatif de Genji Serizawa s'expliqua :

-Je t'offre à manger, pour toutes les fois où ça été l'inverse.

Ils venaient de manger et de vider plusieurs cannettes de bières et tous deux étaient ivres.

-J'arrive pas à croire….que tu me faisais…la gueule…juste parce que …. Je t'ai pas payé de repas. Quand il finit sa phrase Genji partit dans un fou rire

-Maieuh c'est normaleuh que je veuille bouffer avec la personne que j'aimeuh !

Et pour consolider ses paroles il voulut embrasser Genji, mais ce dernier le stoppa.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Serizawa fit la moue

-Parce que le roi bat le monstre et se tire avec la reine c'est comme ça. La voix de Genji était mélancolique et sa phrase avait plombé l'ambiance.

-Mais, commença Serizawa incertain, il faut « il était une fois » pour ça.

Sans attendre de réponse du roi il se jeta sur lui les faisant tomber, actuellement Genji était plaqué au sol au-dessus de lui Serizawa le maintenait fermement.

-Donc je suis juste le papa et toi la maman. Continua le monstre

-De Tokio. Compléta Genji avant de repartir dans un fou rire

Ne tenant plus le monstre embrassa le roi qui, grâce à l'alcool, répondit au baiser, l'approfondit même. La langue de Serizawa rencontra sa jumelle dans un baiser possessif. Voyant que rien ne l'arrêtait, Serizawa déboutonna la chemise de Genji, il se sépara ensuite de roi, qui souffla de mécontentement, pour enlever son propre haut. La distance qui les séparait fut vite raccourcit. Serizawa trouvant qu'il avait suffisamment gouté aux lèvres de son amant s'attaqua désormais à son cou le picorant de baisers furtifs, le roi se mordait pour retenir ses gémissements, après l'avoir marqué deux ou trois fois, il descendit mordillant plus ou moins fort son torse, à un endroit plus sensible que d'autres il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Genji était plus que jamais gêné par les soins que lui prodiguait Serizawa qui continuait avec plus d'ardeur, ce qui fit perdre doucement pied au passif qui n'arrivait plus à retenir ses gémissements. Puis il descendit ses mains défaisant le pantalon devenu trop étroit.

-Ah…Seri…Serizawa… Genji avait la respiration saccadé et n'arrivait pas à tenir des propos cohérents

Serizawa sourit et rapprocha son visage de celui de Genji laissant à ses mains le plaisir de redécouvrir son corps.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a « maman » ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on donne à Tokio le plaisir d'être grand frère ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton suave alors qu'une de ses mains s'infiltrer dans le boxeur du fils de yakuza

Genji voulut répliquer comprenant qu'il serait définitivement passif mais il poussa des gémissements plaintifs et de petit cri à peine contrôlé. Serizawa était amusé par sa réaction émit un petit rire discret puis il empoigna le sexe du uke et fit des va-et-vient tantôt rapide tantôt lent, Genji se cambrait à chacun de ses cris il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Serizawa le toucherait de cette manière et qu'en plus qu'il soit doué, au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement il se vida dans la main du seme, ce dernier retira sa main, faisant pousser un grognement de mécontentement à Genji, et la regarda.

-Qu'est-ce…que tu…as ? Demanda Genji une fois son souffle à peu près retrouvé

-Rien…je me disais juste que si….je t'avais enlevé ton boxeur…j'aurais dû nettoyer mon sol.

-Ce que tu es….con. Tout en disant cela il attira Serizawa pour l'embrasser tendrement

Quand ils se séparèrent Serizawa présenta ses doigts à Genji mais il ne comprit pas et le regarda interrogatif.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te prépare ? Demanda Serizawa surprit

Genji ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire son amant mais sa fierté lui refusa de lui demander des explications et lui fit secouer la tête. Serizawa sembla étonné mais ne dit rien se contenta d'enlever son pantalon et son boxeur, Genji resta ébahi devant l'érection de Serizawa se demandant comment il allait faire rentrer ça. Sans plus de cérémonie Tamao pénétra Takiya, Genji poussa un cri et il comprit un peu mieux ce que voulait faire Serizawa et lorsqu'il sentit les larmes venir il attrapa Serizawa pour le prendre dans ses bras bloquant sa tête dans son cou, hors de question que son rival le voie pleurer. Tamao ne bougea pas il fallait que Genji se détente, pour l'aider Serizawa l'embrassa doucement d'abord sur les lèvres puis sur son nez avant de lui picorait le coin de ses yeux et son front puis il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille, seulement après il commença à se mouvoir en lui d'abord doucement il ne voulait plus lui faire mal que durant son intrusion. Genji eut un gémissement plaintif avant de soupirer d'aise prenant ça pour un encouragement Serizawa alla plus vite maintenant Genji par les hanches. Il alla plus profondément, plus rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne jouisse suivit de Genji.

-Oh…Putain…

Ils avaient le souffle court mais ne voulait pas arrêter maintenant alors ils continuèrent jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et l'alcool eurent raison d'eux. Serizawa se retira et s'allongea à côté de Genji, ils ne dirent rien avant de tomber dans les bras de morphée.

_**O.O je me suis surprise moi-même : un lemon. C'est mon premier que j'écris n'hésitez pas à me dire s**__**i il est bien ou pas pour que je m'améliore^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**_

_**Dites aussi si vous avez aimés mon chapitre en espérant que je vais faire une suite que vous apprécierez !**_

_**Bullet : Merci pour ta review^^ C'est que ça doit être impressionnant Gota**__**baron toutes ses filles qui se battent, qui se tirent les cheveux, se mordent, se griffent…T_T' j'ai peur Mais c'est quand même un projet que j'aimerai faire^^ ça serait drôle mais je vais d'abord finir cette fic on verra plus tard le reste !**_

_**Lor : Bienve**__**nue à toi ça me fait plaisir de voir des nouvelles personnes qui aiment ma fic et j'espère que tu ne vas pas être déçut par la suite^^**_


	14. Les gens dangereux

Lorsque Serizawa se réveilla, il eut froid, trop froid d'habitude il s'enroulait dans ses couvertures, puis il réalisa sa nudité et qu'il n'était pas seul, il se souvint de la soirée et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Il avait réussit à avoir Genji et il en était fier. Serizawa regarda Genji dormir apparemment il avait un sommeil lourd puisqu'il ne réagissait malgré l'horrible sonnerie qui retentissait. Serizawa s'habilla rapidement et couvrit Genji avec une couverture qui trainait avant d'ouvrir. Il fut surpris de voir Tokio devant sa porte il était rare qu'il vienne le voir jusqu'à chez lui.

-Tokio, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un parce que je suis à bout. Répondit-il en commençant à rentrer mais Serizawa eut le reflexe de le stopper. Quoi ?

-Et bien…Commença Serizawa un peu gêné, disons qu'il y a quelque chose chez moi qui fait que personne n'ait le droit de rentrer…

-Dis plutôt que t'a ramené une conquête. Répliqua Tokio

Serizawa hocha la tête ne précisant pas qui était sa « conquête ».

-Allez viens on a qu'à aller dehors.

Tokio acquiesça et ils commencèrent à marcher. Pendant ce temps Genji s'était réveillé, plus du matin que Serizawa, les souvenirs de la soirée lui revinrent dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il rougit malgré lui et regarda autour de lui si Serizawa était là, voyant que ce dernier était absent il se rhabilla en vitesse et partit tout au si vite. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir couché avec Serizawa et d'en plus d'avoir été le soumis, il avait intérêt à faire attention lorsqu'il boit, il devient trop faible et il devait encore mettre l'histoire au clair avec Serizawa comme si il avait envie de se prendre la tête.

-Fais chier ! Cracha Genji au beau de la rue où il était s'attirant l'attention des passants

-Genji ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux

-Izaki ! S'exclama Genji lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui l'avait interpellé

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-C'est… c'est rien t'occupes. Répondit Genji après avoir hésité à se confier

-C'est ton monstre ? Demanda Izaki

Genji se contenta de soupirer et un silence gêné et lourd s'installa entre eux.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi perspicace ? Soupira Genji. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-T'es sûr ? Tu sais si tu veux parler je peux t'écouter il y a aucun problème. Tenta malgré tout Izaki

-Non…vraiment je n'ai pas envi. On se voit au lycée tout à l'heure je dois rentrer vite fait chez moi changer de fringue.

Et sans rien ajouter d'autre Genji partit chez lui laissant Izaki seul un peu perplexe. Serizawa serait la cause de l'état de Genji ? Et pourquoi il doit changer de fringue ? Ce ne serait quand même pas…

-T'es encore en avance ! S'écria Tokaji qui venait d'arriver voyant que son amant avait peu de réaction il le dévisagea et comprit à son expression qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Et alors t'a enfin vu une fille nu ?

-Ta gueule ! Réagit enfin Izaki, j'ai déjà couché abrutit !

-Alors il y a quoi ?

Izaki hésita à faire part de ses doutes à Tokaji, il était possible qu'il se moque de lui et le remballe mais Serizawa, son chef, avait l'air impliqué. Tokaji s'amusa de l'état d'Izaki un coup il semblait se crispait puis de l'autre se détendre, son trouble était plus qu'évident, alors pour l'embêter un peu il enlaça et à son oreille murmura :

-Tu hésites à dire que tu as envie de moi ?

-Pas du tout ! Fit Izaki en se dégageant de l'étreinte du brun

-Alors il se passe quoi ?

-C'est Genji… je viens de le croiser et je sais pas si il ne sait pas passer quelque chose avec Serizawa. Avoua Izaki

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il avait des bleus ?

-Je pense pas qu'ils se soient battus. Répondit Izaki

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'ils fassent d'autre ? Demanda Tokaji qui devant le regard insistant du décoloré fini par comprendre. Oh ils ont fait ça. Et alors ?

-C'est pas parce qu'ils l'ont fait que je suis préoccupé c'est parce que Genji n'avait pas l'air bien ! Et puis d'abord c'est quoi cette réaction ? Normalement on est au moins surpris !

-Ma mère a écrit des dizaines de scénario yaoi qu'elle m'a fait lire depuis que je suis gosse rien ne peut me surprendre. Dit Tokaji

Izaki fut surprit par la révélation de Tokaji mais cela pouvait expliquer pas mal de chose.

-Pour ce qui est de Genji, continua Tokaji, c'est peut-être parce que sa fierté en a prit un coup.

-Comment ça ?

-On est quand même dehors Izaki je ne veux pas non plus entrer dans les détails. Et puis faut quand même aller à Suzuran.

Le brun commença à partir ignorant les demandes d'explication de son amant qui ne comprenait pas, mais bon ce n'était pas grave, ça donnait à Tokaji l'envie de lui apprendre.

De leur côté Maki, Kyo et Asuka venait d'arriver au lycée, ils furent surpris de voir que plusieurs élèves étaient groupés devant leur tableau ce n'est que lorsqu'un de leurs hommes les interpela et leur dit de lire qu'ils comprirent.

« Rendez-vous sur le toit de Suzuran à 11h je veux voir tous les chefs si jamais il en manque un je ne viendrai pas ce qui serait dommage car on n'aurait pas pu régler les formalités pour le combat. Vous devez savoir que j'ai des arguments qui peuvent obliger même le très noble pacifique Chogari à participer. Hajime Inu. »

-C'est quoi cette déclaration de guerre ? Se moqua Maki, c'est plus classe si on fait diffuser le message par les hauts parleurs !

-C'est pour ça que tu as fais ta déclaration de cette manière ? Demanda Asuka

-Ben oui pourquoi au sinon ? Répondit Maki

-Je ne suis même plus surpris. Lâcha-t-elle

-Tu compte faire quoi Chogari ? Demanda Kyo

-Que je ne veuille pas participer est une chose mais que mon absence empêche les autres d'avoir les informations pour la baston c'en est une autre. Répondit Maki en souriant puis en voyant l'air inquiet de Kyo il ajouta, ne t'inquiète pas vous m'accompagnez !

Personne n'ajouta quoi que ce soit, se contentant de relire le mot laissé par Inu, lorsqu'Hiromi surgit dans la classe.

-Ah t'es là ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant Maki

-Tu me cherchais ? Ça me fait tellement plaisir ! S'écria Maki avec son sourire

-Tu as intérêt à venir tu m'entends hors de question que je ne puisse pas lui régler son compte par ta faute !

-T'inquiètes je viens justement de dire que je venais.

-Tu t'es enfin décidé à te venger.

-Pas du tout, c'est juste pour faire plaisir à ceux qui veulent se battre, moi j'irai pas l'affronter.

Hiromi resta perplexe face à sa réponse, les mecs de Suzuran étaient connus pour foncer tête baissé dans les combats allant même jusqu'à se battre pour rien. Pour le seconde ce première était une honte à la réputation du lycée. Il lui lança un regard dédaigneux avant de partir suivit de ses lieutenants.

-Je crois qu'il ne m'aime pas. Rigola Maki

-Ce serait bien une exception. Dit Kyo

-Mais c'est que c'est gentil ce que tu me dis là ! Fit Maki en souriant à Kyo

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée tranquillement avec leurs hommes à jouer aux cartes ou à parler, bien que certains veuillent que Maki participe mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que leur opinion l'influençait. Tout se passait très bien jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux viennent à 10h45.

-Les Mikami brother ça fait bizarre de vous voir là !

-En faite on espérait que tu nous aides. Serizawa n'est toujours pas arrivé, ni Tokio d'ailleurs. Commença Go

- Vu ce qui se passe, on aimerait que tout le monde se retrouve sur le toit à l'heure. Continua Manobu

-Désolé je ne l'ai les pas vu, fit Maki, attendez je vais l'appeler.

Sur ces mots il sortit son portable et commença à composer le numéro de Tamao.

Un peu plus tôt dans un parc pas loin de l'endroit où habitait Serizawa, le monstre et son bras droit étaient assis sur un banc.

-Bon je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Serizawa

-J'ai fais ma déclaration à Asuka.

-Et ?

-Je commence à être fatigué de la voir complètement aveugle et sourde à mes approches. Je veux dire ça paraissait assez évident que je l'aimais, alors pourquoi elle s'est aperçut de rien ?

-Les concernés sont souvent ceux qui n'arrive pas à interpréter une situation parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez de recul. Expliqua intelligemment Serizawa

Tokio le regarda perplexe quelques minutes avant de recommencer à vider son sac :

-Tout de même c'est plutôt épuisant de faire des efforts pour rien, et assez vexant. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je peux faire pour l'instant.

-Si tu veux mon avis tu viens de faire le premier pas, laisse-lui faire le second tout simplement.

-Merci Serizawa.

-Mais de rien.

-Et toi de ton côté ta soirée c'est plutôt bien passé apparemment. Dit Tokio souhaitant changer de sujet

-Oui c'est vrai. Répondit Serizawa en prenant une bouffée de sa clope un sourire au visage

-Je la connais ou c'est une nouvelle ? Demanda son ami

Question plutôt compliqué car oui Tokio connaissait Genji mais Genji était aussi une « nouvelle ».

-Je pense que si tu la vois tu la reconnaîtras, mais c'est la première fois que je passe le pas avec elle. Serizawa sourit encore plus à parler de Genji au féminin

-Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil apparemment. Conclut Tokio à son sourire

-Hein…euh oui si on veut mais bon tu me connais… Répondit Serizawa

Tokio soupira effectivement il le connaissait impossible qu'il est une relation stable, c'était quoi déjà le maximum ah oui un mois, et encore Tokio n'avait toujours pas comprit comment il avait fait.

-T'a jamais eu envie d'avoir une relation durable avec quelqu'un, que quand tu seras adulte tu auras ta famille à toi.

-Impossible. Contredit immédiatement Serizawa

Tokio s'apprêta à répliqua mais le portable de Serizawa sonna.

-Oui allo…ah bon tout de suite…pourquoi ? Je vois…. On arrive… Bientôt on est pas trop loin….à de suite.

Il regarda Tokio et lui dit :

-Faut qu'on y aille il y a encore et toujours des histoires à Suzuran.

Et ils partirent direction le lycée, sur le chemin Serizawa expliqua la situation à Tokio.

A 11h00 Genji, Serizawa, Maki et Hiromi entourés de leurs lieutenants, étaient sur le toit et attendaient impatiemment l'arrivé d'Inu.

-Franchement il se prend pour qui ? S'exclama Chuta

-Même pas fichu de venir nous voir en face ! Poursuivit Makise

-Peut-être qu'il a eut la trouille ! Dit Go

-Wooo ! Firent les jumeaux en même temps

-Ça m'étonnerait, dit Maki, mais ça serait drôle.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous voulez seulement l'écouter ! Ajouta Hiromi, on pourrait très bien profiter qu'il vienne sur le toit pour lui régler son compte !

-Ah les jeunes, soupira Serizawa en souriant, ce n'est pas très loyal de l'attaquer alors qu'il ne s'y attend pas.

-Parce que lui il nous a prévenu quand il nous a fait attaquer par ses hommes ! Répliqua Hiromi

-Ne deviens pas ce qui t'énerve. Répondit Tokaji, ce n'est pas parce qu'il nous a fait des coups en traitre que l'on doit faire pareil.

-Quand même un ou deux coups. Râla Genji qui était du partit d'Hiromi

-Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on l'a attaqué en traitre. Rappela Izaki

-Non c'est bon. Enfoiré de traitre ! Râla Genji pour lui-même

-Et puis de toute manière que vous l'attaquez maintenant ou plus tard au final il y aura un affrontement alors inutile d'être impatient. Conclut Maki

- Tu ne comptes vraiment pas te battre alors ? Demanda Shoji

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais faire plaisir au clebs.

-Tu me vexe là ! Retendit une voix

Tout le monde tourna la tête et vit Inu qui venait d'arriver sans homme, c'était clair il était sûr de lui.

-C'est pas comme si je détestais ça. Répondit Maki du tac au tac

-Tu riras moins lorsque tu seras mes arguments là tu ne voudras que combattre et tu ravaleras ton éternel sourire.

-Prétentieux. Lâcha Maki

-Je ne suis pas prétentieux, être prétentieux c'est surestimer ses capacités dans mon cas c'est plutôt être réaliste. Répliqua Inu avec un ton hautain

-Et les chevilles ça va ? Se moquèrent les jumeaux

-Alors tu nous en parles des formalités qu'on t'explose rapidement. Coupa Genji avant qu'Inu ne réponde aux jumeaux

-Oui. Bien alors voilà je vous attends demain dans un bâtiment que je dévoilerais qu'au jour J afin d'éviter que vous ayez l'idée de venir en avance ! Expliqua le clebs

-Et c'est quoi des fameux arguments ? Demanda Hiromi

-Le premier c'est que ça va être drôle, mes hommes ont l'habitude de se battre et connaissent très bien le lieu et le second c'est qu'il serait embêtant que vos proches périssent parce que vous ne venez pas tous m'affronter.

Tout le monde le regarda incrédule qu'est-ce qu'il racontait celui là.

-En d'autre mots j'ai des otages et comme vous le savez surement des membres qui sont allés en maison de redressement pour meurtre il y en a chez MISATO.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ? Lâcha Anjo légèrement perdu

-Bah quoi à la guerre comme à la guerre ! S'exclama Inu en rigolant, vous voulez peut-être que je vous dise qui j'ai en ligne de mire !

Ce fut de trop pour Genji qui, devançant le seconde, attrapa Inu près à lui en mettre une mais Inu l'interrompit en lui révélant :

-Attention si je ne rentre pas ou alors abimé vos proches vont y passer c'est les ordres que j'ai donné.

Genji le relâcha à contre cœur.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça, juste pour le toit de Suzuran. Dit Maki perplexe qui ne comprenait plus comment on en était arrivé là

-C'est pas vraiment pour le toit, disons que je prends le toit pour un exercice pour ma vie futur, dans le monde du travail, si on veut un poste ou n'importe quoi d'autre faut être près à tout ou on finira avec rien, et c'est pas comme si je ne m'amusais pas !

Tous le regardèrent effaré, et on l'avait sortit de la maison de redressement. Puis effrayé sans le montrer Serizawa osa :

-Qui sont tes otages ?

-Ah je savais bien que vous seriez curieux ! Répondit-il en rigolant presque. Alors il y a la chanteuse du roi, Ruka je crois, la très chère mère des frères de cœur, autrement dit de Serizawa et Maki, la petite amie du gorille, Kyoko, la fille du lycée de Gotabaron, Saku, la grande sœur du décoloré, le frère de Kyo, et pour le seconde ses deux adorables petits frères.

Ce type ils allaient le tuer, ils ne comprenaient même pas comment cela ce faisait qu'ils ne bougeaient pas surement trop effaré par la nouvelle. Comme si il avait lut dans leur pensée Inu commença à partir et avant de quitter le toit il lança :

-On se voit demain à 14h je vous donnerais le lieu le jour même mais si vous voulez chercher…

Puis il eut un silence des plus pesant, ils regardaient dans le vide, l'air absent comme si ils attendaient de voir qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre qui nous fait réaliser que l'on rêve et qui nous réveille en sursaut mais rien.

-Kyoko chérie. Soupira Makise brisant ainsi le silence

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Lâcha Maki la voix serré, putain qu'est-ce qu'on fout maintenant ? Je voulais clairement ne pas intervenir pour éviter de blesser les gens que j'aime résultat des courses Serizawa-chan va peut-être…

Il ne put finir, il n'avait pas osé aller au bout de son raisonnement.

-Ce qu'on fait ? Ça me semble assez simple on trouve le lieu où doit avoir le combat et on les sort de là. Répondit Serizawa qui resta calme. On sait déjà qu'il doit se trouver quelque part en ville.

-Surement une de leurs planques. Compléta Genji puis en parlant à un de ses hommes, ramène nous une carte de la ville.

-Kyo tu nous montreras les planques utilisé par MISATO quand tu étais le chef. Fit Tokaji. Puisque ses hommes connaissent très bien le lieu leur planque doit être plutôt vielle.

-Ok mais je ne garantis rien, il y en avait plusieurs et Nabu a très bien put faire des changements de planque.

-Indique nous d'abord celle que tu utilisé à l'époque, je ramène Nabu pour qu'il montre les modifications. Fit Maki en se relevant

-Comment tu peux être sûr qu'il voudra nous aider ? Demanda Shoji

-Il est venu me voir pour dire qu'il voulait nous aider et puis si jamais il s'est ravisé je le tabasse jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte.

Et il quitta le toit suivit de Serizawa qui ne voulait pas qu'il fasse une bêtise. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment.

-On peut vraiment dire que les femmes sont notre faiblesse, enfin sauf pour Kyo et Hiromi. Dit Serizawa sur un ton qui se voulait léger

-Comment tu fais pour ne pas tout exploser ? Je tremble tellement je me retiens.

-Tout ira bien Maki, on fera tout pour les sauver.

-Tu avais dis la même chose lorsque ma mère était malade.

-C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas une maladie qui les menace, c'est juste un être humain. On va y arriver.

Maki hocha la tête pour approuver et n'ajouta rien surtout lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir il vit Nabu, ce dernier se crispa se rappelant des derniers coups qu'il avait reçut. Voyant que Maki ne dirait rien Serizawa prit les devants.

-Ramènes-toi faut qu'on te demande deux ou trois petites choses.

-C'est MISATO ?

-Ramène-toi. Sois content que je te casse pas les jambes pour ce que tu as fais à Maki.

Nabu se fit aussi petit que possible face au monstre de Suzuran et les suivirent sans faire d'histoire. Arrivé sur le toit Kyo avait déjà entouré plusieurs lieux sur la carte et on les attendait.

-Entoure seulement sur la carte les différentes planques de MISATO quand tu étais le chef. Expliqua Izaki

-Si elles sont déjà entourées je fais quoi ?

-Tu les entoure quand même ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on t'a passé un stylo d'une autre couleur.

Nabu hocha la tête et fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, comme si attendait Kyo, Nabu avait gardé que quelques planques la plupart était nouvelle et il ne les connaissait pas. Une fois qu'il eut finit, ils purent constater qu'il y avait 15 lieux entourés de deux couleurs. Nabu partit sans rien demander vu leur tête ce n'était pas le moment de se la ramener.

-Il y a encore trop de lieux. Râla Hiromi

-Attends, j'ai des infos que m'a refilé Asuka il y a peut-être un truc qui peut aider.

Sur ces mots Maki sortit l'enveloppe et parcourut rapidement le contenu.

-Voila sur ces deux papiers on parle de bâtiment où il y avait des bandes qui avaient peut-être un lien avec MISATO qui y trainaient.

Suivant les indications marquées sur les papiers ils entourèrent d'une troisième couleur des lieux. Au final le nombre avait été réduit à 4.

-Bien et maintenant ? S'impatienta Asuka

-On va d'abord s'assurer que ce n'était pas du bluff, tous ceux qui ont leur proche impliqué vont aller vérifier, les autres vont aller dans ces coins l'air de rien juste histoire de voir si il y a des gens que l'on connait dans ses planques surtout ne cherchez pas la bagarre ! Répondit Genji

Tous approuvèrent et commencèrent à partir chacun de leur côté.

Genji alla au bar où Ruka chantait, les amis de cette dernière lui apprirent qu'elle avait appelé pour prévenir qu'elle ne serait pas là pendant environ deux jours. En insistant bien il sut qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien.

Serizawa et Maki appelèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes pratiquement toutes les heures chez leur mère mais ils n'obtinrent aucune réponse.

Tokaji alla chez lui et demanda des nouvelles de Saku à sa mère, d'abord surprit par le soudain intérêt qu'avait son fils pour sa cousine ne répondit pas avant de l'informer que sa mère avait obtenu sa garde et qu'elle était déjà partit, mais quand il l'appela il n'eut aucune réponse, il préféra ne pas informer sa mère de la situation.

Izaki demanda à son beau-frère où était sa sœur, celui-ci lui répondit qu'elle avait beaucoup de boulot et qu'elle ne rentrerait pas avant quelques jours.

Kyo apprit de ses parents que son frère allait dormir chez un ami pour quelques jours, mais lorsqu'il appela l'ami en question son frère n'avait jamais eut comme projet de dormir chez lui. Comme les autre Kyo n'en informa pas ses parents.

Makise n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Kyoko et ses amies qu'il avait pu approché on dit qu'elle ne s'était pas présentée en cours.

Hiromi tout comme Kyo n'avait pas ses frères chez lui ils auraient appelé pour dire qu'ils restaient chez un ami pour un devoir mais Hiromi n'avait même pas eu besoin d'appeler chez la famille, ses frères n'étaient proches de personne dans leur classe trop pris dans leur monde et pour ce qu'ils en avaient à faire des devoirs.

En conclusion la menace d'Inu était belle et bien réelle, il avait leur proche et il n'avait pas l'air d'être un enfant de chœur MISATO n'avait jamais été aussi dangereux.

Du côté des éclaireurs, ils s'étaient séparés en quatre groupes cela donnait donc :

-Makoto et Anjo

-Shoji et Tokio

-Chuta et Asuka

-Go et Manobu

Bizarrement Tokio n'avait pas souhaité rester seul avec Asuka, il ne voulait pas lui parler pour le moment ce qui embêta Asuka qui voulait lui faire part de sa réponse, bien que surprit par cette situation Shoji et Chuta ne dirent rien et ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

Du groupe des secondes, il n'y avait rien mais vraiment personne ils avaient du mal à imaginer que ce taudis et put être en activité récemment ce n'est que lorsqu'ils entendirent des gens saoul que leur intérêt remonta jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient que la bande était en faite des jeunes employés qui se retrouvaient pour boire ici.

Du côté de Shoji et Tokio, la bande était juste Bando et son groupe qui se rendaient de temps ici pour changer de l'entrepôt.

Chuta et Asuka tombèrent juste face à une bande de collégiens qui se la ramenait un peu trop mais ils n'étaient en rien des personnes froides qui enlèveraient, ou tueraient des gens même si il semblait avoir une appartenance à MISATO.

Par contre du côté des jumeaux bien que le lieu n'avait pas l'air suspect, ils comprirent que ce bâtiment devait être le bon lorsqu'ils virent Ruka avec une autre personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas bâillonné, surement attaché également même si ils ne le voyaient pas, et un homme qui sortait du bâtiment un chrysanthème tatoué sur le torse.

Demain ils allaient faire du sport pensèrent-ils avant de s'éloigner et dans un coin discret informer tout le monde de leur trouvaille.

_**Après une longue absence me voilà ! J'ai l'impression d'être vraiment méchante avec mes perso quand même. C'est vrai d'abord je fais poignarder Maki puis je fais enlever leurs proches j'ai vraiment de la chance qu'ils n'existent pas parce que tout les perso de Crows plus ceux de ma fic qui se mettent en tête de me faire payer GLOUPS je monterai directement au ciel (ou enfer pour les bêtises que j'ai faites) **_

_**Mais vous très cher lecteur et très chères lectrices vous qui êtes réels allez-vous me tabasser ne me laissant que les mains et un peu de mon cerveau pour vous offrir la suite ou allez-vous être indulgent^^**_

_**Sushi bienvenue à toi tu es une nouvelle (ou un nouveau) ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes autant ma fic et comme tu le voie j'ai posté la suite :D**_

_**Bullets : Merci pour ta review ça me fait toujours plaisir^^ J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu pour rien.**_


	15. Réponses

Après le message des jumeaux et la confirmation qu'Inu avait bien pris leur proche en otage ils durent tous rentrer chez eux, angoissé. C'est ainsi que Tokaji se retrouve à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre inquiet pour sa cousine, et pour tous ce qu'ils pourraient lui infliger. S'il pouvait il aurait fait un trou dans le sol.

-Tokaji. L'appela sa mère

-Quoi ? Répondit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait calme

-Sors la poubelle s'il te plait j'avais oublié que les éboueurs doivent passer ce soir.

Tokaji soupira qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire de ça malgré tout il sortit de sa chambre, pris la poche poubelle et ouvrit la porte déterminé à faire cela vite fait, mais en ouvrant il tomba nez à nez avec Izaki qui fixait la sonnerie.

-T'es là depuis combien de temps ? Fit Tokaji surprit de trouver Izaki devant chez lui

-Pas longtemps…Je viens juste d'arriver. Izaki sembla embarrassé, pendant une seconde, avant que sa fierté le rende aussi nonchalant que d'habitude

-Ok, et bien rentre je reviens dans deux minutes.

Sur ceux Izaki rentra et se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être le salon, il remarqua bien vite que les murs étaient recouverts de photo différentes, on pouvait y voir soit une cascade soit un immeuble, des lieux désert comme des lieux peuplé. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où toutes les photos avaient le même thème, c'était un bureau et il n'y avait que des photos de famille. Le décoloré s'en approcha afin de mieux les voir, se demandant quelle tête Tokaji avait pu avoir petit.

-Bon qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Tokaji qui venait de rentrer

-Ah et bien je me suis tiré chez moi sur un coup de tête et enfin…je me suis dis que je pouvais rester chez toi. Expliqua Izaki

-Kyaaa ! S'exclama la mère de Tokaji qui venait de sortir de la salle bain, et attention uniquement en serviette

-Maman va t'habiller. Lui dit Tokaji légèrement lassé du comportement de sa mère

-Si ce n'est pas merveilleux !S'exclama-t-elle ne semblant pas avoir entendu son fils, un beau jeune homme fugue de chez lui, seul et attristé à cause des raisons qu'ils l'ont poussé à partir il erre un moment avant que ses pas le conduisent vers son unique amour !

Izaki regarda la mère de Tokaji ne comprenant pas grand-chose à son délire mais comprit mieux Tokaji d'un coup.

-Maman va t'habiller maintenant. Se répéta Tokaji

-Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut faire c'est bien ton petit copain, non ? Répondit sa mère qui cette fois entendit son fils, alors il se fout complètement de comment je suis habillé.

-Si tu n'étais pas ma mère. Soupira Tokaji, de toute manière il faut que tu t'habilles sinon tu vas avoir froid.

-Ok boss. Fit sa mère d'un ton résigné et elle partit s'habiller

Tokaji proposa à Izaki de s'asseoir ce qu'il accepta.

-Alors pour quelle raison tu t'es tiré de chez toi ?

-Avec mon beau frère nos relations sont plutôt tendu, et ce depuis le début il ne m'a jamais aimé, d'habitude comme il y a ma sœur c'est à peu près vivable mais comme elle n'est pas là…Tout ça pour dire qu'on a fallut se battre alors je me suis tiré. Raconta Izaki

-Je suis plutôt surpris que tu viennes me voir j'aurais pensé que tu irais plutôt chez Genji.

-C'est vrai que quand j'ai pensé à toi ça m'a fait bizarre de te demander de l'aide alors j'ai pensé à Genji mais je n'avais pas vraiment envi d'être dans une maison remplie de yakuza alors je suis retourné à mon premier choix.

-Tu me flatte. Mais dis-moi, où sont tes affaires ? Ne me dis pas que quand tu m'as dis que tu es partis sur un coup de tête c'était un vrai coup de tête.

-Bah si.

-Kyaa ! Deux hommes nus se retrouvant dans une même chambre ! Je sens que vous allez m'empêcher de dormir cette nuit.

Tokaji habitué à ce genre de remarque se contenta de soupirer, Izaki lui était gêné même si il faisait de son mieux pour que cela ne se voie pas. Puis Tokaji se leva et commença à mettre ses chaussures.

-Désolé Izaki je te laisse seul avec ma mère.

-Ah tu vas où ?

-Récupérer tes affaires, comme on ne sait pas combien de temps tu reste je ne vais pas te passer toutes mes fringues et il est hors de question de t'y retourne.

Et avant qu'Izaki n'ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit Tokaji partit en claquant la porte. Izaki continua à fixer la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la mère du brun rigolait.

-Désolé c'est juste que ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ais pas vu comme ça. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Un café s'il vous plait.

La mère du brun le servit, s'assit en face de lui et lui demanda de raconter de nouveau ce qui s'était passé ce qu'il fit.

-Je vois c'est triste de ne pas s'entendre avec nos proches. Quel âge a-t-il pour se comporter d'une manière aussi immature ?

-Voyons voir il a l'âge de ma sœur donc ça fait, 34 ans.

-34 ans, vu son comportement j'aurais dis qu'il était plus jeune, ils ont tout deux l'âge d'avoir un ou deux enfants

- Non ils n'en veulent pas d'après ce que j'ai compris.

-Ah bon pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai juste entendu ça durant une de leurs disputes, apparemment ils leur sont arrivés quelque chose qu'ils les ont dégouté d'avoir des enfants.

-Ce serait mal élevé de chercher plus loin n'est-ce pas. Fit la mère de Tokaji déçut de ne pas en savoir davantage, mais en tout cas pour ce qui de notre affaire tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux, honnêtement ça m'arrangerait.

-Comment ça ?

-Mon mari a été muté dans une autre ville et je vais déménager, il considère que Tokaji n'est pas assez mûr pour vivre seul, mais s'il a un colocataire je suis sûr que je pourrais le persuader pour que Tokaji reste ici.

-Rester ici définitivement.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre dans l'immédiat je peux attendre je ne pars qu'après demain.

-Pardon ? Je n'ai que deux jours ?

-Soit content que je ne te donne pas que trois minutes.

Izaki était un peu perplexe par cette proposition, vivre avec Tokaji cela voulait dire vivre avec la personne qu'il aime en plus il serait débarrassé de son beau frère mais de l'autre laisser sa sœur seule avec son petit ami comportait des risques, d'accord il ne l'avait jamais touché pour le moment mais on ne sait jamais.

-J'essaierais de vous répondre au plus vite.

Ce à quoi la mère du brun sourit.

De son côté Tokaji venait d'arriver chez le décoloré, lorsqu'il sonna il tomba sur le beau frère apparemment toujours énervé.

-Quoi ? C'est qui ?

-Je suis Tokaji un ami d'Izaki je viens chercher ses affaires.

A l'autre bout de l'interphone il l'entendit râler avant que la sonnerie qui signalait que la porte était ouverte résonna. Tokaji pénétra donc dans l'immeuble, devant la porte d'appartement où vivait Izaki la porte était déjà ouverte, il entra donc. Le beau frère lui était assis sur le canapé à regarder la télé.

-Sa chambre c'est la première porte à gauche. Dépêche-toi.

Tokaji irrité par l'attitude de cet homme se décida de l'ignorer et partit en direction du couloir sans même le regarder. Arrivé dans la chambre il trouva dans l'armoire un large sac à dos et mit dedans des vêtements d'Izaki et quelques uns des objets dont il pensait que le décoloré y tenait lorsqu'il se retourna il fut surpris de voir cet homme debout près du bureau regarder un livre. Soudain quelque chose le frappa : ses traits, ses yeux, cette bouche.

-Vous êtes de la famille d'Izaki ? Demanda le brun n'osant croire qu'il s'agissait de l'homme qu'il avait eut à l'interphone

-Par alliance, oui. Vous ne savez donc pas que je suis son beau frère ?

-C'est que en voyant votre visage j'ai cru que vous étiez un cousin ou un oncle voire son père. Expliqua Tokaji

A l'entende du mot père l'homme se crispa et serra au maximum le livre qu'il tenait. Puis d'une voix chevrotante.

-Ne sois pas stupide si j'étais son père je l'aurais eus à…

-16 ans. Coupant Tokaji, ce n'est pas impossible.

-Si à cette âge ma copine aurait été en cloque j'aurais tout fais pour qu'on lui enlève.

-Sauf si c'était trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaye de prouver ? S'énerva alors le beau frère

-Qu'il est tout à fait possible d'avoir un gosse à 16 ans c'est tout.

Le beau frère ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer le livre, face à ce silence Tokaji décida de partir mais alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil de la chambre il lui tendit le livre.

-Izaki aime bien ce bouquin.

-Merci.

-Ne lui dis pas que son véritable père le déteste, qu'il continue à croire que c'est son beau frère.

-Est-ce que sa sœur est en réalité…

-Oui maintenant dégage.

Tokaji resta quelques minutes à dévisager cet homme, il ressemblait vraiment à Izaki sauf une chose le regard, celui-là était remplie d'une tristesse sans fond et de souvenir douloureux. Puis le brun partit sans rien de plus. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui Tokaji ne dit rien à Izaki sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et Izaki ne parla pas à Tokaji de la proposition que sa mère lui avait faite.

Le lendemain au lycée, Genji aperçut Serizawa de loin, sur le toit comme d'habitude, il était en train de s'acharner à faire du feu avec son vieux briquet alors à la manière d'un hôte il lui alluma sa clope en lui murmurant pour que seul lui l'entende :

-Il était une fois.

Puis il partit s'asseoir sur un fauteuil l'air de rien laissant un Serizawa dépité. Tokio s'approcha de Serizawa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Que c'était lui le roi.

Et il partit rejoindre les autres sous le regard de Tokio et de Genji.

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblé sur le toit afin de discuter du plan pour aller sauver leur proche.

-Bien maintenant que l'on sait où se trouve leur planque la seule chose à faire et de les attaquer avec tous nos hommes. Exposa Genji

-Cela ne posera aucun problème pour réunir tous mes hommes, ils sont même pressés que ça commence. Répondit Hiromi

-Pareil. Fit Maki

-Parfait alors on se retrouve devant le bâtiment à 16h. Informa Serizawa, c'est à ce moment là qu'ils changent tous de poste ce sera le meilleur moment.

Tous hochèrent la tête afin d'approuver. Puis Maki et Hiromi partirent prévenir leurs hommes que la baston allait avoir lieu à 16h et qu'ils devaient être prêts. La journée fut longue pour tout le monde tant qu'ils étaient impatients que 16h arrive, ce n'est qu'à l'heure de manger qu'ils arrivèrent à se détendre.

-Super ton bento est toujours aussi bon Hiromi ! Fit Maki en volant un morceau du repas du seconde

-T'arrêtes de piquer ma bouffe !

-Non mais sérieux c'est excellent ! C'est toi qui cuisine ?

-Non, c'est mes parents et maintenant arrêtes de me voler ma bouffe !

-Aller Maki laisse-le tranquille. Fit Kyo, si c'est mauvais ce que tu manges t'auras qu'à choisir autre chose la prochaine fois.

-Mais j'y peux rien moi si les bentos du combini ne sont pas bons ! Râla Maki

-Fais ton repas toi-même alors.

-J'ai pas envi de cuisiner !

-Feignasse.

Maki détourna la tête et bouda tout simplement. Tokio continua à rester distant avec Asuka, tout comme Genji avec Serizawa pendant que les jumeaux faisaient des blagues stupides dont Makise et Chuta étaient les victimes ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Pendant ce temps, Honoka venait d'arriver dans un bar un peu glauque où Hajime se trouvait, accoudé au comptoir. Elle s'assit un côté de lui et commanda.

-Tu aurais pu me rendre visite, il faut toujours que ce soit moi qui vienne de voir. Commença Honoka

-Que veux-tu ?

-Savoir si tout va bien tu as changé de lycée, en plus il est hors de ton périmètre autorisé, tu risque gros tu sais ?

-C'est bon t'inquiète ils ont autre chose à faire qu'à s'occuper de moi et puis de toute façon vu le gibier que j'ai trouvé il est hors de question que je parte.

-Hajime, tu n'as plus besoin de faire ça, il n'est plus là tu t'en es chargé alors il est inutile que tu cherche à prouver que tu es fort.

-Tais-toi si tu es venu me parler de lui alors barre toi !

Honoka soupira et commença à partir mais avant d'être trop loin elle se retourna et lui demanda :

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, pas vrai ?

-T'occupes. Répondit Inu après hésitation

Puis Honoka s'en alla pour de bon en se disant que sa décision était irrévocable.

16h l'heure du combat avait enfin sonné. L'armée de Serizawa, GPS, l'armée de Maki et l'armée d'Hiromi venait d'arriver au complet. Ainsi qu'une surprise d'un côté Bando et sa bande et de l'autre l'armée d'Honoka.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Demanda Chuta

-J'ai appris pour Saku alors je suis venu. Répondit Bando. Avec ou sans votre accord je vous aiderais.

-Et toi Honoka ? Demanda Asuka

-Hajime est mon petit frère, je suis responsable de ses actes en plus il s'en ait pris à une de mes amies et m'a caché ce qu'il faisait. Kenichi-kun laisse moi venir.

-On a pas besoin de gonzesse. Répliqua Genji

-Elles sont toutes de Gotabaron elles seront être utile. Défendit Asuka

-Plus on sera nombreux plus vite on arrivera à sauver nos proches. Dit Serizawa. Allez venez.

Ça y est le combat allait commencer et cette fois ça allait signaler la fin de MISATO.

_**La baston va commencer ! Alors qui va gagner nos braves garçons de Suzuran avec les filles de Gotabaron ou bien MISATO et son psychopathe de chef ? Qui aura droit à son happy end ?**_

_**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre aussi^^ et que vous ne serez pas déçut par la suite ! **_

_**Bullets : Merci pour ta review^^ Ce chapitre était-il à la hauteur de tes attentes ?**_


	16. La bataille commence

_Ça y est le combat allait commencer et cette fois ça allait signaler la fin de MISATO._

Du haut de l'immeuble, Inu regarde ce rassemblement nullement impressionné, il appela un de ses hommes.

-Que tous les hommes se repartissent les étages il ne faut pas que plusieurs de leurs hommes arrivent jusqu'ici. Et amènes-moi un mégaphone que je les salut.

-Tout de suite.

Et il fit ce qu'Inu lui avait ordonné. Une fois qu'il eut le mégaphone Inu se pencha au-dessus de la barrière, de manière dangereuse.

-Bonsoir tout le monde ! À ce que je vois vous étiez tellement pressé de me voir que vous êtes venus en avance, ça me fait tellement plaisir. Je vous attends en haut avec vos amis, ne tardez pas si jamais il se produisait un accident avant que vous arriveriez, tomber du 4ème étage ça doit faire mal.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son discours il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et fit face à ses otages.

-Vous avez l'air d'avoir des personnes qui tiennent à vous. J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçut lorsque je vais leur faire mordre la poussière !

Saku, Ruka et les frères de Kyo et d'Hiromi semblèrent protester mais comme ils étaient bâillonnés on ne pouvait pas savoir quelle gentillesse ils pouvaient prononcer à l'égard d'Inu. La mère de Serizawa et Maki ainsi que la sœur d'Izaki et Kyoko restèrent silencieux attendant patiemment que les garçons arrivent.

-L'enfoiré ! S'exclama Makise

-On y va. Fit Genji

A cet ordre tous les adolescents se ruèrent à l'intérieur, frappant, prenant des coups, essayant de se frayer un passage dans la foule composée des hommes de MISATO. Les plus forts atteignirent enfin l'escalier.

-Les gars avançaient ! Dit Genji à Chuta, Makise, aux jumeaux et à Shoji

-Avance Genji on s'occupe de ces connards ! Répondit Chuta en fonçant dans le tas

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Continua Makise en souriant

-On va bien s'amuser ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en même temps avant de partir à leur tour suivi de Shoji

Comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter, ils partirent les laissant s'occuper de cet étage, mais à peine qu'ils eurent finis de monter l'escalier d'autres de MISATO les attendaient et les attaquèrent et cette fois ci il fallait traverser le couloir pour atteindre l'autre escalier. Ils se battirent avec toute la rage qu'ils pouvaient avoir, c'est à la moitié du chemin qu'Asuka se prit un coup de pied plus violent que les autres qui la plaqua à terre bien vite plusieurs adolescents la frappèrent sans qu'elle ne se relève, voyant ça Maki voulut sans mêler.

-Asuka !

-Ne t'en mêle pas ! Répondit cette dernière en arrivant à faire reculer ses adversaires et à se relever, je peux me débrouiller toi tu t'occupes d'atteindre le toit !

-Asuka. Fit Maki peu rassuré de la lancer en retrait

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Lui dit Tokio je reste ici avec elle.

Maki hocha la tête et continua la progression avec les autres.

-Tokio, fais gaffe à ta tête quand même. Dit Serizawa à son ami

Tokio sourit au monstre et alla se battre aux côtés d'Asuka, les secondes se retrouvèrent bloqués avec eux à cet étage afin de permettre à leur chef de monter. Au deuxième étage l'accueil fut la même mais heureusement cette fois l'escalier était juste devant eux, ils arrivèrent à monter facilement. C'est en mettant son adversaire à terre que Maki le remarqua, ce type de sa taille, la chemise ouverte qui permet à ceux qui l'entoure d'apercevoir son tatouage d'un chrysanthème.

-Kyo, prends la relève. Dit-il en commençant à partir mais Kyo lui attrapa le bras

-De quoi qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

-J'ai un compte personnel avec cet enfoiré d'abord. Je te rejoindrais plus tard ce qu'à fait le clebs est tout aussi impardonnable. S'expliqua Maki en montrant la personne qu'il allait combattre

-Mais je dois rester avec toi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul !

-Kyo tu es le dernier bras droit qu'il me reste, alors fonce. Si je ne suis pas là c'est toi le chef.

-Mais…

-Faites vite ! Les interrompit Tokaji pressant les autres à monter pendant qu'il restait pour ralentir le plus d'homme possible sous l'œil inquiet d'Izaki

Maki avança rapidement vers sa cible balayant les autres avec une facilité déconcertante.

-Hey enflure ! Hurla-t-il

L'autre tourna la tête et écarquilla les yeux

-Ça y est tu me remets ?

Puis sans plus de cérémonie il lui fonça dessus lui donnant un coup de pied, un coup de poing, un coup de tête sans lui laisser le temps à son adversaire de comprendre la situation. Lorsque l'autre put enfin s'écarter il en profita pour sortir un couteau.

-T'es bon qu'à ça. Dit Maki dédaigneux

-Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette envi de ressentir le couteau se planter dans la chair. Répliqua l'autre avec un air de cinglé sur le visage

-Ça promet d'être drôle de t'exploser ! Railla Maki

Au troisième étage c'est Kyo et Izaki qui durent rester en retrait.

-Désolé Maki, j'étais si prés. Dit Kyo à lui-même

Enfin le dernier étage Serizawa, Genji, Bando, Hiromi et Honoka se trouvaient devant Inu qui, surement par orgueil, n'avait aucun de ses hommes avec lui.

-Vous êtes arrivé ici assez rapidement, est-ce la perspective de perdre vos proches qui vous ont mis dans cet état ? Remarqua Inu, mais il manque une personne.

Au premier étage, voyant que nombreux de leur adversaires étaient KO Asuka voulut parler à Tokio mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre continuant à mettre à terre ceux qui étaient encore debout.

-Tokio, je voudrais te dire que… Mais elle fut coupé par un de MISATO, énervée elle lui donna un coup de pied d'une telle violence dans le ventre qu'il fut KO, vous allez me laisser lui donner ma réponse !

Elle avait hurlé avec une telle force sa dernière phrase que tout le monde se stoppa, pendant que les secondes poussèrent Tokio de sorte qu'il se retrouve face à Asuka.

-Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

-Oui, d'abord désolé pour toutes les fois où j'ai pu être blessante mais si on ne me dit pas les choses clairement je ne comprends pas, la seconde est que je t'aime.

Tokio resta bouche bée ne sachant comment réagir se rendant compte de ça Asuka continua :

-Ah je vois tu ne me crois pas c'est ça, pourtant je t'aime je suis sincère je ne sais pas comment te le montrer.

Dès qu'elle eut fini Tokio l'embrassa langoureusement, une de ses mains lui maintenait la nuque l'autre était posé sur la hanche de la jeune fille qui répondit au baiser. Pendant ce temps du côté des mecs de MISATO un des hommes remarqua que son pote pleurait.

-Tu pleures ?

-Oui, dans ce genre de situation ça me rappelle…que j'ai pas de petite copine !

-Je ne comprends absolument pas ce que tu ressens. Répliqua l'autre en posant sa main sur son épaule un air ravi sur son visage

Au deuxième étage, Maki se battait toujours contre l'homme qui l'avait poignardé mais il était clair qu'il avait l'avantage, le première ne faisait que s'amuser. Il évita un autre coup de couteau mais cette fois il attrapa le bras et commença à le torde pour qu'il lâche le couteau, une fois l'arme à terre Maki la balança par la fenêtre et donna une série de droite, finalement son adversaire s'écroula par terre mais cela ne suffit pas à Maki qui s'assit sur lui pour continuer à le frapper. Tokaji l'arrêta voyant que Maki ne sembler pas prendre conscience de l'état de l'homme à terre.

-Tu vas le tuer à ce rythme.

-Ce connard m'a poignardé, il s'en est prit à Asuka et il est dans le groupe qui menace Serizawa-chan, tu ne crois pas que je vais faire passer ça.

-Je ne crois pas qu'Asuka ou que la mère de Serizawa voudrait que tu te retrouves en maison de correction pour ça et puis Kyo serait seul sans toi, non ?

Les paroles de Tokaji rendirent sa lucidité à Maki.

-Kyo ! Dit-il en partant pour monter mais voyant que Tokaji ne le suivait pas il se stoppa. Tu ne veux pas voir comment va Izaki ?

-Non c'est bon je lui fais confiance je m'inquiète plus pour ceux qui sont en bas. Répondit Tokaji une fois que la surprise dû à la question de Maki fut passé

Maki se contenta d'hocher la tête et alla à l'étage supérieur alors que Tokaji descendit.

Au troisième étage Kyo et Izaki venait de mettre KO les derniers hommes lorsque Maki apparut.

-Tu arrives en retard. Fit Kyo en plaisantant

-Pour une fois.

-Où est Tokaji ? Demanda Izaki ne voyant pas le brun

-Ah Tokaji il a dit qu'il te faisait confiance mais qu'il s'inquiétait pour ceux qu'on a laissé en retrait alors il est descendu. Tu fais quoi ? Tu montes avec nous ou tu vas le voir ?

Izaki fixa l'escalier qui menait au dernier étage puis il fixa celui qui l'amènerait à Tokaji. Le décoloré ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il choisir sa sœur ou Tokaji. Il resta immobile ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide.

Au quatrième étage la porte s'ouvrit sur Maki et Kyo lorsque Genji vit Kyo son visage blêmit.

-Barre-toi Kyo ! S'exclama-t-il

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kyo

-Seulement les boss montent au sinon il fait passer un otage par une des fenêtres. Expliqua Genji visiblement paniqué

Maki et Kyo se regardèrent entendu et Kyo partit. Maki put enfin atteindre le dernier étage, effectivement Inu ne plaisantait pas il tenait un garçon au-dessus du vide et vu le visage d'Hiromi il devait s'agir d'un de ses frères. Bando était inexpressifs, Honoka semblait en colère, Serizawa tremblait tant il se retenait te le frappait, Genji une fois l'inquiétude passait semblait réfléchir à ce qui devait être fait, Hiromi ressemblait à une bête furieuse maintenu par Bando. Inu reposa le garçon au sol.

-Chogari tu es enfin là ! J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas.

-Mais je suis ici.

-On va pouvoir commencer, vous venez ?

La tension était palpable, on avait l'impression que l'air se raréfiait que les adolescents présent étaient devenu des animaux qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : le signal pour foncer sur leur proie. Et la proie venait de donner le signal.

_**Tadaaam nous y voilà vous serez au prochain chapitre qui sera le grand gagnant ! Pas trop impatient(e) j'espère :D la suite arrivera bientôt en temps normal !**_


	17. Le mot de la fin

Hiromi fut le premier à s'attaquer à Inu, il enchaina un coup de poing un coup de pied mais Inu esquiva et essaya de le frapper en retour, raté. Les autres regardaient le combat, ils s'en mêleraient seulement si Hiromi était en danger pour le moment ils pouvaient se permettre d'être loyale et ils allaient surement pouvoir le rester Hiromi avait l'avantage Inu était uniquement prétentieux et un dangereux psychopathe. Maki en profita pour s'approcher prudemment des otages afin de les détacher mais le clebs le remarquant esquiva un autre coup et fonça Maki pour lui donner coup de poing en traitre, dans le ventre. L'opération était trop récente Maki s'écroula sur le sol toussotant comme si il allait y laisser son estomac, Inu sans aucune pitié leva son pied dans le but de le lui envoyer dans la figure, seulement Serizawa l'attrapa par le col lui mettant un magistral coup de tête, sonné Inu recula de plusieurs pas avant qu'il ne se remette du coup Bando lui donna un coup de poing ce qui fit une nouvelle fois reculer le clebs.

-Ça va ? Demanda Serizawa à Maki

-C'est bon juste le temps que je reprenne mon souffle. Est-ce que vous pouvez continuer de l'éloigner que je puisse les libérer ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on fait. Répondit Serizawa en lui mettant une tape amicale dans le dos avant de se relever pour aller distraire Inu

Maki s'avança à nouveau vers les otages, il était en train de s'occupe de Saku qui était la plus près lorsqu'il sentit une pression s'exerçait sur son épaule, il tourna la tête anxieux de découvrir qui c'était mais se détendit bien vite quand il vit le visage d'Honoka.

-Je viens d'aider. Et pour consolider ses paroles elle commença à libérer le frère de Kyo

-Tu n'arrives pas à suivre ? Se moqua Maki afin de déstresser

-Je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à me battre contre mon frère.

-Désolé

Honoka se contenta de sourire et elle finit avec le jeune garçon.

-Grouillez-vous ! Fit Bando qui venait d'arriver puis il attrapa le gosse et l'entraina jusqu'à la porte en lui ordonna de descendre

Et ils continuèrent ainsi tous les trois, deux qui les libéraient et le troisième les conduisait jusqu'à la porte en faisant attention à Inu. Du côté du combat de Genji, Serizawa, Hiromi contre Inu, ils arrivaient à le battre avec une facilité déconcertante pour les terminales, d'habitude le boss du jeu et dur à battre, ils ne l'attaquaient pas en même temps en réalité Genji et Serizawa servaient plus de barrière à chaque fois qu'Inu voulut les faire arrêter de libérer les otages, il se prenait un coup de poing de Genji ou un coup de pied de Serizawa. Hajime dû alors se résoudre à d'abord se battre qu'avec le seconde.

Il fut d'un coup sérieux, ces coups étaient plus violent, plus rapide il réussit à mettre à terre plusieurs fois Hiromi, il esquivait les coups autant qu'il put, mais fort heureusement même à son niveau maximum Hiromi continuait à avoir le dessus il avait d'abord était si surpris par le changement d'attitude d'Hajime qu'il tomba par terre mais puisque qu'Inu avait décidé de se battre en donnant son maximum Hiromi fit de même ne laissant aucune chance à Inu.

Lorsque Honoka s'interposa entre Hiromi et son frère arrêtant ainsi le combat.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Dégage ! S'injuria Hiromi mécontent de pouvoir en finir

-Meles-toi de ce qui te regarde onee-san !

Honoka s'en prévenir assena un coup de poing à son frère puis plusieurs d'affilait en le traitant d'imbécile jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule. Tous les garçons présents pensèrent que les filles pouvaient être terribles et se contentèrent de regarder toute la scène.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ? Demanda Maki

- On ne peut pas prévenir les flics vu la baston qu'on vient de faire on aurait aussi des ennuis. Dit Serizawa

-On peut toujours le balancer à la flotte, on serait sûr de ne plus le revoir. Proposa Bando

-Non ! Répliqua Honoka

Tout le monde la regardait, presque avec curiosité, attendant ce qu'elle allait ajouter.

-Onee-san…Murmura piteusement Inu sacrifiant le peu de souffle qui avait

Honoka le regarda.

-T'es qu'un crétin ! Ces types c'est pas Papa, alors pourquoi tu les a attaqué ? Tu t'es débarrassé de Papa et de ces principes à la con ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas pu te voir ! Sa voix tremblait au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs revenaient

Maki posa affectueusement sa main sur son épaule, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

-Tu es sa grande sœur, commença Maki, décide de ce que l'on fait de lui.

Honoka hésita, elle regarda son frère puis tout le monde.

-Mon frère avait un périmètre si il le franchissait il retournait en prison pour de bon, surtout si il a commis d'autre acte violent. Suzuran est hors de son périmètre, et comme c'est le lycée le plus violent ils vont se douter qu'il s'est battu, je l'emmène à un poste de police et je le dénonce. Informa-t-elle

Tous comprirent que son choix avait été douloureux et Genji, Serizawa et Maki commencèrent à partir.

-Vous venez pas ? Demanda Genji à Bando et Hiromi

-J'ai pas confiance. Répondit Bando, Honoka est la sœur d'Inu.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'elle ne va pas l'aider à faire faux bon. Compléta Hiromi

-Pour ma part Honoka est une amie à Asuka alors je lui fais confiance. Répondit Maki

-On voit clairement en plus qu'elle est honnête. Continua Serizawa

-Et puis son frère s'en est prit à une de ses amies ça m'étonnerais qu'elle laisse passer ça. Finit Genji

Finalement convaincu Hiromi et Bando finirent par quitter le toit à leur tour, Honoka les suivi tenant son frère, elle partit directement vers un poste de police et on n'entendit plus parler de lui.

En bas tout le monde était ravi d'apprendre que la bataille était fini, Genji alla voir Ruka, Serizawa et Maki leur mère, Kyo emmerda son frère dès qu'il vit qu'il allait bien, Hiromi frotta la tête de ses cadets en leur demandant comment ils s'étaient fais avoir sur un ton de reproche mais son regard soulagé et rassuré gâcher un peu tout, Tokaji prit sa cousine dans ses bras l'éloignant ainsi de Bando qui n'arrêtait pas de vouloir l'approcher, Izaki demanda à sa sœur si elle allait bien, pendant que Makise s'excusa auprès de Kyoko pour ne pas avoir pu la protéger. Et ils rentrèrent tous chez eux.

Chez Serizawa, ce dernier, Maki et leur mère étaient dans le salon, les garçons avaient expliqué toute la situation et maintenant attendaient la réaction de la femme.

-Dans quel genre de problème êtes-vous tombé tous les deux. Soupira-t-elle, de plus Serizawa tu vis dans un taudis.

Elle les regarda tous les deux.

-Pour ce qui est de Serizawa c'est trop tard pour le retirer du lycée, mais toi Maki dès la rentrée prochaine tu iras dans un autre lycée et tu retourneras vivre chez moi. Mais te crois pas sauvé Tamao tu n'as jamais d'idée sérieuse au sujet d'un travail alors tu iras travailler dans la boutique de ton oncle.

-Je refuse. Firent les garçons en même temps

-Pardon ?

-J'ai quelqu'un ici, un travail et je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais pénalisé à cause de ce taré de clebs ! En plus la personne chez qui je travaille m'a promis que si je finissais ma scolarité à Suzuran elle me ferait propriétaire de son restaurant.

-Quand à moi je sais exactement ce que je vais faire plus tard, alors je n'irais pas chez mon oncle.

Elle regarda les deux garçons, ils avaient le visage déterminé.

-Je vous ais refilé mon caractère apparemment. Tamao, toi on verra après que tu m'auras dis ton projet, mais toi Maki tant que je serais ta tutrice tu devras faire ce que je te dis.

-T'auras beau me mettre dans n'importe quel lycée je me ferais virer ! Je finirais ma scolarité à Suzuran !

Serizawa-chan le regarda d'un regard froid et dur, mais les yeux verts ne tremblèrent pas.

-Tu as peut-être les yeux de ton père mais tu as le regard de ta mère.

Maki fut surpris par la remarque.

-Ne veux-tu donc pas comprendre que je m'inquiète.

-Je ne doute pas de tes intentions mais je veux rester à Suzuran avec Kyo et hériter du restaurant.

-Tu as une période de trois mois si jamais pendant ce laps de temps tu te retrouve à l'hôpital tu reviens, si tu as des problèmes une fois ce temps écoulé tu devras de débrouiller seul.

-Merci mais, je ne serais pas seul j'ai de très bon amis. Affirma Maki en souriant

-Bien à toi Tamao.

-J'aimerais parler de ça uniquement avec toi.

Maki comprit et leur dis au revoir avant de partir.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant ?

-Parce que c'est un secret.

Izaki venait de rentrer chez lui avec sa sœur sur le chemin il lui avait dit qu'il valait mieux que personne ne soit au courant de ce qui s'est passé, il réussit à la convaincre après beaucoup d'effort. Une fois rentré, son beau-frère était dans le salon.

-Tu es déjà là chérie ? Je croyais que tu en aurais jusqu'à demain.

-J'ai eu heureusement tord, le boulot c'est fini plus tôt.

-Ah tu es là toi ?

-Oui je voudrais vous faire part de quelque chose. Je pars vivre ailleurs, avec quelqu'un pour tout dire. Il faut juste attendre que sa mère ait fini de déménager et je prendrais mes dernières affaires qui restent ici.

-Dernières affaires ? Comment ça ?

-Je me suis barré parce que je ne m'entends absolument pas avec ton petit ami. Avoua Izaki il n'aurait pas cru que ça lui ferait autant de bien

Ils étaient tous deux abasourdis, la nouvelle avait encore dû mal à se faire une place dans un coin de leur cerveau.

-Mais c'est trop soudain… Commença la femme

-Evites juste de la mettre en cloque. Railla le garçon

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? S'offensa-t-elle

-Aucun risque c'est un mec.

-Tu es gay en plus ! Ce fut de trop, elle s'écroula sur le fauteuil le plus proche

Izaki les regarda, se retenant de rire leur tête valait tous les aveux du monde. Il déclara qu'il viendrait chercher ses affaires plus tard et que de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si il quittait la ville. N'ayant aucune réponse il prit la liberté d'interprété ça comme une confirmation. Et il partit voir Tokaji, parce qu'il fallait quand même que le premier concerné soit au courant.

Pendant ce temps chez Tokaji, ce dernier était en train de lire un bouquin dans le salon.

-Je suis surprise que tu sois allé voir ta cousine comme ça.

-Que veux-tu elle me manque déjà. Inventa Tokaji

-Pourtant tu ne semblé pas toujours ravi de la voir ici.

-Bah tu sais c'est comme le chat qu'on a eut une fois quand il était là je me foutais bien de ce qu'il pouvait faire mais quand il est mort il m'a manqué. Improvisa Tokaji

-J'espère que Saku ignore que tu la compare à ton chat mort que tu avais à 10 ans.

-Tu es la seule au courant.

Sa mère rigola et Tokaji se détendit elle ne serait pas la vérité de sa bouche.

-Dis-moi Tokaji, tu es au courant n'est-ce pas que je vais rejoindre ton père.

-Oui je le sais.

-Et tu dois savoir que tu pourras rester ici seulement si tu n'es pas le seul à vivre ici.

-Et alors ?

-J'ai proposé à ton ami de devenir ton colocataire.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Tokaji

Au mon dieu si jamais Izaki avait le malheur de vivre avec Tokaji ne serait-ce qu'une semaine il pouvait être sûr que le brun allait lui sauter dessus.

-Il t'a répondu quoi ?

Au moment où elle allait répondre on sonna (nda : j'aime le timing des fictions *u*), elle alla donc ouvrir Tokaji l'entendit dire :

-Tiens quand on parle du loup. Allez rentre.

Izaki arriva dans le salon et Tokaji le regardait espérant qu'il n'était pas maso.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Demanda abruptement le brun

-En faite je viens lui donner ma réponse. Puis à la mère de Tokaji, j'accepte votre proposition.

Tokaji fit claquer sa main sur son front, c'était officiel le blond était maso. Les deux gens ne firent pas attention et la mère du brun indiqua au blond quand elle allait définitivement partir, de quand il pourra ramener toutes ses affaires ici.

-En attendant tu dormiras avec Tokaji. Conclu-t-elle et Izaki approuva pendant que Tokaji voyait ses conscience se battre, se retenir ou sauter sur le décoloré dès qu'il en aurait la possibilité.

Ils mangèrent tranquillement au diner, la mère de Tokaji occupait toute la discussion et partait facilement dans ses délires sans crier gare, en bref une soirée normale chez Tokaji. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent couché que Tokaji posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres à Izaki :

-Es-tu complètement maso ?

-Quoi ? Sous le choque Izaki se redressa sur son futon.

-Dois-je te rappeler que je suis à 100% gay, que tu es à mon gout et que tu vas te retrouver à passer la majorité de tes journées avec moi.

-Et alors ?

-Putain mais t'es con ! Voit les choses de cette manière alors : un hétéro se retrouve à vivre avec la fille qui l'attire et qui est sa petite amie, il se passe quoi ?

-Bah le mec essaye de se la faire. Soudain Izaki blêmit c'est vrai qu'il avait oublié ce détail, ah merde.

-Oui merde, ne me dis pas que tu y avais pas pensé.

-Sérieuse non. Et puis ce n'est pas dramatique ce n'est pas comme si ça allait être un viol.

-Tu serais donc consentant. Dit Tokaji d'un ton ravi

-Ta gueule ! Riposta Izaki n'ayant aucune envi de s'étendre sur le sujet

-Me trouverais-tu attirant ? Continua Tokaji qui lui voulait bien s'étendre

-Ta gueule et dors !

-Va falloir que tu t'y habitue je peux parfois rester plusieurs heures si je pense que ça vaut le coup.

Izaki soupira, heureusement qu'il allait avoir la chambre d'à côté, il regarda Tokaji cet enfoiré avait un magnifique sourire moqueur au visage. Izaki lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa de manière pressante d'abord pour que Tokaji comprenne qu'il voulait donner le rythme, d'humeur généreuse le brun accepta sans opposé de résistance, puis le décoloré l'embrassa langoureusement prenant son temps savourant ainsi ce contact. Quand ils se séparèrent ce fut au tour d'Izaki de sourire.

-Méfies-toi que ce ne sois pas moi qui te saute dessus.

Puis comme pour clore la conversation et il se coucha sur son futon, et les deux adolescents finirent par s'endormir avec le sourire.

_**Et voilà MISATO et Inu ont été vaincu mais ma fic n'est pas encore fini^^ mais presque T_T les bonnes choses doivent avoir une fin, je sais pas qui a inventé cette règle mais c'est comme ça.**_


	18. Happy end

Après qu'il soit partit de chez Serizawa, Maki était retourné chez lui. Comme il s'y attendait il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement, Kyo devait encore être avec son frère, l'absence de son amant lui fit un effet plus bizarre qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il resta un moment, debout à ne rien faire, puis il s'assit sur le canapé et mit un programme quelconque, il regarda la télé sans vraiment le faire avant de s'assoupir.

Quelques heures plus tard Maki fut réveillé par le claquement de la porte.

-Je suis rentré.

-Bon retour. Répondit Maki encore endormi

-Tu es là depuis quand ? Demanda Kyo surprit

-Depuis un moment je pense.

Kyo ne dit rien et vint s'installer à côté de Maki pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrassant le front.

-Ne t'en vas jamais. Lui murmura Kyo

Maki fut surprit par cet ordre, il se cala un peu plus contre son amant avant de répondre :

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais quelle que soit les raisons que tu me donneras je te les réduirais en charpie. Avertit Kyo

Maki eut un léger rire ni moqueur ni vraiment heureux, c'était juste sa manière de dire à Kyo « Tu n'auras jamais à le faire ». Ils restèrent ainsi complètement détendu, ici c'était plutôt le calme après la tempête l'histoire avec MISATO d'abord Nabu puis Inu les avait exténué, fatigué sur le plan physique et moral, ils avaient appris que tous ce qu'ils croyaient acquis que ce soit leur vie, leur lien, leur proche tout cela aurait pu disparaitre comme ces étoiles inconnus. Alors ils ne bougèrent pas profitant de l'instant présent comme si demain ne viendrait pas. Après un moment Maki se dégagea légèrement mettant ses mains sur les épaules du Kyo.

-Kyo je…j'ai…

-Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-J'ai affreusement envie de te manger. Affirma-t-il les joues en feu

-Pardon ? Kyo ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passait

-C'était une manière comme une autre de te dire que j'ai envie de toi. Lâcha Maki à toute vitesse

-C'est une manière bizarre. Se moqua gentiment Kyo en jouant avec une des mèches de son amant qui détourna le regard et sans le prévenir il porta Maki pour ensuite le poser sur son lit. Il l'embrassa tendrement d'abord l'incitant à se coucher, Maki se montra très docile laissant Kyo diriger. Délaissant rapidement sa bouche il se mit en tête de découvrir le corps de son amant, allant dans son cou ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir ils séparèrent le temps d'enlever leur haut puis Kyo reprit son exploration, le cou, les billes de chair, son torse, son ventre. Maki se tortillait de plaisir ce qui fit sourire Kyo.

-Ce que tu es mignon soumit. Se moqua Kyo

-Qui rira bien le premier rira bien le dernier. Fit Maki mais Kyo ne l'entendit pas il aurait peut-être mieux valu.

Kyo enleva le pantalon puis le boxer de Maki en douceur lorsqu'il eut fini Maki fit le même traitement à Kyo. Kyo embrassa Maki et voulut que ce dernier se rallonge mais il ne se laissa pas faire alors il le regarda intrigué ce à quoi les yeux verts répondirent par un éclair malicieux et lubrique.

-J'ai pas envi d'être allongé.

-On peut faire ça dans une autre position.

Maki rigola avant d'embrasser son amant de manière possessive, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Kyo qui ne se doutait de rien. Dans la seconde qui suit Maki inversa les positions, attachant un Kyo déboussolé.

-Ah qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'aurais aimé t'attacher à un montant de lit mais malheureusement on n'en a pas. Râla Maki

-Ça n'explique pas ce que tu fais !

-Voyons Kyo il est hors de question que je sois le soumis même pour toi.

Et sans permettre à sa victime de répliquer il l'embrassa. Redessinant les courbes de son corps avec le bout des doigts et la langue. Kyo ne répliqua rien bien qu'il essayait de tirer sur les menottes. Sans y faire attention Maki continua son exploration introduisant un doigt.

-M-Maki arrêtes tout de suite.

Sans l'écouter il rajouta un deuxième doigt faisant pousser à Kyo des gémissements plaintifs. Maki était de plus en plus existé par les gémissements de son amant, il continua d'introduire ses doigts préférant que Kyo ait mal maintenant que pour la suite. L'uke appréciait le traitement que Maki offrait à son corps bien que sa fierté lui interdisait de le clamer haut et fort, tout le contraire de son corps.

-Kyo j'ai vraiment envie d'être en toi. Je peux n'est-ce pas ?

La voix du seme le fit frissonnait d'excitation. Bien sur qu'il pouvait ne faire qu'un avec lui. A la place il dit d'un ton plus ou moins fâché :

-Fais comme tu veux,… ce n'est pas comme si tu allais m'écouter.

Content que sa victime soit consentante Maki ne se fit pas prier pour prendre Kyo. Ce dernier cria tant qu'il eut mal, Maki soupira d'aise.

-T'es vraiment étroit. S'extasia Maki

-Ta gueule !... Ca fait mal… Se plaignit Kyo

Maki ne bougea pas attendant que Kyo s'y habitue, mais il était plutôt impatient. Il n'attendit pas aussi longtemps que l'aurait voulut Kyo pour se mouvoir, d'abord doucement puis plus rapidement. A chaque va et vient Kyo tirait sur ses liens se blessant aux poignets. Voyant ça Maki décida d'être le doux et attentionné envers l'homme qu'il aimait. La suite fut plus douce sans pour autant perdre de sa passion, comme si ils voulaient dire avec le corps à quel point ils s'aimaient mais en ayant peur de blessé l'autre. Maki haletant lui dit « désolé » en le détachant tandis que les yeux embrumé Kyo se contenta de répondre « je t'aime ». Il y eu d'autre « je t'aime ». Et leur première fois ensemble fut suivit par d'autre.

Un peu plus tard Maki était dans la cuisine avec seulement un pantalon, il avait déjà mit le couvert et s'apprêtait à servir le repas mais Kyo était toujours dans la chambre.

-Kyo viens à table !

Aucune réponse. Maki soupira il se doutait bien qu'il risquait de surprendre Kyo mais quand même il avait horreur que les gens ne mangeaient pas ce qu'il préparait. Alors il se décida à aller dans la chambre, il s'accouda sur la porte et regarda son ami roulé en boule dans la couette.

-Est-ce que tu as fini de jouer au traumatisé ? Le diner est servi.

-Comment as-tu pu ? Répondit enfin Kyo, Tu avais l'air tellement mignon et soumit comment tu as pus devenir aussi…dominant.

-Tu ne croyais quand même pas que je me serais laissé dominer, même par toi Kyo. Lui répondit Maki, d'accord c'est vrai qu'il l'aurait dû lui informer qu'il serait au-dessus quoi qu'il arrive plutôt que de tout un coup inverser les places mais Kyo en faisait trop, n'est-ce pas ?

-Arrêtes de me parler comme si j'étais un môme !

-Mais Kyo, tu boudes.

- Je ne boude pas ! Ou un peu. Et ce n'est pas ça le plus important.

-Si parce que tu n'es pas entrain de manger avec moi.

Kyo se redressa de façon à être assis sur le lit dévoilant son torse à son amant. Il le regarda sans ciller hors de question qu'il quitte ce lit sans rien avoir en retour, hormis bien sûr le repas qui l'attendait. Comprenant ce que pensait son amant Maki soupira.

-Ok pour me faire pardonner j'enlève l'interdiction de m'appeler par mon prénom.

L'information mit un temps avant d'atteindre le cerveau de Kyo ce qui est normal lorsque l'on sait que la première chose que lui dite Maki fut « Je t'interdis formellement de m'appeler par mon prénom » ce qu'il a toujours fit, on ne désobéit pas un type qui est capable d'en mettre K.O une vingtaine tout seul.

-T'es sûr ? Je veux dire je risque rien si je le fais. Hésita Kyo

-Mais non appelle moi Maki maintenant et viens manger ça va refroidir.

-J'arrive…Maki. Lui répondit Kyo en souriant

Ce qui fit rougir Maki plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il se doutait bien qu'entendre Kyo prononcer son prénom le laisserait pas indifférent mais malgré tout il aurait préféré se la jouer cool et aller manger direct au lieu de rougir et rester sur place. Il arriva finalement à articuler un « on peut manger maintenant » et ils purent enfin prendre leur repas tranquillement.

-Les prochaines fois je serais le dominant Maki ! S'exclama Kyo

-Tu peux rêver. Répliqua sèchement Maki

Enfin presque.

Quelques jours plus tard une fois que le calme fut revenu Tokio et Asuka avaient décidé de se voir en dehors du lycée. Tokio jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la feuille qu'il tenait afin de vérifier qu'il était bien arrivé et il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait réussit à trouver assez facilement. Il s'avança vers la porte et sonna.

-Oui qui est-ce ? Demanda Kenichi en ouvrant

-Bonjour je suis un ami de votre fille, je m'appelle Tokio Tastukawa (nda : je suis pas sûr du nom vu que je l'ai trouvé sur un site^^')

-Ah oui je t'ai vu à l'hôpital.

-C'est ça.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai un rendez-vous avec Asuka.

-Sérieux ! Je pensais qu'elle rigolait ce n'est pas son style de sortir avec son petit ami.

-C'est bon je suis là ! S'exclama Asuka, à tout à l'heure !

Et sans plus de cérémonie elle embarqua Tokio le plus loin possible de sa mère. Ce n'est que quand ils furent assez loin qu'Asuka daigna s'arrêter, mais dès qu'ils furent immobiles elle attrapa Tokio par les épaules et lui demanda paniqué :

-Ma mère t'a rien dit ? Elle a eu le temps de parler de mon enfance ou de mes manies ?

-De quoi tu parles ? Fit Tokio légèrement troublé par le comportement d'Asuka jamais il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état

De son côté Asuka soupira et se calma, Tokio en profita pour la regarder, bizarrement elle semblait plus féminine sûrement parce qu'elle portait un pantacourt, ainsi qu'une chemise légèrement ouverte alors que sa poitrine n'était pas bandé, de plus ses cheveux n'étaient plus relevé par le gel, ils étaient raides lui arrivant jusqu'à la mâchoire. Cela la changeait considérablement.

-Tu es très belle aujourd'hui. Le complimenta Tokio

Asuka parut surprise puis légèrement gêné.

-Merci. Tu…Tu voudrais aller où maintenant ?

-On pourrait aller à la salle d'arcade si tu veux.

-Sérieux ! Prépare toi à perdre je ne te ferais aucun cadeau.

S'étant mis d'accord ils partirent ils marchèrent jusqu'à la salle d'arcade tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, ils allèrent directement sur un jeu de baston dans lequel ils passèrent leur temps l'un et l'autre à vouloir leur revanche. Ils passaient un agréable moment et s'apprêtaient à aller manger un bout lorsqu'ils furent interpellés par des élèves de Suzuran.

-Yo ! Tokio qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est qu'elle est mignonne tu nous l'avais caché !

Asuka commença à paniquer. Elle aurait dut s'en douter et s'habiller en garçon, mais non il avait fallut qu'elle est envie exceptionnellement de s'habiller en fille. Son inquiétude augmenta lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'un des garçons l'observait suspicieusement.

-J'espère que tu ne fais pas des infidélités à Asuka. Dit l'autre à Tokio

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Répondit Tokio en souriant

Asuka se retint de pleurer, si seulement Tokio aurait mentit en disant que si elle aurait pu faire semblant de s'énerver et de s'enfuir. Il ne devait pas comprendre dans quelle situation ils étaient. Soudain le garçon qui la dévisageait lui attrapa les épaules la faisant sursauter. Il lui dit très sérieusement :

-Asuka, qui est-ce qui t'a donné un gage pareil ?

La jeune fille fut soulagée, apparemment il pensait qu'elle avait perdu un pari.

-C'est surement Serizawa. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas vu le délire qu'il se fait avec Genji.

-Oui il est complètement cinglé, je suis obligé de me mettre une fausse poitrine en plus. Répondit-elle faisant tout pour sembler décontracté, en plus Tokio en profite.

-Quoi c'est Asuka ? Tu aurais une sœur ? Demanda l'autre

-Désolé je suis fils unique.

-Dommage. Bon on va vous laisser.

-A plus les gars !

Lorsqu'ils partirent Tokio souffla.

-Tu as eu chaud.

-Je te le fais pas dire… Je vais rentrer.

-Quoi déjà ?

-Je refuse de compromettre ma place à Suzuran. Mais tu peux rester chez moi si tu veux.

Tokio comprit et hocha la tête. Ils retrouvèrent à manger chez Asuka. Tokio entendit pour le plus grand malheur d'Asuka comment elle était petite, sa mère semblait adoré mettre sa fille dans des situations gênante. Dans l'ensemble l'humeur joyeuse et de temps en temps Kenichi était finalement sortit leur laissait des moments d'intimités. Quand Tokio dû enfin partir, Asuka l'embrassa avant qu'il parte. Lorsqu'Asuka fut rentré et que Tokio commençait à marcher pour se rendre jusqu'à chez lui, Kenichi revenait. Elle le regarda d'un air plutôt mauvais ce qui mit le jeune homme mal à l'aise.

-Asuka ne te comprendra pas lorsque tu auras envie d'elle. Je ne pense pas l'avoir élevé en tant que fille et les hommes qu'elle connait ne la considèrent pas comme une femme. Lâcha-t-elle sans prévenir, bonne chance.

Sans attendre que Tokio ne lui dise quoique ce soit elle rentra chez elle. Tokio resta un moment à fixer cette maison et se dit que la mère d'Asuka était une bien étrange personne.

Du côté des rivaux qui ne l'était plus trop, quand la mère de Tokaji avait prit toutes ses affaires, Izaki put constater que l'appartement était grand et surtout vide. Il ne restait que quelques meubles, les plus utiles. Il remarqua aussi que sur le bureau, qui était resté, il n'y avait plus les photos de famille mais pourtant toutes les autres photos accrochées au mur étaient bien là. Tokaji qui avait remarqué qu'Izaki regardait le bureau avec intérêt s'étonna.

-Tu veux prendre le bureau dans ta chambre ?

-Quoi ? Non.

Izaki fut surprit t'entendre la voix de Tokaji.

-Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de le regarder alors ?

-J'étais surpris que ta mère n'ait prit que les photos qui étaient sur le bureau.

-C'est normal, les photos que tu vois ce sont les miennes. Je les ai prises. L'informa le brun

-Tout ça ? Tu dois pas avoir grand-chose à faire. Se moqua le décoloré bien qu'il pensait que Tokaji était plutôt doué pour prendre des photos

-Maintenant que tu es là je pourrais faire des activités plus physiques. Rétorqua Tokaji qui aimait le voir gêné

-Mais je te crois. Répondit Izaki

-Vraiment ? Le brun fut surprit par cette réponse

Le blond s'avança vers lui rapprochant son visage du sien.

-Tu vas même commencer maintenant.

-Oh vraiment ?

-Bien sur. Je vais pas monter mon lit tout seul.

Tout en disant cela il se dégagea et alla dans sa chambre, laissant un Tokaji profondément déçut, qui alla tout de même l'aider ce disant qu'une fois le lit fait il pourrait toujours y installer Izaki pour lui faire deux ou trois petites choses.

Leur quotidien était tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable, au lycée ils n'hésitèrent pas à montrer leur bonne entente et seul leurs amis était au courant de leur vrai relation, ils se disputaient comme depuis toujours, apprenaient petit à petit plus de chose sur l'autre. Leur relation alla plus loin au niveau physique aussi, mais jamais jusqu'au bout car ils finissaient toujours par se disputer afin de savoir qui serait au dessus et toute tentative de prendre l'autre par la force amenait à une bagarre plus que violente. Malgré cela, ils appréciaient tout deux la présence de l'autre et une certaine habitude commençait à s'installer, comme celle de dormir ensemble.

C'était d'ailleurs un de ses soirs où Izaki s'était mit dans le lit de Tokaji que le décoloré découvrit une photo. Il cherchait un briquet pour s'allumer une clope dans la table de nuit du brun tandis que ce dernier dévorait son dos de baiser, il la trouva cette photo. Elle représentait un décoloré qui semblait avoir son âge, un regard agressive qui n'attirait pas la sympathie, un visage rude, il semblait sortie du lit et avait une cigarette dans la main tandis qu'il crachait de la fumée. Les bouts de la photo étaient abimé et la photo semblait avoir était plié à plusieurs reprise.

Izaki ressentit alors que la jalousie et la colère prenait place dans ses veines.

-C'est qui ? Demanda-t-il agressivement

Tokaji se redressa et regarda un instant la photo.

-Jaloux ?

-Réponds-moi.

Tokaji rigola doucement.

-C'était un ami que j'ai connu quand j'étais au collège, j'avais oublié que j'avais mis sa photo là.

-Il n'a pas l'air commode ton…ami. Mais…il était pas plus ? Izaki hésitait sur les mots à employer il ne voulait pas paraitre jaloux.

-Si ça été mon premier. Tokaji n'avait aucune hésitation lorsqu'il répondait à Izaki ne voyant pas l'intérêt de lui mentir

-Ah et en quoi ?

-Pour tout. Premier ami, première clope, première gueule de bois, premier amour, premier petit ami, première fois…

Izaki perdit son calme et sortit du lit.

-Ce que tu peux être con ! S'exclama-t-il tout en sortant de la pièce

-Pourquoi tu t'énerve ?

-Tu ose me demander pourquoi ? T'as une photo d'un de tes ex et pas n'importe lequel dans ta table de nuit et tu t'étonne que je m'énerve !

-Comme tu le dis c'est un ex, ça va faire longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Qu'est-ce que fout sa photo dans ta table de nuit ?

-J'ai dû la mettre là puis l'oublier. Tu as surement remarqué que je n'étais pas un fanatique du ménage.

-C'est pas une excuse valable !

Tokaji soupira bruyamment avant de prendre la photo et de la déchirer en plusieurs morceaux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'en ai marre de t'entendre gueuler juste pour ça. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas une autre plus intéressante.

-Quoi t'as d'autres photos de ton ex ? S'énerva Izaki

-Mais non. J'ai une photo de toi.

-Quoi ? Où est-ce que t'as eu une photo de moi ?

-Qui sait.

-Dis-moi où elle est !

-Tu feras quoi quand tu l'auras ? J'ai pas envie que tu la détruises c'est un de mes meilleurs clichés.

Izaki sortit précipitamment de la pièce pour aller dans le salon, fouiller dans l'armoire. Tokaji entendant les bruits qu'il faisait le brun se leva.

-Tu fais quoi maintenant ?

-Je sais où tu range les clichés que t'accroche pas au mur et je vais retrouver cette photo, si jamais c'est un truc gênant t'es mort.

-Amuse toi bien à la chercher. Se moqua Tokaji

A ce moment le portable du brun sonna, Serizawa l'avait appelé parce qu'il souhaitait réunir tous ceux de sa bande avant la fin de Suzuran boire un verre dans leur bar habituel.

-Izaki je te laisse. Je vais avec les mecs boire un coup.

-Surtout ne t'amuse pas, voyeur !

Tokaji rigola, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond se mettait dans cet état pour une simple photo mais c'était très amusant. Izaki lui était énervé que le brun ait réussit à prendre une photo de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, de plus comme il vivait ensemble Tokaji avait pu prendre une photo de lui dans uns situation gênante.

Izaki passa toute la soirée à chercher cette photo mais sans succès. Il s'écrasa sur le canapé épuisé par ses recherches, il réfléchissait aux éventuels endroits qu'il avait pu oublier mais il ne voyait ce qu'il avait oublié. Il tourna la tête et s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié remettre un livre dans l'étagère. Il se redressa alors pour le ranger et dans un reflexe il le feuilleta, s'apercevant que deux pages étaient collé sur à l'autre il les sépara. La photo était là. Izaki rangea le bouquin et reprit place sur le canapé. La photo n'avait rien de honteux, il ne se reconnut pas de suite, la photo avait été prise lorsqu'il était au collège, ses cheveux pas encore décoloré et un peu plus court, il regardait dans le vide l'air ennuyé. Ses traits étaient encore fins et il était plus menu. D'après le décor et l'angle de la prise de vue la photo avait été prise en fin d'après midi alors qu'il attendait son bus, le photographe se trouvait surement sur le pont qui relié les deux trottoirs évitant ainsi aux piétons de traverser une route où les véhicules roulaient vite.

Izaki attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Tokaji :

« T'aurais pu me dire que c'était que ça la photo »

Quelques minutes plus tard son portable vibra.

« J'aurais pu »

« Pourquoi tu m'as prit en photo ? On se connaissait pas. »

Quelques minutes passèrent cela ressembla à une éternité pour Izaki, soudain son téléphone sonna. C'était le brun. Izaki décrocha et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

-C'est parce que j'ai eu le coup de foudre.

Izaki resta interdit un instant et Tokaji continua :

-Je t'ai vu, mon cœur a cessé de battre tandis que le monde bougeait autour de moi et j'ai eu envie que tu sois à moi.

-C'est ce que tu voulais dire quand tu me disais que ça faisait longtemps que tu avais envie d'être avec moi.

-Ouais.

-Pourquoi tu m'as passé à tabac et que tu n'as rien fait pour m'approcher ?

-T'étais devenu un décoloré et pour que ce soit Serizawa qui devienne le chef de Suzuran.

-C'est con comme raison.

-Tu aurais voulu que je te chante la sérénade en t'offrant des roses ?

-Non.

Un silence se fit entre les deux hommes.

-Izaki, si je rentre maintenant on peut faire l'amour cette fois.

-Je refuse d'être soumis.

-D'accords, ça me gêne pas.

Izaki fut surprit par cette nouvelle.

-Tu veux bien être en dessous ?

-Je veux juste pouvoir être à toi et que tu sois à moi. Profite que j'ai suffisamment bu pour te dire tout ça et accepte.

Izaki ne dit rien, il voulait réfléchir à ce qui se passait mais son cerveau ne voulait pas fonctionner, il décida alors de laisser faire son instinct. Il rapprocha le combiné de sa bouche et dit tout bas comme si il s'apprêtait à dire un secret :

-Viens, je t'attends.

Il devinait qu'à l'autre bout du fil Tokaji souriait. Puis il raccrocha sans attendre de réponse. Assis sur le canapé le temps semblait s'écouler avec une lenteur incroyable et en opposition son cœur n'avait jamais battu au si vite. Il attendait ce moment avec autant d'impatience et de plaisir tout en le redoutant, faire l'amour avec Tokaji il n'y croyait plus et pourtant.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement faisant sursauter Izaki perdu dans ses pensées, Tokaji arriva dans la pièce et se précipita sur le blond s'en lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il le souleva brusquement du canapé, l'embrassant avec passion, ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre allongé sur le lit Izaki se retrouva au dessous.

-Je t'ai dis que je ne voulais pas être soumis !

Tokaji soupira mais laissa Izaki inverser leur position. Le décoloré prit alors les choses en main déshabillant doucement le brun qui le laissait pour l'instant faire. Izaki dévorait son corps, le léchait, le marquait comme sien cela faisait gémir doucement le soumis tandis que les mains descendaient de plus en plus le mettant nu. Tokaji attira le blond afin de l'embrasser langoureusement avant de déshabiller le décoloré. Ils avaient le corps en feu complètement excité poussant leur caresse jusqu'à l'indécence. Au moment où Izaki voulut pénétrer Tokaji il hésita ne savant pas quoi faire c'était sa première fois avec un homme après tout. Le brun s'en rendant compte fit changer leur position et se planta sur le membre durcit du blond cela le fit pousser un gémissement de douleur.

-Merde ! C'est pour ça que j'aime être le uke ! Râla-t-il

Izaki ne dit rien mais attira doucement son amant vers lui afin de l'embrasser tendrement, un baiser qu'ils ne faisaient que rarement, ce baiser put détendre le brun qui commençait à s'habituer à la douleur et à imposer le rythme qui lui plaisait. Izaki le laissa faire se disant que la prochaine fois c'est lui qui mènerait la danse.

Leur gémissements emplissaient la pièce, leur corps se retrouvaient de plus en plus marqué par l'autre par moment l'un ou l'autre disait des mots tendres mais presque en chuchotant comme si ils en avaient honte. Ils jouirent plusieurs fois cette nuit là et malgré le sentiment d'empressement qu'ils avaient ressentis en faisant l'amour animé par la peur que l'autre veuille tout arrêter ils étaient heureux d'être enfin parvenu à être dans les bras de l'autre sans que cela finisse par des coups. Ils s'endormirent blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Le lendemain un autre couple de corbeaux était ensemble avant la fin de cette année à Suzuran. Genji qui ne voulait toujours pas sortir avec Serizawa passait quand même du temps avec ce dernier avant que la journée ne s'achève, le monstre ne disait rien fumant sa clope en regardant la vue depuis le toit. Toute la matinée se passa comme ça il fallut le midi pour que le silence soit brisé.

-C'est passé rapidement tu ne trouve pas ?

-Ouais j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que j'étais en seconde. Répondit Serizawa en souriant. Mais tu ne veux pas rester avec tes gars ?

-On va boire un coup pratiquement tous les soirs alors je peux bien les lâcher la journée.

-Tu es vraiment dur avec tes hommes.

-Et les tiens ils sont où ?

-Tokio avec Asuka, Tokaji avec Izaki, Shoji en train de jouer aux cartes avec tes hommes.

-C'est flippant quelque part que tu sache où ils sont. Fit remarquer Genji

-Venant de quelqu'un qui est entouré de yakuza je prends ça comme une blague.

-Surement.

Un nouveau silence s'installa, ils ne trouvèrent rien à dire. Finalement le roi de Suzuran se leva et commença à partir.

-Où tu vas ?

-Régler ma fête de départ.

Cela fit doucement rire Serizawa, Genji allait s'entêter jusqu'au bout avec Rindaman. Il finit par se lever à son tour après quelques minutes et alla rejoindre Shoji, Makise et Chuta pour la partie de carte quelque part déçut que sa relation avec Genji n'est pas dépassé le cap d'un coup d'un soir.

Quand la journée fut terminé il sembla aux terminales que tout était allé trop vide et ils se demandèrent de quoi serait fait demain à présent. Pour fêter leur départ tout le monde s'était réuni autour de Genji et Rindaman afin de savoir si le roi allait de nouveau se faire battre. Avant que cela commence Serizawa l'interpella.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je mise sur toi alors t'as pas intérêt à perdre.

Genji sourit avec ce sourire quelque peu prétentieux qui faisait partit de sa réputation. Si Serizawa pariait sur lui il n'allait pas perdre, pensa-t-il avant de se jeter sur son adversaire.

_**« On est des corbeaux et alors ? Passez à tous ces oiseaux qu'on a mit en cage et qui ne savent plus voler. Moi, je préfère être un corbeau »**_

Une nouvelle rentrée s'était faite à Suzuran, Maki avec était reconnu prétendant un trône de Suzuran assez rapidement bien qu'ils étaient nombreux à vouloir lui prendre la place. Quand il passa près du trio de seconde qui était maintenant le trio des premières, il se jeta sur Hiromi pour avoir son bento mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire.

-Arrêtes d'être aussi familier ! On est adversaire pour le toit de Suzuran !

-Vraiment ? Alors j'ai hâte de me battre contre toi.

Avant qu'Hiromi puisse répliquer quelque chose un seconde arriva dans la salle en criant :

-Chogari ! Je voulais te voir !

-C'est mon client. Dit simplement Maki avant d'aller se battre contre ce novice.

Une nouvelle rentrée à Suzuran mais seuls les visages changent après tout.

_Fini ! ! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ma fic en espérant que cela vous a plu u_u Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, pour avoir ajouté ma fic à vos favoris ou à vos alertes mais également pour l'avoir tout simplement lu._

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse je pense faire un épilogue où nous verrons les crows quelques années après Suzuran comment je me les imagine. Je voudrais savoir si ça vous intéresse si oui dites moi où vous voulez que l'épilogue se fasse :_

_-Restaurant de Maki._

_-Suzuran._

_-Chez un des crows._

_Je vous remercie tous car toutes vos review ont été d'un grand soutien lorsque je n'allais pas bien encore une fois MERCI !_


End file.
